A problem
by Dbzultrafan
Summary: Bulma and vegeta's relationship has not gone so well. If they can't settle Their differences soon, then it will probably be the end. Will Bulma Find a new man? And if that man is dangerous will she make it out Alive?
1. Introduction

CHAPTER 1: the introduction ? ﾟﾘﾸ  
Sometimes relationships don't work out. It may be for financial problems. Or even where the husband is cheating on the wife, or visa versa, a phrase which here means, " either way its the same outcome". But this story, in loves where the wife feels like is no longer loved by the husband, and the wife's best friend just lugs around saying, and not caring, " eh, no big deal." And so let's the whole thing play out. This story is the story of Bulma, Vegeta, and the non helpful friend chi chi. This story also starts with and argument of Bulma and her "non loving" husband...  
"I'm serious here! You don't really love me!" Bulma exclaimed.? ﾟﾘﾠ  
"But I do!" Vegeta said, trying to win the argument. ?  
"Then say you love me." She said, folding her arms across her chest.?  
"I do." He said plainly.  
"No, say 'I love you Bulma'."  
"But you already know I do!" He said getting annoyed. ' I still will win the argument though!' He thought, full of confidence.?  
"You don't."Bulma said after a moment. And walked off.  
"I knew I would win the argument! Ha ha!" Vegeta said, talking to himself... But that doesn't matter right now. We need to be with Bulma...  
MEANWHILE WITH BULMA!...

"Mom, it's ok...ugh..." Trunks said bored out of his mind, stuck comforting his mother for the fifth time today. Yeah this was a pretty bad day. There was five arguments, one every hour. (Spoiler) but this will be the last...?  
"No...no it's not..." She said, between sobs.  
"Dad cares blah blah blah..." Saying this for the tenth time.  
"No. I can't live like this. This HAS to end. I'm not going to live my life like this! Someone has to end it. If I'm not with the right man, then I shouldn't be with the wrong one!"?  
Trunks just gaped at his mother. "Whoa mom. Lets not be to hasty! Still I think he's ratha tasty!" He said, adding an excerpt from the movie Aladdin. Bulma ignored her son and stood up. " trunks. Where's the phone.?" She said, not looking at her son.  
"Uh, where it always is..?" Trunks said unsure if he should trust his mother.  
"Thank you." Bulma said, walking to the living room.  
Trunks just watched her walk away. "Oh boy... This is NOT gonna end well..."


	2. The split

Bulma walked to the phone and dialed: 294-365-9877, and waited for the pick-up. And finally it came.  
"Hello? How may I help you today?" A man asked. Bulma wondered if she should continue or stop it here and now. ' I could try to fix this myself,' she thought. ' we could make up and everything would be fine... But it'll happen again, if you don't stop it...' And so she answered.  
"Um... Well... I was wondering if you were open for marriage counseling..." She was going to say: " I was wondering if you were open for divorces" but she decided if she could actually change this for the the man replied," yes, we are open for about...2 hours."  
"Okay, I would like a session for tomorrow afternoon at 1:00, is that ok?"  
"Perfect! Ok, now I just need your names..." And the man waited for a reply.  
"Bulma and Vegeta briefs." Bulma replied.  
"Righty-o!"  
"Ok bye."  
"Have a good day ma'am!" And the man hung up.  
Bulma sighed. "It's done..."  
"Oh...mi god! Oh mi god! Oh mi god! Oh mi god! Oh mi god!" Trunks screamed as he ran around in circles.  
"Mom why did ya do it man?! You sick witch!"trunks exclaimed.  
"But it's going to help our relationship Trunksy!"  
"But dad just got you and him a reservation at ya favorite resturaunt! YOU DUMMY!"he yelled.  
"He made reservations? Really?!" She said, thinking there really wasn't a need to call the marriage counseling place. Maybe there was a glimmer of hope. But it was only a hope...


	3. The preparations

Bulma rushed past trunks and went to go find her husband, whom she found in his room listening to Bruno Mars, ( he actually liked) 'grenade'.  
"Vegeta!" She said, trying to get his attention. He opened one eye but closed it again. Yet he said, "stupid trunks. That little rat told you, didn't he?" He said passively.  
"About what? The reservations?"  
"Yep. He told ja."  
"Yeah! Your so sweet!" She went over to her husband and kissed him on the cheek. He gave no reaction.  
"Um...ok..." He said silently. "Go away now!"  
Bulma just smiled and walked out of the room.  
Vegeta sat up and said to himself, "what reservations?"

? ﾟﾒﾔ?

It was 7:30 and Bulma was getting ready while Vegeta was talking to his son...  
"You made those reservations didn't you?"  
"Yep."  
"So your trying to get her happy again?"  
"Ya."  
"So why?"  
"Because. Mom called some people on the phone earlier today and apparently they were people about some marriage counseling."  
" oh o- wait WHAT?!" ?  
"Yep."  
"Omg..."  
"Thought you didn't care daaaad." Trunks said in a smart-aleck tone.  
"No, I mean just...she really called?! Is our relationship THAT bad?! I at least thought Bulma was at her penultimate straw!" A phrase which here means "next-to-last nerve" not where she was almost out of straws, which she had plenty of if you want to know.  
"Nope. She was on her last. Tsk- tsk- tsk...dad dad dad... You lost her."  
"Maybe I can get her back at the restaurant, with your reservations. A may even give an award, but ONLY if it works."  
"K whatever dad." Then that's when Bulma came down.  
She was wearing a party dress which was black and pink and the length went just above her knees. The straps crossed over her collarbone area in an x-formation. A part of the chest area was revealed as a triangle shape. Her shoes were black and glittery.  
Trunks nudged his father on the arm and whispered, " she looks good huh? Eh, eh?" He smirked. ?  
Vegeta wasn't paying attention. He was too busy to notice. He was just paying attention to his wife. He was also gaping at her. ? ﾟﾘﾮ? ﾟﾘﾯ  
"W-what?" Vegeta said, snapping out of his state of staring.  
"Wow dad. You can't even pay attention right!"trunks mocked. Bulma walked down the stairs and stopped in front of her two boys, as she liked to call them.  
"So. Where are we going?" She asked her husband.  
"But I'm not even ready yet!" And he ran upstairs.  
"Dad thinks your hot." Trunks blurted out, breaking the silence.  
"Really?!" She said in disbelief. Then she blushed. "I haven't even seen myself yet! Where's a mirror?" The mother asked. Trunks pointed to a mirror that was down the hall. "Over there mom."  
"Thanks Trunksy." And started off down the hall. She then reached the mirror and stopped. Bulma gasped at her own reflection.  
"Wow! I didn't know I looked THIS good! Wow! He chest part is kinda revealing...perfect!"she twirled in a circle, looking at herself." And it's the perfect length! It captures my figure astonishingly! I look glamorous!" As she was complementing her new dress, Vegeta came down wearing a black leather jacket, collar up, some faded black jeans, with a checkered black and red belt. He was wearing some red and black high top shoes, laces also red.  
Vegeta looked around, trying to find his wife. Then he looked at his son. "Trunks, where's your mother?" He asked. Trunks pointed at Bulma, and said, right over there, admiring her and her dress... I don't understand what's so amazing..."  
"Wow you're an idiot. I mean look at her! She has a super hot figure, and a dress that is like BOOM! Like man, you can't even explain I-WHY AM I TELLING YOU THIS?!"  
He exclaimed. Trunks just shrugged. "We'll ima tell mom this...0h moooooooommmmm!" Vegeta just sighed and crossed his arms.


	4. The dinner

Bulma finally came back from the mirror and came to her husband." So you think I look hot? Like, more than hot?!" She said a little reply was a simple deep blush, while looking down.  
"Oh ho! So you DO!" She said, trying to see his face. He finally looked up, and said " can we just go now?" Bulma felt a little rejected. After all she was just trying to make the leaving part more interesting! " ok ok, fine! Just trying to lighten the mood..." Vegeta just looked at his son without another word to his wife. " trunks, just go over to the psychopath's house."  
"Ok dad." Then trunks gave him a smirk.? "don't do anything naughty before I get home!" And ran off outside before he could be yelled at by his father or mother.  
" oh that silly trunks!" Bulma said.  
" you sounded like an old hag..."Vegeta commented.  
"...lets just go..." Bulma said, annoyed, and they both walked through the door.

? ﾟﾘﾏ? ﾟﾑﾳ? ﾟﾘﾈ?  
They arrived to the restaurant called cafe amour and stopped at the door. They both didn't feel like flying, and so they decided to walk and talk on the way there. When they finally got to the fine food establishment, they were on an a subject about really what love is.  
"Well, mostly I think it's a sorta chemistry, but includes feelings for another being,"Bulma synthesized.  
"Well I think it's a bewitchment of a invisible "spell" or something." Vegeta thought aloud. And so, they talked. And talked, had to stop a little a ways to speak in a couple of heated statements, or an argument. But soon It ceased and they were back on their way. And soon enough, they were at the cafe. As they walked inside, a man with a more curlier mustache than most French men.  
"Bon jour. how may I help you today." He asked, in a non emotional voice.  
Bulma decided to answer, since she didn't trust her husband to do something of the sort. " Um hello, we should have reservations here at this fine eating establishment,"  
She said trying to sound formal." So may we get a table As soon as possible, or after we get checked in?"  
"Why of course." The waiter said, again with no emotion. He led them to the check in stand and asked, "may I please have you state your names?" He asked.  
"Bulma."  
"Vegeta."  
The waiter looked at Vegeta with a surprised look and asked, " how do you spell that sir?" Vegeta sighed, as he has been asked this about over 9000 times already and said, "V-e-g-e-t-a."  
"Thank you sir, may I take your jacket si-"  
"No."  
"Um, ok...sir..."  
"Yeah shut your trap." Vegeta said threateningly.  
"Vegeta calm down!"Bulma said, annoyed that they were not sitting at a table yet. Vegeta scowled ?.  
Soon enough they were set at a table, near a window.  
Bulma was the first to start a conversation.  
"So how did you manage to get reservations to this nice place?"  
"Oh easy. Trunks." He blurted, not conscious that he had just said something that would put their marriage on the line.  
"Wait what?" Bulma asked, "your kidding right?"  
"Oh no..."  
"NO?!" Bulma exclaimed, not believing that her husband had not gotten the reservations, but her son!  
"Wait huh?" Vegeta said, having forgotten what the subject was.  
"YOU LET TRUNKS GET THE RESERVATIONS? SO YOU REALLY WEREN'T TRYING TO APOLOGIZE ABOUT THE ARGUMENT EARLIER TODAY?!"  
" oh, um...about that...yeah. Let trunks get reservations and didn't care one cintilla about apologies. Sorry?" He offered hopefully.  
" OH NO! YOU ARE NOT GONNA GET OUT OF THIS WITH that AGAIN! YOUR APOLOGIES AREN'T GONNA HELP!" Bulma yelled at the top of her lungs.  
"Look, I'm done being betrayed, unloved, hate and mistreated by you. No marriage counseling is going to solve this. Ever. I'm done with you Vegeta. We're through." And she walked off, leaving Vegeta behind, with a tear in her eye.


	5. The actual split

There comes a time when a bridge begins to stress under the severe weight of traffic and snaps and takes a while to be fixed, or is never fixed Again and closed off due to lazy construction workers. But there is also a bridge that relationships rest on where if there is not enough care, or in a bridges case, supporters, then the bridge will fall. This bridge is the bridge that bridges Bulma and vegeta's marriage. And it has just fallen and shattered.  
As Bulma walked, the tables had turned on her. I'm pretty sure you know what has happened so far and that you probably thought there wasn't going to be a split and that I was trying to trick you with the title. No. This is happening and the tables just turned from a well going dinner to a off hand BAD relationship. It got even worse when it started to rain. Bulma didn't care. As I hope never happened to you but you just know for a fact that when you have a broken heart, you really don't care about anything else that is going on around you. This is exactly Bulma. But the tables turned back 10 degrees , which is not a very good amount so you probably know that there wasn't a very good surprise of what just appeared in the rain in front of Bulma.  
"BULMA! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOIN HERE?!" Chi chi called. Yeah. I warned you.  
"..." Bulma didn't reply. She just plainly found a bench and sat down, head in her hands.  
"HELLO?! BUULLLMA!" Chi chi yelled from across the street. Bulma still made no reply.  
"OK IMA COME OVA THEYA!" And that's just what the chef did. She ambled over to the bench, umbrella in hand, and sat down next to Bulma, who was crying softly.?  
"Bulma what's wrong?" Chi chi asked, raising the umbrella over her and Bulma. ?  
"Vegeta." Bulma replied after she calmed down a little.?  
"What do you mean? Tell me everything." And Bulma did, in between some small sobs.  
"Of course. I shoulda known! The jerk would never care. Not even for you. Even you should've known this was a comin sooner or later." Chi chi summed up of the situation.  
Bulma just stayed silent, but chi chi still waited for a reply. Then she came up with something else.  
"How about this! You call up a certain number which I will write down now... and take action!" And handed Bulma a slip of paper, which read a phone number on it. It seemed vaguely familiar to Bulma. Then she knew the phone number. It was the number she called up for marriage counseling/ divorce place.  
"Chi chi. Marriage counseling isn't going to mend this."  
"Oh! Lemme ask you something before I forget! Why are you stressing over such a small problem? So what if trunks got reservations? Maybe Vegeta just didn't have time to go prepare the reservations!"  
"But chi chi. You don't understand. I thought about that too. But there was just... So much arguing gong on lately. No, not just lately, almost everyday. It just got worse since last month...( when there is not a quotation mark her and continues to another paragraph, that means that they are continuing, but a paragraph space was needed)  
" so much arguing that this small issue could so simply be overlooked caused so much stress. I just can't take anymore of this! So that's why this problem is such a big deal. Because this problem was the last of many. I just cannot take anymore of his selfishness. Chi chi, you were right about him all along. I was a fool to love him. Nothing can change him." Bulma said, with a single tear down her cheek.  
"YEAH! Finally you have found Jesus!" Chi chi did a fist pump to herself, " now call that phone number. You won't have no sorrow no more!" Bulma nodded and took out her cell phone. She didn't have to look at the numbers. She already knew them. And when the other person on the line said, "are you sure?" Bulma gave no hesitation. She simply said yes.

? ﾟﾘﾫ?  
Trunks lay on the couch, upside down, with his bud Goten on the other side, right side up. Trunks looked up at Goten.  
"What do ya wanna do?"Goten looked down at him and said,  
"Let's play tag!"  
"What?! TAG?! Ha! I eat tag for breakfast! Pets play something extreme!" But Goten wasn't listening. He seemed more puzzled than focused.  
"Trunks?"  
"What?"  
"Can you really eat tag? Isn't tag invisible? I thought tag was just the name of a game!"  
"No dumbbell! It's a figure of speech!"  
"Oh, because I thought you turned it into the yucky stuff..."  
They both shuddered at the notion.  
"Anyway, lets do something epic! Like... roll down the mountain without any protection!"  
"Whoa! Are you crazy? That's insanity! I like it"  
"Awesomeness. Let's go!" And they headed out.  
When they got outside, trunks stared down the mountain and grinned wide.?  
Goten joined him. He paled at the height of the mountain.  
"Trunks... I don't like this..."  
"Stop being such a wuss! We gotta do this! My dad said one time that your not a man unless you do something worth remembering."  
"Really?"  
"Heck nah! My dad wouldn't say something like that!"  
"Oh."  
"Can't believe you fell for that! Ha ha!" And trunks doubled over laughing."  
"Trunks, lets just get this over with!" Goten said, annoyed at his friend. Finally trunks sat up, with a tear in his eye.  
"Oh gosh Goten... You made me cry from laughing!"  
"Grrrrr..." Goten growled, not looking at trunks.  
"Well! I brought a cardboard board so we can ride on, popcorn, and shades so we look cool." Trunks listed off. Goten looked at him. " what about bandages?" He asked hopefully.  
"Bah! No MAN has bandages with him! Did my dad have little my little pony bandages with him when he fought buu? NO! Because why? He's a man. That's why." Trunks said ( I hope you know that it is a fact that trunks has a high opinion of his father, and I quote, a low one for Goku.)  
"But my dad doesn't need them either because he's badder than a butterfly!"  
" badder than a butterfly?"  
"Yeah! Because butterflies are awesome!"  
"Right Goten..." Trunks said sarcastically." Now! Lets get this puppy off the mountain!" Trunks said, patting the board, roughly.  
"Trunks?"  
"What?"  
"What about the pointy rocks?"  
"Whadda ya mean?"  
"Won't we get stabbed by them like krillin did?! My dad said he got stabbed from a horn by some alien guy Frieza."  
"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Trunks laughed, bringing himself to tears once more.?  
"That explains the 'krillin owned count' thing! Well anyway, no we will not be stabbed by the rocks. Now lets go! I'll go first!" And with that, trunks hopped on the board. "Gren, push me off!" He asked.  
"Umm...ok..." Goten said unsure." You have insurance right?!"  
"I don't know! Go ask my mom!"and Goten pushed trunks off the mountain.

? ﾟﾘﾰ?  
Vegeta sat on the couch wondering what went wrong at the restaurant.  
' was it something I said? Did I do something wrong? IS SHE SEEING ANOTHER GUY AND LONGER HAS FEELING FOR ME ANYMORE?!' He thought.  
"Hmmm..." And was left wondering with his thoughts.

? ﾟﾘﾣ?  
Chi chi walked Bulma down the street, still brandishing the umbrella over the two.  
"GOD! When will it stop flippin rainin!"chi chi complained. Bulma was just silent.  
"When will you talk?!" Chi chi said over the rain.  
"Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello heello!" Chi chi yelled.  
"Chi chi, I'm thinking right now so please be quiet," Bulmareplied delicately.  
"Gosh, Bulma. Just trying to start a conversation..." And they walked the rest of the way in silence. Soon they got back to Chi Chi's 'crib'. Chi chi insisted that Bulma sit on the couch and so that's what Bulma did. While Chi chi made tea, coffee for Bulma, Bulma decided to go talk to Goten. First, she had to find the boy. Bulma got up and decided t look in Goten and Gohan's room. She only found the elder brother.  
"Oh, hey Gohan. Have you seen Goten?"  
"Can't say I have seen the little twerp. Why do you ask?"  
"I just wanna talk to him."  
"You usually don't wanna talk to him...why now?"  
"Oh, people can change and leave their comfort zone right...?"  
"Something's up. What's wrong?" He said after a pause.  
"Nothing's wrong!"  
"Yuh huh. Your more talkative than this, and you probably would be interrogating me about my relationship with videl, so something HAS to be wrong."  
"Gohan. I swear to god. NOTHING. ."she countered firmly. Gohan pondered this for a moment.  
"Has trunks done something stupid like, I dunno, brbe me to say that he DIDN'T slide off the mountain with goten on a flat piece of cardboard..." Gohan said nervously. Bulma gaped at him and rushed outside.

? ﾟﾘﾡ?  
Trunks slid down the mountain with glee, or scared glee. Then things started getting dangerous when the water came rushing down the mountain like little rivers. Some even like waterfalls! Trunks was thrown from the board of weak material and fell into a prickly rose bush. ?  
Goten looked down, squinting through the darkness of the night, where trunks landed and giggled a little. Goten flew down to trunks and heaved him up by his arm. He then flew the injured trunks back up the mountain. When he got to the top, Goten noticed a dark silhouette in the horizon. It was getting closer until Goten identified it as Bulma once he saw her shocking blue hair. Goten sweat dropped.  
"Oh um hey mrs. Briefs!" Goten said in a shaky voice, trying to stuff trunks's unconscious body behind him, but his efforts were unsuccessful.  
"What happened?!" Bulma demanded.  
"N-n-n-nothin mrs. Briefs! Trunks here is just sleeping! Heh heh..." And patted trunks's arm and trunks stirred a bit.  
"Then tell me Goten," Bulma paused for a dramatic effect, "why is he covered in THORNS?!"  
"Ok ok! You got me! Trunks thought it would be really cool and beast if we went down the mountain without any protection whatsoever, and while ridin down a really weak piece of cardboard and he wen first, but the it started raining and the water made him rush down faster and he fell off into a prickly rose bush and got covered in thorns! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I knew I shouldn't have let him go first, I shoulda stopped him! Oh stupid Goten! I knew I shoulda asked you fir- hey were you crying?" Goten asked, noticing that Bulma's face looked tear-stained in the moonlight.  
"No...! Well just a sniffle or two, but that's not important! We have to get those thorns out and make sure he's okay!" Bulma exclaimed, picking up trunks gingerly (carefully, just in case you didn't know) , and carried him over to chi Chi's door. Chi chi stood in the door way with her cup of green jade tea in hand.  
"Well what happened to him?" The chef asked.  
"I'm not sure, but I think he went sliding down the mountain on some cardboard." She said with a pained look. "God I. A terrible mother," she said with tears in her eyes, "I should have stayed with him, I shouldn't have let him do seething stupid like that, and now I don't know if he's unconscious...or worse..." She said, more tears rushing down her face.  
Chi chi just looked at her. "Uh, I should have been there to stop him...?"  
"Um can I go I side now momma?" Goten interjected.  
"I guess. But did you know about this whole going down the mountain thing?"  
"Ummm..." He said while grinding his toes into the grass , hands behind his back, head hung, "yes ma'am...I'm sorry..."  
Before chi chi could reply Bulma yelled, " GOTEN YOU JERK! YOU COULD'VE STOPPED HIM! HE COULD BE dead RIGHT NOW!" She gave trunks to chi chi and walked up to Goten and put a hand up to slap him but put it down and started crying again. Goten cocked his head to the side. "Ms. Bulma? Are you okay?" Bulma kept crying.  
"It's...*sniff* mrs. Bulma..." Goten panicked. 'Oh no, I made her worse! .' Bulma finally calmed herself but her face and eyes were puffy and a hint red. Chi chi gave her a hanker chef to blow her nose. Goten roused trunks awake and trunks stared back at him wide eyed. "That. Was. Awesome!" He exclaimed. Bulma turned to look at her son and did a small smile. Though you can still tell she was pained. Trunks cocked his head. "You okay, mom?" Bulma put on her best "yes I'm okay Trunksy face" trunks saw past it. "Mom, what's wrong? Holy shiz nuggets! DID WE LOSE ALL OUR MONEY?! Oh god I can't handle being on the STREETS!" Bulma assured him that that was not the case. "Just some issues between your mom and dad." She said, "but everything will be fine, I promise." She added. Trunks just shrugged. Bulma wiped a few remaining tears away and pulled out her phone. It was time to see if her husband will really commit to apologizing for everything.


	6. Sink or swim?

Bulma went to her contacts and tapped on vegeta's she texted:  
"Hey." He replied,  
"Sup."  
"Um...I have to ask, you know what you did right?"  
"I think so...was it all those bad things I did and not showing I cared? Huh? Did I won the lottery?"  
"Stop joking around. But yes your right."  
"K then. Is that all?"  
"No."  
"Ugh, what now?"  
"One last question."  
"Shoot."  
"Do you love me?"  
No reply from him.  
"Vegeta? Do you love me? Don't fake it. Say it right here right now."  
"Of course."  
"Yeah. Totally true ?"  
"Bulma, I love you to death, why don't you believe me?"  
"Because you never talk like that. Your always just mumbling the word yes, like your embarrassed to be married to me."  
"Because I find it unnatural to be in love when im supposed to be a cold-blooded warrior."  
"K...love you..." Bulma texted.  
"Love you ultimate."  
"Yeah." She put her phone away. She didn't want to sound like a jerk but she wasn't really liking him right now, much less love. She'll come around eventually. But for now she just wanted to snuggle in some blankets, watch horror movies (so not going romance for a while) and just get so scared she would SMP. ( sh#% my pants) she got a blanket made cocoa and popcorn and turned on the amityville movie thing. When it was over she was overwhelmed with fear. 'Holy crap. That was SCARY." She decided she felt okay enough to go home. She walked to trunks and said,  
"Trunks, were going home now."  
"K!" And he followed his mother out the door but said a quick goodbye to Goten. "See ya bro."  
"Bye trunks!"  
"No retard! You gotta say 'see ya.'"  
"Oh! Uh, see ya!"  
And this trunks flew his mother home. They touched down and Bulma opened the door,let trunks in, and closed it again. She really wanted to go to bed. She was exhausted. She tucked trunks in and headed to her room. She found Vegeta calling someone one the phone. "Yeah okay tarble...yes that nyan cat sweater sounds very cool. Yeah k love you bye." And hung up.  
"Hi Vegeta."  
He turned and said, so what happened? Why'd you just blow up at the restaurant?" He asked.  
"Vegeta I'm tired I don't wanna talk right now,"  
"Bulma just answer."  
"I was just so sick and tired of you always not caring and being a stupid dumb bell." He kissed her gently on the cheek. "Bulma, are sure it's "was"?" He whispered in her ear while pulling back.  
"...I'm not sure..." She said, not looking at her put his hand under her pushed her face to face his gently. He saw tears welling in her eyes. He kissed her on the lips softly.  
"Vegeta is this going to work out?" She said barely above a whisper. He pulled in close and whispered, "yes." And tugged her sleeve just a bit. He kissed her ear softly. He then kissed her neck intently.

Trunks lie awake, still thinking how is mother looked when she tried to convince him she was ok. Seeing as he couldn't sleep, he got up out of bed and crept down to his parents room. He saw something he thought would never happen again. Dad was kissing mom's neck! 'I should probably walk away...but I wanna tell Goten! Hmmmmm... I'm gonna staaaaayyyy!? ﾟﾘﾏ' he continued watching through the crack in the door.

Bulma couldn't get her feelings straight. He seemed like he was genuinely sorry and that he cared. But some resent dwelled Inside her. How could he just kiss her and junk and think it'll just whisk it all away?! He thinks that this is going to solve all of those problems going throughout the years?  
The questions relayed through her mind. She couldn't help notice she had lust too, somewhere. Wow. She could not get anything straight.  
Vegeta put his hand on her back and pulled her close. She couldn't help but feel helpless under his kissed her softly on the lips, and Bulma soon realized she herself was kissing him back. She pulled away from his kiss and grasp and turned away.  
"Bulma...look...I know I've been a...well a d#ck, but I really am sorry. Bulma, just this once, forgive me, for all the things I've done." Bulma turned to him and she saw his pleading gaze. Then hatred came. She couldn't believe it! He had the nerve to touch, kiss, or any other Intention, after they're whole predicament. She turned to him and raised her hand. He prepared for the slap. She slapped him. HARD. He looked back at her again, unfazed. Also another reason she hated him. She could never get through to this man, no matter what she did. She could have sworn she saw a crack through the door that wasn't there before. She peeked and saw nothing there. She guessed she thought she fully closed it, but didn't. She pushed the notion to the side. Vegeta looked at her no emotion showing. "Look Vegeta, I just, cannot, do this okay? Maybe when I'm feeling a bit better...over our relationship." She walked toward the bed. "Lets not do anything serious for a while..." She looked at the floor. He lifted her face again. "Then at least have this to pull you over," and kissed her. He pulled back and turned towards the door. "I'm guessing I'm on the couch again, hm?" He said with his irresistible smirk of his. Bulma couldn't believe she just thought that. She slightly nodded. He smirked. "We'll get through this." And he walked out into the hall. Bulma had to disagree. She wasn't into the kissing as she usually was.  
"No...no we won't..." She said to herself silently.

Trunks was blown away. He actually forgot to take cover from his dad. Wow.  
"Trunks , why aren't you in bed?" Trunks jumped. He turned slowly.  
"I dunno..." He said while shrugging.  
"Trunks, don't lie, did you see everything?"  
"Um...yeah...soorrryy..."  
"It's fine, I just want to make sure." He said while walking to the living room. He sat down on the couch collecting his thoughts. He put his head in his hands. "I'm an idiot..." He said aloud. Trunks crept over to him and said, "dad, mom's crying. Should you comfort h- never mind..."  
Vegeta sighed. "Trunks just go to bed, there's nothing to worry about, everything will mend itself in due time." Trunks said, "ugh fine...love you dad, goodnight dad." And walked to his room. Vegeta ran a hand through his hair, and sighed. 'What on earth am I going to do? Bulma's probably going to divorce with me and take trunks or something. I believe that's his decision though...I tried my best mend it but it was In vain...oh well, things will unfold, hopefully in my favor. God the hunger games lie so much.'

That morning, Bulma was racking her brain for what to do. She finally pulled out a pad of paper and a pen and made a t chart.  
DIVORCE : STAY TOGETHER  
1. No more Vegeta. stays  
falls apart. stays the s-

She stopped there. She couldn't bear it. She decided to listen to her heart. She didn't exactly hate Vegeta, but she didn't really love him anymore either. She couldn't exactly stand staying with him. She finally made her decision.

Vegeta was having a war with himself. He didn't want Bulma to be unhappy, but he wanted to stay together. He still worried how trunks would take this. He hoped he would be fine. But he couldn't be someone so cruel to keep their spouse if they wanted to leave. He finally made his decision.

Trunks was totally oblivious to all of the decisions. There was a knock at the door. His mom answered it and it was Goten. They both relaxed in the living room. Trunks told everything about what was going on. Goten gasped.  
"Wow,my mom kept saying this was going to happen."  
"Well your mom is right," trunks said.  
"Yeah..."  
"It was awkward when they were kissing and all that..."  
"Sounds like it..." Goten commented begrudgingly.  
"Dad pulled one of mom's sleeves down!"  
"ALL THE WAY?!" Goten exclaimed.  
"No, like down below her shoulder or something."  
"Oh,ok."  
"Shh! Here comes mom!" Bulma walked past the two, did a small wave, and walked onward.  
"Where do you think she's going trunks?"  
"Hmm...I da know..."

Bulma walked outside to the Mustang parked outside. She fought the urge for a cigarette, even though she was totally stressed. She opened the car door and slipped inside. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. She put the keys in the ignition, jerked them to the right, and the mustang roared to life.  
She turned on the radio as she drove. Currently "When I Was Your man" by Bruno Mars was on 106.1. She loved the song but In this matter, she couldn't help but think about what would happen after she acted.

10 MINUTES BEFORE...  
Trunks and Goten followed Bulma out to her car and ducked in the trunk. As she drove she stopped at chi Chi's to say hi. When she got back, she drove to a new building. Your wondering how trunks and Goten can see I presume? They opened the trunk a bit and saw they were in unknown territory. She finally stopped, Goten almost bowling out from the car. Trunks grabbed Goten's shirt and tugged him back, but then slapped him upside the head.  
"Ow!" Goten said, rubbing the spot on his head where trunks ruthfully slapped him.  
"You dummy! You could have cracked your skull open!" They both stared at each other. Then they both burst out laughing.  
"Wow trunks! You sound like my mother!" Goten said through tears.  
"Yeah, and mine, YOU? Crack your SKULL open?! Hah! How ridiculous was that?!" They laughed until Bulma returned from wherever she had gone.

When they got home, Bulma walked to find Vegeta watching television, one leg crossed on the other, his head resting on his hand.  
"Vegeta...?" Bulma said quietly. Vegeta looked at her and sat up.  
"Yeah?"  
"Well...I don't think this'll work. So I think..."  
"Yes. I knew it would come soon...the papers...?" He said, eyes closed, head hung.  
Bulma pulled them out of her pocket and handed them to her husband. He read it over, got up and got a pen, and sat down again.  
"Are you sure about this?" He asked. Bulma hesitated. Could she really bring herself to do it? She choked back the tears, but her lip and nodded. Vegeta's expression seemed to harden. He sighed and said,"if it's what you want then fine." He looked at the top of the divorce papers, looked at his wife, then slowly signed his signature.

Vegeta couldn't believe he just signed his name. He said, " so do you need to take these back now Bulma?" She nodded slowly. He then asked, "so do I need to take my ring off?" Bulma pondered this. "I'm not sure..." She said barely above a whisper. He watched her walk away. He felt a tiny urge to cry, but braced himself. He couldn't break down before trunks even knew yet.  
Vegeta walked to trunks and said, "trunks do you know what's going on?" Trunks shook his head.  
"Well...your mom and I aren't going to be together for a while..."  
"Whoa did you...sign some papers or something?" He nodded. "So you guys are divorced now?"  
"When she redeems the papers, yes." Vegeta replied.  
"Oh. So who do I go with?" He asked calmly.  
"That's up to you." Vegeta went back to the couch and fingered his ring. He hoped he had done the right thing.

Bulma walked back through her home door, now single. She saw vegeta's things already packed and sealed in a capsule and said, "well...bye Vegeta...I guess..."  
"Yeah...um..." There was an awkward pause.  
"Well, seem you around Vegeta." Bulma said, hand outstretched. Vegeta shook it and asked who got custody of trunks.  
"They said he could choose." Just then, trunks came up, suitcase packed up in a capsule, and he said,  
"Mom, ima go with dad."

Bulma's heart nearly broke.  
"Okay..." Then her voice broke when saying goodbye she gave them the required amount of money after divorces, and the two just left. Bulma then changed her Facebook status from "married" to "single". Yamcha likes this.


	7. Managing without?

It has been two months later, and Vegeta and trunks were doing fine. Vegeta managed to actually get a job as a business man, (seeing as the story of the whole possession thing he seemed like one) so they were doing fine. But nothing was really the same without Bulma. Trunks didn't talk very often, seeing as he didn't really pair up with his father much. Vegeta wasn't doing so well either. He still hadn't gotten over the divorce, and he could have sworn that he saw Bulma the other day with another guy. Something wasn't right...

Bulma had been getting along quite well. She knew she missed trunks very much, it was almost unbearable, but she felt a bit more free without Vegeta. Now she felt even better when she met Derek. Derek Gomez was a great and nice man. She met him the month before at Starbucks and they chatted over coffee. They had several similarities, such as they both enjoyed romance, had been in serious relationships, and had a love for technology and science. Today however was different. She got ready in a v neck elbow sleeve length red shirt, with a pink tank top underneath, blue booty cut denim shorts, and converse blue sneakers. She planned a afternoon with him as friends at Starbucks. As she got in the car she wondered if he had feelings for her. It had been a month, so it wouldn't be unnatural. She pushed the notion to the back of her mi d and drove to Starbucks. She saw Derek, black shaft hair with bangs swept to side, slim, peace sign shirt, jeans, and sneakers. So perfect. She stopped herself. Did she just think that? She forgot about it and stepped out of the car and waved. He smiled and waved back. He jogged over to her and said hi.  
"Wow, you look great!" He said.  
"Thanks, you do too." She said while putting a bang behind her ear.  
He smiled and said, "coffee's on me!"  
"I can't let you do that," she said while smiling.  
"Come on, a beautiful woman such as yourself shouldn't pay for a guy!"  
She just loved it when he said things like that.  
"Fine. You win." She said. He led the way to Starbucks and held the door open for her.  
"Thanks."  
"No problem madam."  
They both got coffee with Derek paying for it. Derek than turned serious.  
"Bulma, um, I hope I'm not too sudden but..." He said, rubbing the back of this neck with his free hand.  
"But I was hoping that if you wanted, we could go to the movies later..." He then blushed, " like a date...?"  
Bulma set her coffee down and said, "of course! That'd be great! What movie?"  
"Um..." He was stunned that she had actually said yes.  
"Safe haven! I've been looking forward to seeing that!"  
"Alright then. It's a date!"

Bulma was ecstatic. She couldn't wait to go. She took a shower, making sure her hair was extra soft. She pulled on a shoulder-less,tight pink shirt and light blue skinny jeans with a pair of pink strap heels. She grabbed a pair of small but noticeable blue indigo earrings and got a black jade necklace her mother bought. She put on a matching bracelet then put on her make up. She had cherry red lipstick with lip gloss on top, black mascara and eyeliner, she put just a hint of pink blush, to where it wasnt even noticable, then some blue eyeshadow. After all that she put rose perfume on. She admired herself in the mirror, making sure she looked perfect. She grabbed a black hand purse and headed out the door.

Vegeta and trunks were still not In the happiest of moods. Vegeta decided that they might feel a bit better if they got out more.  
He went to trunks's room and saw him reading a game informer. Trunks looked up from his reading and saw it was his father.  
"Oh hey dad." He said closing his game informer and putting it away.  
"Hey trunks...I'm...thinking about the movies...so you wanna go?" Trunks pondered this. Trunks smiled.  
"Why are you smiling?" Vegeta asked.  
"Cuz I've been waiting for you to ask for us to go somewhere." Trunks hopped from his bed and told his dad he wanted to see despicable me 2.  
"Um...ok...?" Vegeta said.  
"Great! I'll get dressed!" So trunks ushered his father out of the room. Vegeta decided he would get dressed too.  
He went over to his room and changed into a tan elbow length shirt with black jeans and black converse shoes. When Vegeta came back out, he saw trunks in a blue hoodie, green shorts, and blue sneakers.  
"Alright dad! Lookin good!"  
"You look good too." Vegeta said, ruffling his sons hair. They both walked out the door, and took flight.

Bulma pulled into the movie parking lot and got out of her car. She saw Derek at the front, looking around. Soon he put his head down in disappointment. Bulma came up behind him and poked his shoulder. He jumped and turned around.  
"Oh my Jesus! You came!" He exclaimed.  
"Yeah silly! Of course I came!" She smiled.  
He looked her up and down. Bulma actually didn't mind somehow.  
"WOW, you look GREAT! My god your beautiful! Your like a goddess!" Bulma blushed.  
"You look very handsome too." He wore a short sleeves tee shirt with the never shout never band logo on it. He wore blue faded jeans with red reebok sneakers.  
"Yeah, but you just look just so sexy!" He covered his mouth as soon as he said it.  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I'm not usually like that, but...oh god you must think I'm some perve now..."  
"No! Of course not! It was just an accident! Plus I didn't really mind..."  
"Oh...you didn't...?"  
"Not at all! Now lets go see that movie!" She said, winking.  
They walked In and Derek pulled out the tickets. The ticket admission person redeemed them and passed them through. They got popcorn and soda (Derek paid of course) and headed into the theater. They found a couple of seats somehow and were then ushered out of the theater when the admission person said he got despicable me 2 tickets. They walked back to the concession stand and talked.  
"Sorry about that Bulma..." He said apologetically.  
"It's okay! Lets not waste our tickets! The movie looks good, or so i've seen from the commercial." So they both went to the despicable me 2 theater.

Vegeta and trunks touched down in front of the theater and went to the ticket stand. Vegeta bought them both tickets and they both headed over to the concession stand and I'm pretty sure you know how THAT went...  
They walked into the theater and trunks saw a familiar face. His mother. Trunks tugged on his dad's shirt, and Vegeta looked where his finger was pointing. He saw his ex wife, Bulma, sitting next to another man. He knew he no longer cared for her but...something in him just seemed to change. He had a new emotion: jealousy.  
Trunks felt his fathers grip on his hand tighten.  
"Uh, dad, loosen your grip please."  
"Oh, sorry." He let go completely.  
Trunks tried to snap his father back to reality, but couldn't. He wondered what was wrong...?  
Vegeta wasn't paying attention to his son. He was too busy thinking about who this man was. He swore he knew who this man was...but who? He was also thinking g of how Bulma could have the nerve to just go find another man just like that. He also thought of the times he and her were just dating and he took her to the movies. It seems as If a century had passed since then. He couldn't believe this moron just replaced him just like that. Though she looked so happy. But with the wrong man. Randomly, When I Was Your Man by Bruno Mars played in his head. His heart just about broke completely. Trunks snapped him back to reality.  
"DAD!"  
"Huh? What?" He looked down at trunks.  
"I found the perfect seats!" He pointed to the row In front of Bulma. Exactly in front of her, two seats were left.  
'No, not near him...!' He thought.  
"Come on dad!" He grabbed his hand and half dragged, half pulled his father along. He pushed his father down into the seat. As soon as he sat down the movie started.

Bulma felt so comfortable with Derek, she almost felt as if he were a lifelong friend of hers. But she couldn't help but think about the time when Vegeta took her to the movies. She had to admit she missed him a bit but not as mi h as she did before, now she had Derek. She turned and saw a very familiar hair color. Lavender. She saw trunks holding vegeta's hand. Trunks was looking directly at her and pointing at her too. She looked away quickly and acted as if nothing had happened. She then saw Vegeta staring at her. She again kept looking at Derek.  
"You okay Bulma?"  
"Yeah...I just saw my son with my ex husband."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah they just got out out of the theater." She lied.  
"K...darn I was really hoping to meet this guy."  
"Yeah...darn..."

The movie ended and Bulma and Derek exited the theater. When they got to the parking lot, Derek offered her a ride. After she had capsulized her car, she got into Derek's Mercedes Bens car. While the drive was going, Bulma noticed that he was looking exhausted.  
"Hey are you okay Derek?"  
"Hm? Oh I'm always like this after movies." He chuckled then yawned. "Yeah, I always get tired after movies." He smiled.  
"Oh I see, my dad always does that."  
"Yeah...my dad was in the army and well..."  
"He died?"  
He gave a simple nod.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry for your loss..."  
"Yeah ...he was a bit on the stern side but...he was cool!"  
They finally got to Bulma's house and they both got out of the car.  
"Thanks, I had a great time Derek." Bulma said  
"Yeah...sorry about the whole ticket switch up...I promise I'll make it up to you!" Derek exclaimed. "But yeah I had a good time too." He blushed. "Um...I'm really happy to have gotten to go to the movies with you Bulma..." He looked up and kissed her straight on the lips. Bulma kissed him back. They pulled away.  
Derek turned crimson. "You kiss perfectly."  
"You too."  
"You didn't think that was awkward?"  
"No. In fact I've been waiting for that ever since I saw you." Then she kissed him again. But this time it sustained longer. He put his hands around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She ran her hand through his hair and pulled him closer. They both then pulled away.  
"Wow, you kiss just...wow." Derek said.  
Bulma winked at him. "Thanks again for the movie."  
"Yeah. See you later Bulma! Good night!"  
She waved bye, went inside, got dressed in PJ's and settled into bed. She smiled as she thought again of one of the best nights ever.

Vegeta and trunks left the theater and flew home. Vegeta tucked trunks in bed, but trunks wasn't done talking yet.  
"Hey dad?"  
"Yes?"  
"Why were you kind of spaced out at the movies when you saw mom?"  
"Well she was with another guy so I felt kind of betrayed."  
"Oh...do you miss her?"  
"Yes..."  
"Well why don't you just go get her back?"  
"Well I know that I can't. She just won't take me back..."  
"I'm sure you will be able to!"  
"No..."  
Trunks sat up.  
"Dad! How come you're the strongest fighter ever but you can't go get your wife back?!"  
"...trunks, sometimes strength can't win every battle."  
"I guess your right..."  
"Well now it's time for bed, so go to sleep." Vegeta ruffled trunks's hair and kissed his forehead, turned off the light, and exited the room. He went to his room and laid down on his bed. He just wanted to end the worst day of his life.

Trunks awoke to the smell of bacon.  
"OMG! Time to eat pig guts!" He did a fist pump as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. He wrenched open the door and bolted down the hallway with his saiyan speed.  
Trunks immediately sat down in a chair as soon as a plate was set in front of him.  
"Morning dad!" Trunks said, mouth full of food.  
"Morning trunks." His father mumbled as he put the ingredients he used up.  
"Aren't you gonna eat?"  
"I already ate." He lied. He honestly didn't feel like eating at the moment.  
"Oh ok!" And he continued eating.

Bulma awoke and took a shower. She then got dressed in a random shirt and jeans, brushed her hair, and walked down to eat a robot cooked breakfast. Her usual morning routine.  
After she ate, she pulled out her cell phone and called up vegeta's number. She wanted to check on how trunks was doing with the jerk.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey will you give the phone to trunks?"  
"Sure...?" About a minute later, trunks came on.  
"Hey mom!" He said excitedly, "I haven't heard for. You I. Forever!"  
"Hey Trunksy."  
"What were you doin with that guy at the theater? Who was he?"  
"Oh just a...friend..." Bulma felt kind of sad to call him only a friend. But she wasn't lying. He never asked to go further so they WERE still stupid dumb friends.  
"Then why'd you have such a fuss over looking so good? I mean it looked like it...?"  
"I can't just go out in some casual outfit with friends!" She knew he knew the truth though.  
"Mom...is he your boyfriend? I mean you looked kind of... On a date...on the flight back home, I saw you guys kissing too..."  
She was really screwed now.  
"Ok...but we aren't In a relationship though. That was like our first kiss together. He never asked to go steady. Technically I didn't lie In saying I went to the movies with a friend."  
"No, your a romantic interest."

"How could you just go and forget about dad like that?! SO YOU JUST DECIDE TO GO OFF HIM LIKE THAT, TWO MONTHS LATER YOUR WITH ANOTHER GUY, ACTING AS IF NO DIVORCE EVER HAPPENED?! I SAW HOW DAD LOOKED WHEN HE SAW YOU WITH HIM! HE STILL CARES MOM! GOD MOM YOUR SUCHA...such a...sl#t!" And he hung up.  
Bulma felt hurt by that. She knew he cared. Now anyway...he should have tried when they were together.  
"He just doesn't understand... Maybe when he's older..." Bulma said aloud.

Trunks was fuming mad. He meant what he said, not regretting a word. He knew his mom could be a  
Sl#t sometimes when it comes to clothes, but now, he thought, 'ugh, she deserved it, the witch.' Trunks walked over to his dad, who was on the couch, looking as if something was troubling him.  
"Dad what's wrong?" Vegeta looked at him and trunks saw his father's eyes were a little red.  
"Nothing..."  
"Is it mom?"  
He didn't answer.  
"With that guy...?"  
"...y...yes..." He said quietly.  
"It's okay, you don't need her,"  
"But...she just...seemed to move on...just like that...it seemed as if...she knew him...more than that...as if she married him...and...not me..." He said, more to himself than trunks. Tears welled in the prince's eyes. Trunks thought it awkward because he never saw his dad cry. He also thought he wouldn't ever cry. He was wrong. Vegeta put his head in his hands, and cried silently.  
"Dad?" Trunks said, "I should probably go then..." Trunks got up and went to his room.

Vegeta couldn't believe he had cried. He dried his tears and focused himself. He couldn't start breaking down. He had to stay strong for trunks. He just could not afford to start some emotional break down every second.  
Though he did feel as if a invisible weight was lifted from his shoulders. He needed to cry, it was natural. But not for a warrior. He got up and went to trunks's room.  
He opened his door a crack and saw trunks playing Xbox.  
"Trunks?" His voice still a bit shaky, but he cleared his throat and his voice was normal again.  
"Yeah?"  
"Sorry about the whole crying session thing...I just had to let some emotions flow..."  
"It's okay. I understand."  
"I promise I won't do that again, it's going to be fine and I'm not going to break down again."  
"Okay." Trunks smiled. Vegeta waved goodbye and closed his door.

Bulma longed to see Derek again. She called him over and made them both coffee. They both sat on the couch.  
"So whatcha need Bulma?"  
"Well...I think that my son no longer loves me..." Then the tears came. Derek immediately came over to her and comforted her. He put his arms around her and said comforting words to her. After she was calmed down he kissed her softly on the cheek.  
"Thanks Derek..."  
"Your welcome Bulma." He smiled reassuringly.  
"Hey um Derek?"  
"Yes?" His blue eyes seemed to sparkle."I think...I think I want to...take our relationship further...I want to be your girlfriend..."  
"Bulma.."  
"What?" She worried she said it to suddenly.  
"I love you." And he kissed her. She kissed him back. He got on top of her and kissed her put her arms around him and kissed him on the neck. He put his hand next to her waist and propped them both up. He tugged Bulma's sleeve down to below her shoulder. Bulma backed away from his kiss.  
"Don't do that..."  
"Why ever not?" He said, kissing her softly.  
"Because my ex...he did this exact thing before we divorced."  
"You don't have to worry about him anymore. I'm here for you, and I promise not to hurt you." He kissed her neck. She knew she should just forget about Vegeta...but something was tugging at her...something about this guy... She pushed it to the side and realized her sleeve was down again. He was kissing her shoulder and moved to her lips. He started to lift her shirt up but stopped and started to and back up.  
"Sorry, I got a little carried away..." He said blushing.  
"It's alright...I didn't mind much...just that my husband used to do that...not the shirt lifting thing but the sleeve thing...it's kinda eating at me..."  
"Bulma," he said, putting an arm around her and rubbing her arm in comfort, " he won't hurt you anymore..." And he kissed his new girlfriend.

Vegeta couldn't really get himself together. He knew that man...but he knew not where...he didn't know if he was famous...or infamous...  
Trunks wasn't noticing his stress over it, and didn't seem troubled. Vegeta noticed he did seem to miss his mother, but other than that, trunks seemed to be fine. Vegeta however, didn't seem to feel the same. Several emotions overtook him, such as a yearning to see Bulma again. He knew he still had feelings for her but he wouldn't admit it.  
Trunks came down the stairs with something behind his back.  
"Heeey, daaaad!"  
"Hm...?" He mumbled, half listening.  
"Look what I goot!" Vegeta looked at his son and saw him holding tickets to see Coldplay's concert. Vegeta looked at them wide eyed. He reached a hand out, and trunks thought it was for the tickets, but it turned out as Vegeta hugging him.  
"Uh, dad? Don't you want the tickets?"  
"Yes, but I'm just so grateful on how you got the ti-" he stopped. He put trunks at arm's length and asked,  
"How did you get them? Like his did you pay?"  
"My allowance I had while you and mom were still together. I bought them a while back, and I was gonna give them to you on your birthday, but you seemed so down I decided to give them to you now..."  
"Thanks trunks. Also how did you notice I was down? I thought I hid it so well!"  
"I peeked in your room from time to time," trunks straightened up, " but you know you don't need her. She was a bad person from the start! You need to find someone else!"  
"Trunks, I appreciate the pep talk, but she isn't as bad as you say she is. It was my fault we got divorced. I was a jerk to her so she made the right choice and untied the knot."  
"Knot? What knot?"  
"When you get married, there's a phrase 'tie the knot'. It means your getting married. To untie it, your divorcing." He explained.  
"Oh. Well anyways, maybe it wasn't you, maybe she was just whining cuz you weren't the ultimate prince she thought you were."  
"Hm...never thought of that."  
"See! Maybe you were a great husband and SHE was the bad spouse!"  
"Yeah. What am I doing moping over her! She was the home wrecker." He smirked.  
"Oh yeah! Come on, we're gonna be late for the concert!"


	8. Really feeling okay?

Bulma couldn't believe last night. They only just got together, and he was already touching her in ways he shouldn't.  
She did enjoy a little thrill, but not to early. She knew Vegeta wasn't like that...why was she thinking about HIM?! She did want to talk to him...seriously, they didn't separate as enemies. She never gave him an evil look at the theater or actually resent him...  
She fished her phone out of her pocket and dialed vegeta's number.  
"Um...Bulma?"  
"Yeah. Hey."  
"I'm kinda busy..." A roar of fans came from the background.  
"Where are you?"  
"A Coldplay concert." She could hear the song "yellow" being sung.  
"Oh. Well I can call later..."  
"K." And he hung up.  
"Wow. He must really hate me right now."

Trunks was having a blast. He had always wanted to go to a Coldplay concert. He even managed to get backstage passes!  
After the concert, they got to meet the Coldplay lead singer. When the singer, Chris Martin, asked why they came, trunks just plain out explained this whole story.  
"Oh. All that in a little more than two months? Wow. So you like my band?" Vegeta nodded.  
"I never caught your names...?"  
"Vegeta."  
"Unique! I like it!" Chris said.  
"Trunks."  
"Very cool." He then said to trunks.  
He thought about something.  
"Would you both like to go on stage with me? This is a very interesting story and I would like for everyone to hear it."

Bulma parked at the concert parking lot. She walked to the ticket admission stand where several people tried to get in.  
"Um, hello I'm Bulma briefs and I need to get In please. The ticket admission guy immediately let her through.  
She pushed through the crowd and saw that the concert was on hold. On the sign, it said Coldplay, Hoobastank, and Paul McCartney were there.  
"I thought it was only Coldplay...?"  
A man next to her said, "no ma'am. They changed it at the last second. To give the audience a thrill." Bulma nodded and thanked the man. She then saw Hoobastank walk on stage.

Vegeta couldn't believe this. Chris Martin just told Hoobastank about the whole thing and was about to announce it. He would MUCH rather prefer it his own business. The lead singer, Douglas Robb, welcomed everyone and started his introduction.  
"I would like to thank Coldplay for their wonderful performance on their hit song yellow. I also heard from them an amazing and compelling story from them that I would love to tell. Please welcome Vegeta and trunks!"

Bulma couldn't believe it. Vegeta and trunks were the two they were talking about. She was going to be embarrassed. IN PUBLIC. She turned to exit but was caved In by fans. She watched in horror as trunks and Vegeta both walked on stage.

Trunks was holding out peace signs and trying to be cool. Vegeta was just putting his hands in his pockets, hoping trunks would cover his appearance.  
"Today I will share with you their story, a heart breaking, tragic story. Here I go!" And Douglas told the whole thing. Now trunks felt real famous. Vegeta on the other hand was thoroughly embarrassed.  
"Now that you've heard the story I will at The Re-"  
"HEY!" A voice from the crowd yelled. People parted to show who had said it. A spotlight shown on the speaker.

Bulma couldn't stand how such pity these people were giving them. "HEY!" She yelled. People backed away from her and a spotlight shown on her.  
"You deserve every bit of grief and misery Vegeta!" She yelled. "Stop trying to get everyone to feel sorry for you! I know this was your fault! You were the one who was a jerk and got us divorced because of it!"

Vegeta's heart sank. She had come. Half of him was relived. The other half of him not so much. She walked up on stage and gave him a stern look.  
"Look, I'm sorry for you if you're being a baby over something you caused but I've found another guy so I'm not going to worry about you! Just get OVER it! You just seem to sit here and pity yourself for yourself being a jerk which cause this all to happen! Just stop trying to get everyone to agree with your stupid story and just go off yourself or something!" And with that, she turned on her heel and stormed off stage.

Vegeta was now just feeling hated. She had just told him to off himself, or kill himself. Could she have really meant what she had said? He walked to the mic and cleared his throat.  
"Bulma. For your information I'm not grieving. And for that guy you call "boyfriend" he can go screw himself. As for you, I've never needed you. I know the problem in our relationship was you. You just wanted me to be perfect all the god damn time. Obviously you never knew that nobody is perfect. I've been done with you, you slut. And as for the whole "offing myself" bullshit,you can do that for me. So Bulma, fuck you you slut, whore, and tu pokito toto punto! Translation: bye you annoying little bitch!)And he dropped the mic and walked off stage. He couldn't believe he had just said that.

Bulma just left. She didn't care for another one of his stupid speeches. She saw trunks walk off stage, following his father. She just got in the car and drove home.

Trunks went to his father who was just about to take off with him. "Great job dad! You showed HER!"  
He smirked and nodded. They both took flight and left the concert stage.


	9. Truly over for good?

As Bulma drove home, she felt tears roll down her cheeks. She brushed them away. 'I can't let Vegeta get under my skin.' She told herself. She turned on the radio and "like we used to" came on.  
"No,no,no, and no." She said, As the questions came on such as "does he hold you when you cry?". She pulled in to the driveway, exited her car, and capsulized it. She wiped away the few remaining tears as she opened her door.  
She undressed and took a long shower. She made the heat go as hot as she could stand, just to get her mind off. She got out of the shower And dried her hair, then dressed in PJ's. She then went to bed. She wanted Derek more than ever before now.

As they touched down, Vegeta just flew on autopilot. Meaning he was walking and such, but not exactly noticing.  
Trunks opened the door and went inside. Vegeta closed it and sat on the couch.  
"I seriously just blew our last chance of getting back together." He said aloud.  
"This again? Dad, you did the right thing!"  
"No."  
"What d'you mean no?"  
"Something tells me this guy...he's not right..."  
"For mom? Dad I know you miss her and your jealous about that guy and everything but you gotta let it g-"  
"No! I mean I know this guy! He...he isn't as he seems...I think he might be...a known person..."  
"Like a celebrity?" Trunks said, In a bored tone.  
"No..."  
"Then what?"  
"I don't know...yet..." Vegeta added.

The next morning, Bulma woke up, did her usual routine, and then texted Derek.  
"Hey."  
"Hey babe! :p" he replied.  
" I just had the worst night of my life."  
"What, you got upstaged by your ex in front of millions of people which got broadcasted on YouTube and a person made a vine of your ex saying...what was it...ah, adios tu pokito toto punto! (I didn't mean it towards you, Bulma, I was just copying him.)"  
"Oh my god, what?! On YouTube and Vine?!"  
"Yeah. Now people are going twilight on you guys. Choosing between your side, and his side."  
"Wow..."  
"I'm on team Bulma!"  
" aw your so sweet."  
"3 you!"  
":P." She texted.  
"Oh I gotta go. Bye!"  
"K bye!" She knew they can't start saying "love you" until they're together for like 3 months. A month at the least. She put her phone away and decided to get some iced coffee. She went out the door and went in her car.

Vegeta awoke and started making breakfast. After he was done, trunks came down the stairs.  
"Mmm! Breakfast!" And sat down and began eating.  
After they were both done, Vegeta went to go watch some TV. He flicked over to channel 4 and couldn't believe what he saw.  
"Today, on channel 4 news, a riot has been now been known." Said the news woman.  
"Oh god please no..."  
"Divorced couple, Vegeta (last name unknown) and Bulma briefs, had a recent argument at the Coldplay, Hoobastank, and Paul McCartney concert last night. Her is a clip tooken by Ryan McCoy." It showed a video In The upper right hand corner of a clip taken by a perfect angle view of Bulma. It appeared he was right next to her. The clip showed from Douglas Robb telling the story, to the full argument of he and Bulma.  
"Oh god..." Vegeta said in despair.  
"It is now being known," the new woman continued, " that everyone is now taking sides as to who they believe started the fighting in the first place. So far there have been 16, 347 followers of Bulma, and 1,439,567 followers of Vegeta. Now make that 568!" She said, as she pinned on a Vegeta button to her chest. Then the news switched off. Vegeta sunk into the couch.  
Trunks came in. "What up now?"  
"Watch the channel four news..." He said, handing over his own phone.  
After trunks watched it, trunks began to laugh.  
"Wow! It's like your Edward, and she's Jacob, and the reason for it all is Bella!" He rolled on the floor, laughing.  
After he recovered, he handed his father's phone back. Trunks wiped his tears away.  
"Okay, sorry, I just found that hiLARIOUS! Or...HITLARIOUS I should say!" And bursted out laughing once more. Vegeta waited patiently, which was totally against his nature to do. Trunks finished LMAO, he had a smirk on his face.  
"What now?" Vegeta said a bit irritated and impatient.  
"Fine then, I won't tell you Mr. Jerky pants!"  
Vegeta cooled down.  
"What?" He said naturally.  
"Well, I've seen how stressed and worried and alone you were-"  
"Where is this going?" Vegeta Interjected.  
"Hang on! So I got you a pass for the strip club!"  
"WHAT?!"  
"Just kidding! I got you a pass for-"  
"NOT a concert?"  
"Not a concert." Trunks assured him.  
"Then what?"  
"Passes for Minecon!"  
"Really? Where do you keep getting money?!"  
"I told you, my allowance!"  
"I thought that was used for the concert."  
"I only borrowed $5 from your wallet, the rest from my remaining allowance money I had."  
"Okay, well you should probably save those passes...I don't feel like going out anywhere."  
"Over mom again?!"  
"No, over the fact that I'm going to be swarmed by people."  
"Oh. Question, ARE you still moping over mom like a yamcha?"  
"No, I'm officially done with her for good. I've officially decided I ain't talkin to her no more. She isn't worth it anymore."

Bulma now had time to clear her mind.  
'So why am I worrying over Vegeta? Am I actually over him? Now there's a whole war going on, and now I'm known even more... Also i want to know if Derek was exactly who he is. Personality wise. is he clingy? Or is he the nice gentleman i took him to be? But I answers one of my questions at least, I'm not going to worry about Vegeta anymore. He is now COMPLETELY out of my life. I want nothing else to do with him. I just want to be with Derek.' She thought.


	10. Will the church bells ring?

2 YEARS LATER (trunks and Vegeta did come and celebrate holidays and such with Bulma)

Bulma's relationship with Derek had gotten serious. Hers and vegeta's public rivalry ceased. They were now neutral toward each other, Vegeta not so much with Derek still. Bulma was walking the park with Derek, on a fine spring evening.  
"Wow, it's beautiful this time of season." Bulma said, astonished.  
"Yeah, it is." Derek agreed. He suddenly stopped. He took a deep inhale and let it go.  
"Bulma?"  
"Yeah?" She said stopping in her tracks.  
"I need to ask you something..."  
"What is it?"  
He kneeled on the ground and pulled out a box. "Bulma...will you marry me?"

Vegeta had gotten along well with trunks. They had spent a lot of time with each other during the two years.  
"So dad, how do you think mom's doing?"  
"Oh I called her earlier and she told me how she was doing."  
"So?"  
"She is doing great, trunks, stop worrying." He joked.  
"Okay, I'm just wondering.!"  
"So what do you want to do?"  
"I da know..."  
"You wanna go and see your mom?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Alright then. Lets go."

Bulma was astonished. She was absolutely speechless. She saw the ring and gasped. It was a beautiful diamond crested in the middle of other precious jewels surrounding it in a shape of a heart. She immediately got on Her knees and hugged him. She cried in tears of joy.  
"Yes! Of course yes!" Bulma said through her tears.

They landed at Bulma house and knocked. When no one came to the door, Vegeta texted her.  
"Hey um where r u?"  
"The park."  
"Oh. Is it ok if me and trunks come there?"  
"I'm kinda busy."  
"Doing what? Sucking face with your bf again?"  
"No!"  
"Then what?"  
"I'm here collecting flowers for my mom."  
"Mm-hm.:/"  
"Ugh. Sometimes you think the weirdest things sometimes."  
"I know. But still."  
"*facepalm*"  
"LOL :D" Vegeta texted mockingly.  
"Bye."  
Vegeta Put his phone away and looked down at trunks.  
"she's at the park right now."  
"Can we go?"  
"She said she's busy."  
"Dang it! I really wanted to see her!" And with that, they both flew home.  
When they touched down, trunks went to his room to go play Xbox with Goten. Vegeta quickly checked Bulma's Facebook status. It went from "single" to "fiancée". Vegeta disliked this.

Trunks put in borderlands 2 and got into Goten's party. He sat on the floor and put his headset on.  
"Hey bro."  
"Oh hi trunks! I was playing princess sparkle pony 4! It's so much fun!"  
"Wow. So you wanna play borderla-"  
"So How are your parents doin?" Goten Interjected.  
"Um fine...?"  
"Oh! They're back together?"  
"No, but they don't hate each other, well anyways, wanna play borderlands 2?"  
"Yeah!" Trunks invited Goten into the game and In no time at all, they were both shooting heads off of psychos and bandits.  
Trunks's door opened a bit and Vegeta walked in. He sat on trunks's bed.  
"Your playing the usual huh? I should have known." He said, putting his hands in his pockets.  
"Yep..." Trunks said, completely sucked into the game."  
"Hey did I tell you your mom just died in a car crash?"  
"Wait WHAT?!"  
"No, no, I was testing to see how sucked in you were, don't worry she's fine. Except that she got proposed to by Derek."  
"She said no right!"  
"Incorrect."  
"She said yes?! Oh Jesus!" He said, face palming himself.  
"I know right? So friggin ridiculous to do."  
"Poor gal. She has to marry THAT guy."  
"Yeah." He said, crossing his left leg over his right and folding his arms across his chest.  
"Trunks, I gotta go, it's Lunchtime! Yay!" And Goten signed off.  
"We'll I guess the purple tsunami has to stop terrorizing its victims on Xbox once more.

Bulma drove home, feeling great. She just got proposed to, at her favorite park ever, at the patch of trees she loves so much. She parked In her driveway, got out, and didn't even bother to capsulize her car. She rushed into her house and got out her phone and called her mom. 'I never even told her I got divorced!' She thought as she waited for her mother to pick it up.  
"Hello?" It was dr. Briefs  
"Hey dad! Guess what?"  
"Um...you won the lottery?!" He said hopefully.  
"Okay, first of all, I don't gamble, and no, I didn't win the lottery, I got proposed to!"  
"Oh, did Vegeta get offed again in another unknown world crisis I wasn't aware of?"  
"No, we got divorced."  
"Oh. Well. Why? You two were doing so well!"  
"Not really. So I found this other guy named Derek Gomez. He just proposed to me at the park and everything, so yeah."  
"Hm...well should you tell your mother then?" Dr. Briefs asked.  
"Yeah. Thanks dad."  
"Mm-hm." And a few seconds later, mrs. Briefs was put on the phone.  
"Hi deeyah!" She said In her jersey accent.  
"Hi mom."  
"Bulma! I haven't heard from you in a long time!"  
"Yeah. Well, first of all, me and Vegeta got divor-"  
"WHAT?! But he was such a nice man! Why'd you go and do something like that?" Mrs. Briefs said sadly.  
"He wasn't as nice as you thought, now mom, I got proposed to by this guy named Derek Gomez-"  
"Oh! I've heard of him! Oh but where...hm..."  
"Ok well anyway,-  
"Oh! I think he was a chief at the police...something to do with a chief and police..."  
"Well he proposed to me-"  
"Right off the street? Deeyah, you shouldn't marry people off the street."  
"No, I've known him for at least two years now."  
"Oh ok then that's understandable."  
"Ok mom, well that's all I had to tell ya, so bye, love ya, tell dad too."  
"Bye deeyah! Love ya too honey!" And she hung up. She then Moved to chi chi.  
"Hello, son residence speaking, son chi chi here, how may I help you on this fine spring evening?"  
"Hey chi chi it's Bulma."  
"Oh hi Bulma! How ya doin?"  
"Great! You know Derek right?"  
"Who?"  
"My- oh yeah you don't know him, he's a guy I met about two years ago and became my boyfriend."  
"Well then. Go on."  
"Well his name is Derek and he just proposed to me!"  
"Oh, that's great! Should I come over to help plan your wedding?" Chi chi asked.  
"That would be great!" Bulma said, hanging up after she said goodbye. Now all she had to do Is wait for chi chi.

Chi chi got a spare planner out of her emergency supplies box. She quickly grabbed a pen and raced for a sticky note pad.  
"chi, what are you doing?"  
"I'm planning Bulma's wedding!" She said shortly.  
"Wedding...?"  
"Yeah she's getting married to some guy named Derek..."  
"When was this?"  
"I think today."  
"Oh."  
"Love you Goten! Love you Gohan! Love you Goku!" Chi chi yelled quickly as she closed the door. The door opened again and chi chi walked in again.  
"Go-"  
"I'm already on it." Goku said, fingers held up to his forehead. In only a few seconds, he was at Bulma, who sat patiently.  
"Son, you know how I feel about you trespassing, but I'll let you off this time because its such an important task your doing." With that, Goku used the instant transmission technique and was out.  
"Okay, Bulma, I got everything we need! Lets get to work on deciding what you'll want for decorations first."  
"Aw, why not the dress?" Bulma asked.  
"Because the best comes last." Chi chi replied with a smile.

Vegeta soon got a random phone call, but the caller ID was the LAST he expected to see.  
"Hey, your Bulma's ex right?" Derek Gomez said.  
"Yes...?"  
"Yeah hey well I was gonna ask you WAY ahead of time, since, I don't know if you've heard yet, I have just proposed to an accepting Bulma briefs and at our wedding I would like for you to be my best man, seeing as I have no brother. Dad's dead cuz of military, and I have no nearby nephews or male cousins. Also I would like for you to be there, as long as you and Bulma are friends, to see her wedding where she will finally be happy." Derek said, almost rubbing in the fact that Vegeta got divorced with his current fiancée.  
"I don't think I sh-"  
"Come on! Please? I think this will be a wonderful opportunity for us to put aside our differences."  
"Didn't really seem like you were ecstatic to put aside differences..." Vegeta said sarcastically.  
"Well, I realized that you've had a relationship with her and married her and now I am so I want you to be there."  
"But I gotta be your BEST MAN for it?"  
"Well, I would do it for you... You know... If it were my wedding..."  
"Well I'm not you am I?"  
"Oh please! If you won't do it for me, will you do it for Bulma?" Derek begged.  
"...I guess..."  
"Great! Thank you so much!" And Derek hung up.  
"isn't that position for family members?" Vegeta mumbled to himself as he put away the phone. He saw it snowing outside. "Oh yeah. It's winter still." He said neutrally.

Bulma heard a knock at the door and shot from the chair to the door.  
"Hey fiancée girl!" Chi chi said as Bulma opened the door.  
"Hey."  
"Hey, one question, why do you wanna plan this SO early? I mean you were only JUST proposed to!"  
"So that way we have more time to make things perfect, duh!" Bulma said, dragging her best friend in the house. They both sat on the couch and chi chi opened her planner.  
"okay, Bulma, so what decorations would you like? Lets start small first though, like the main color."  
"Blue of course! It's mine and his favorite color." Chi chi nodded and scribbled the answer down on the page.  
"So," chi chi said as she finished writing, "what type of plates and silverware?"  
"Hang on! I got some magazines!" As Bulma got up and skipped off to fetch the magazines.  
Chi chi pulled out her phone and did a quick search.  
"Alright, Derek, lets see who you really are." As she pulled up a page to do a background check.  
"donated to charity...blah blah blah...give me a crime record! Ah here we go! Hm...nothing...ok! That's good. He's not one of those guys who escape out of prison and go rape women all over again." Bulma walked back into the room and plopped herself and what seemed like a BAJILLION magazines on the couch.  
"Gosh Bulma, heh heh...do you need that many...?!"  
"Yeah! I've had these since I was 16, when I was desperate for a boyfriend and all, I started planning my wedding and so on while I had time. You know, while I was collecting the dragon balls with Goku."  
"Ah, mm-hmm..." Chi chi said, half listening, too focused on the stack of magazines In front of her.  
"Okay chi chi," Bulma said while opening the dishes and silverware magazine, "I just have got to have this set of dishes and this set of silverware which I think compliments each other very nicely." Chi chi nodded at the selection and scribbled it down. The dishes were of course white and had blue swirls around the edges. You probably don't understand how I imagined it, but I don't know how to explain it better. They look very elegant to me. The silverware was like the pretty rose silverware that I like so much at our grandparents house, but shinier.  
"Ooo! how pretty!" Chi chi said clapping. She stopped all of a sudden and said, "I almost forgot the most important thing! Where do you want your wedding? Outside or inside?"  
"Hmmm... I plan to have it around spring so... I guess it should be outside. " bulma said, just imagining the wedding.  
"okay, where?"  
"Hmm...somewhere with a lot of roses and lilies and all of those pretty and beautiful flowers."  
"Okay...I plan it at...the park! The one where it's near the beach, you'll get a beAUTIFUL view of the ocean!"  
"Ooh, and make it where it is almost sunset, but not quite. That way, we'll have time for the wedding." Bulma said giggling.  
"Okay. Now for the guest list." She said turning to another page In her journal.  
Bulma cleared her throat. "Okay I want you and your family, Videl, all of our friends, trunks, Vegeta-"  
"Hey do you think that's a good idea? I mean not out of the fact I don't like the guy, just that he might try to get you back by murdering the guy, or crashing your wedding."  
"Yeah I guess your right." Bulma agreed.

Trunks sat on the couch bored out of his mind.  
"Man, I really wanted to go see mom," he said. "This stinks." He sat up. "She might be back now! Dad!" As I'm sure you have noticed, he and his father have bonded a lot more so they have a better and more caring relationship. When he found his dad, reading, he said, "dad! Can we go see if mom's back yet?" Vegeta looked down from his book and smirked. His version of a smile of course.  
Trunks knew what that meant. "Yes! We get to see mom! Woo hoo!" And trunks burst out the door, Vegeta tailing behind him.

As Bulma finished her guest list, chi chi smiled a wide smile. Wanna check out the dresses?"  
"Oh my god yes! This is my favorite part!"  
"We also have to plan your hair!" Chi chi added.  
"And makeup!"  
"And exactly how the wedding's gonna look!" Chi chi flipped to a dress section in the magazine. She saw several dresses. One with so many frills and puff, chi chi thought all it was was cloud! Bulma saw several amazing dresses and couldn't even imagine how she was going to choose from all of these dresses.  
"oh my gosh. Look at this one!" Bulma said looking at a particular one. It was sleeveless with little jewels making a beautiful pattern on the top of the torso. It showed no puff on the skirt, where more jewels trailed down the dress. It was absolutely In my mind how I imagined it. I wish you could see it. It's so pretty!  
"Ooh, I love that dress!"  
"Yeah I know ri-" and then there was a knock in the door. Bulma got up and opened the door.  
"Hi mom!" Trunks said excitedly. He hugged her legs tight and said, "I missed you! I haven't seen you in forever!"  
Bulma smiled. "I missed you too." She got on her knees and hugged trunks back. Bulma looked up. "Oh hi Vegeta."  
"Hey."  
"Did you know I'm m-"  
"Married? Yeah. I know."  
"How?"  
"Your Facebook tells so many secrets."  
"Oh, of course! Well then, okay."  
" congratulations." Vegeta said.  
"Thanks. I missed you too, you know."  
"I figured you would." He said with a smirk. Trunks stopped hugging his mom and said, "I sense chi chi inside. Why's she here?"  
"Oh she's helping to plan my wedding." Bulma responded with a grin.  
"Really? Can I see the plans? Pretty please?" Bulma nodded and let him inside.  
"So Vegeta, how are things?" Bulma said, arms crossed and leaning against the doorway.  
"Fine." Vegeta said shortly.  
"So I hope trunks and yourself have been getting along."  
"Yeah."  
"Okay...Vegeta I want to know...are you actually happy for me?"  
"Of course. Bulma, I'm over each other."  
"Oh, so you found another woman?"  
"No. I'm pretty sure your the only one who could put up with me." Vegeta said with a smirk.  
"Wow. Well, if you haven't found someone yet, than your still not over me."  
"Bulma, I'm serious. There's no feelings from me to you anymore."  
"Okay...well anyway...are you actually happy for me? Oh and be truthful please. Pure honesty, no hiding something."  
"Not exactly...I don't think you should go out with this guy. I don't trust this guy. I'm pretty sure I've heard of him before...from SOMEWHERE."  
"Okay, well do you wanna come in? It is still winter you know."  
"Sure." So Bulma let him in and closed the door.

Vegeta wasn't actually fully over the divorce even though it had been two years. He couldn't understand why. He had no feelings anymore, it was just the fact she was goi g some other HUMAN. It was like yamcha all over again. Then the song "Like We Used To" came in his head. He actually wondered these things. Then he started thinking how he never did most of those things. He didn't watch her type of movies, and didn't exactly hold her when cried. He comforted her, but not really hug. Now that he had played the whole song in his head, he realized how he did none of those things.  
He turned his mind back to reality and went to check on how the wedding plans were. He flipped to the guest list in the planner. He noticed his name wasn't on there.  
"Hey, Bulma, why aren't I on here?" He asked.  
"Oh um well...because... Chi chi said that If I let you come, you'd ruin the party."  
"Why would I ruin your special day?"  
"Because your jealous...?"  
"Bulma, you should know, as I have told you, I have no feelings for you." He said in a firm tone. But as soon as he ended his sentence, almost as if it was on cue, thunder sounded, as loud as a shotgun. Then it started pouring down rain.

Bulma was busy thinking of a comeback when Chi chi came in all of a sudden with donuts.  
"Hey um, it's raining and WHEN DID THESE TWO COME IN?!" Chi chi said.  
"Okay, first of all, I know it's raining, second of all I let them come in just a second ago." Bulma said.  
"Oh ok, I really enjoy the comp- WHY ARE YOU LETTING YOUR EX IN YOUR HOUSE?!"  
"We're friends now chi chi, good lord." Bulma said once more, taking a bite of a donut.  
"Mm hmm. That's what they all say, before they're ... Dead!" Chi chi said with dramatic effect.  
Bulma then looked up at chi chi. "What? How?"  
"Well bulma, usually whenever two people get divorced, one of the two get a boyfriend or whatever, and then the OTHER one, most likely the wife, would go and off they're ex- oh hi trunks!" Trunks looked at chi chi, a donut halfway to his mouth. "Huh?"  
"Hey, um how about you go play in the other room for a while?" Chi chi said, with her sweetest voice.  
"K." And trunks just walked into the kitchen.  
"Okay, so where was I...? Oh yeah, and they go kill their ex husband and they're girlfriend, or visa versa or whatever." Chi chi said, eyeing Vegeta. He noticed the glare and said,"I wouldn't go kill her or that freak you people call "Derek"." He said, with a hint of distaste.  
"Well trunks can come back in now." Chi chi said, and fetched trunks from the kitchen. Bulma stood and whispered something to chi chi. Chi chi nodded at her and looked at the two men. "Hey guys, how bout you two go somewhere else for a while, we got some important planning to do, and we have to stay focused." They both just plain left the room.  
"Alright Bulma, what makeup will you have?" Chi chi asked, pulling out her planner.  
"Red lipstick with a coat of red lipgloss-"  
"Wait. You can do that?"  
"Yeah! All you do is put some lipstick on, put lipgloss on after, and lastly put one more later of lipstick."  
"Oh. Well anyway, Continue."  
"Okay, red lipstick and lipgloss, I'm thinking pale blue eyeshadow, mascara, eyeliner, a bit of pink blush, just a hint, and blue nail polish."  
"Okay. Now your hair."  
"Hmm...just I don't know, put my bangs to the side or something."  
"Yeah, you can't do much with your hair can you? You could just keep it the same...?" Chi chi said hopefully.  
"Sure."  
"Alright..." Chi chi said scrawling down the information. "Now how the wedding looks."  
"However you think is good."  
"Well I'm thinkin gazebo, people outside on the seats, you in gazebo, the sun setting, you saying your vows and the kissing him."  
"Perfect!"  
"Then we have everything prepared!" Chi chi said excitedly.  
"So then the two in the other room can come in now." Bulma said, getting up to go fetch trunks and Vegeta. After she got the two, trunks said, "so, you gals done?" Bulma nodded. "Everything's already fully planned." Vegeta looked shocked. Bulma seemed to notice.  
"What?"  
"In...ONE...single...DAY?!" He exclaimed. Bulma gave an innocent face. "Well yeah, I mean down you have to be just like super prepared?"  
"Then what are you gonna prepare during the time your waiting for the wedding?"  
"Well, prepare. You know, the details of it all."  
"Ok..." Vegeta said unsurely.  
"This is gonna be the best wedding ever!" Bulma exclaimed.


	11. A perfect wedding day?

it had been 4 months, now in march, Bulma was in her dressing room, near the park of course, and as Bulma wished, it was near an ocean. And nearing 6:00. About the time for sunset to come. In about an hour or two. Now Bulma was being dresses and fitted into the beautiful white wedding dress.  
"You look beautiful!" Chi chi said after she was done, tears in her eyes.  
"Thanks chi chi." Bulma said, blushing.  
"You go out in about an hour. Now lets put on your make up and such!"

Vegeta felt like he had the worst job in the world. He was doing Derek's tie, purposely messing it up.  
"You stupid idiot! Your messing up my tie! And on my day!" Derek said, attempting to push him away, but Vegeta just ducked from the move. He almost instinctively kicked him in the gut. But he remembered who he would be messing this up for. He composed himself and smirked.  
"How could you grin at a time like this?! My tie has been RUINED! Absolutely RUINED!"  
"First, I'm smirking, not grinning you fool, second, I just tied it wrong. Just let me retie it."  
"No! It IS ruined! Your stupid foolishness ruined a thread from my tie and now it's out of place!" Derek yelled, punching Vegeta straight in the face. Derek smiled seeing as he would cause him pain greatly. Vegeta just stood there smirking.  
"You truly are a fool. I'm not normal, for your information." He said shoving Derek's hand out of his face and yearned to break his wrist. But he stopped himself and let go. Instead he got up in Derek's face and growled menacingly,  
"I can kill you in under two seconds. Don't underestimate me. If you mistreat my mate, than you will die."  
"Your mate? Hah! She divorced with you!"  
"I will not give up on her, no matter what happens." He snapped right back at him.

The wedding was starting. Bulma could feel herself tremble from nervousness. The song, "Here Comes the Bride" played on a piano somewhere. She took a deep breath and walked down the aisle.

Vegeta felt his head spin. He knew what would happen if they said their vows and kissed. He would just be some old jerk of a mistake from the past. Vegeta did the usual best man thing and then sat in the seat reserved for him. Front row. The worst seat.

Bulma made it up the aisle without fainting. What a miracle! She faced Derek and smiled. She wanted to be with him. She had no second thoughts. Though something in the back of her mind told her that he was the wrong man. She just ignored it and said her vows. She still remembered how Vegeta slipped up on his vows. She almost giggled. She remembered that he was now just a friend.

Everything was just a nightmare. Trunks was next to him, not smiling whatsoever. Trunks saw his father tense when the vows started. Trunks noticed his father was gritting his teeth.  
"Dad...you aren't going to let this go on are you?"  
He still seemed oblivious to trunks's question.  
"Dad?" Vegeta finally snapped out of his thoughts.  
"Hm?" He responded silently, making sure no one but trunks could hear him as not to ruin the wedding.  
"Are you going to stop this?" Trunks asked.  
"I shouldn't...she finally has her chance to be happy with someone but me so I should let her be happy. I have no right to take that away from her. I...had my chance and I screwed it up. I think she would be happy that she's with someone e-"  
"What?"  
"This has to stop."  
"Make up your mind dad! Stop it or continue it? do you want to be with her or not?!"

Vegeta's mind was overwhelmed. He had stopped mid-sentence because he remembered how Derek had acted towards the fact of only messing up a tie. What if he just ends up abusing her? His mind pondered both sides and seeing his intelligence inherited from his mother (factual that she was the strongest female warrior who beat her opponents by using strategy, but died when vegeta was only four years old, De'andree (friend of mine) googled it on his phone and stuff so i learned a lot of vegeta's childhood and facts and such) he finally came to a solution. but he didnt exactly finalize it. Soon a single statement made him finally think of his decision of action.

Bulma couldn't wait to say her "I do". She knew that she was going to marry Derek and nothing would stop her. The priest said the last line.  
"Speak now or forever hold your piece." Movement came from the front row and the most least expected man that she thought would stand.

"Speak now or forever hold your piece." Trunks heard the priest say. They were in deep trouble now. His mother was going to marry some psychopath freak guy and have to abandon her previous family for good. When the divorce first happened, he knew his mom would remarry soon possibly, but he didn't want to believe it was true. When the priest said that last line, trunks's memories of past holidays and birthdays just seemed to be thrown away. But they were all saved again when one man with flamed hair stood.

"Speak now or forever hold your piece." said the priest. Everything was going in slow motion. Vegeta stood slowly. He gulped. He cleared his throat.  
"I would like to commend the stop to this marriage bondage." He said formally, hands neatly behind his back.  
Bulma turned toward him.  
"What?"  
"Look, mrs. Briefs, or ms. Briefs for now, I understand you have strong feelings for this male but he is deceiving you." He paused and walked to the center of the aisles. The sunset was starting to glimmer through the clouds.  
"You see, he appears to be a perfectionist. I have proof. My son as a undetected, or so he thought, witness. While I was helping mr. Gomez, I purposely messed up his tie and he tried an assault on me just because I let one thread get exactly .2438245 of a centimeter as intended to test how he would be when mad. And the reaction of the tie plan was he first tried to push me away. Then he managed to land a punch in my face, but of course it didn't hurt." Vegeta finished off with standing sideways towards Derek and Bulma and pointing at Derek.  
"So thus my utmost conclusion is that he will be an abusive husband if you marry him Bulma. Don't marry him." He stopped pointing and looked directly at Bulma now.  
"You will be throwing your own life away to abuse and pain. Please. Don't marry this abusive ba**ard."

Bulma couldn't believe this. Vegeta had just said the most ridiculous things she had ever heard.  
"Wow Vegeta you are desperate." She heard Derek say. "You wrapped up this whole speech just to get Bulma again well guess what she's mine. Because I truly love her. You have never really loved her. You just wanted her for your stupid only selfish needs."

Vegeta was stunned. He knew this jerk was good. He had to bring his witness to the stand.  
"Son! Please come up here please." Vegeta asked politely.  
(Fun fact: Vegeta is actually polite sometimes. If you will think back, he was the one who waited for Goku for three hours during the saiyan saga, and nappa being the impatient one.) trunks slowly came up to where his father stood.  
"Trunks Briefs shall now state what he saw which I highly predict will be what I have stated previously."  
"Dad. We're not here to show mom about Derek. We're supposed to be here to show that you love her." He whispered to his father. Vegeta was taken aback from his son's response.  
"Change your subject and tell mom you love her and your sorry for all you've done and that you promise to be a better husband." Trunks suggested.  
"Great and I had that whole speech ready." And they pulled back from they're whisper conversation.  
"Ahem, it seems that my son has made something dawn on me. I'm just standing here, telling off some guy when I really should be saying my care for the beautiful bride of the evening.  
"Bulma. I know I've been a terrible ba**ard and so I promise that...that if you'll forgive me, than I will be better towards you. I swear on my mother and father's grave. And also on my brothers life." He added smirking. "Bulma...I love you."

Bulma felt touched. But she knew that he would just repeat history. She walked towards Vegeta and stopped in front of him.

Vegeta was thrilled. She had went to him, which probably meant that she had chosen him. He noticed that she looks so much more beautiful up close. But then Bulma said something shocking.  
"Vegeta. I want you to leave with trunks."


	12. Is the groom who he really is?

Vegeta felt his heart officially break. But he wasn't going to back down.  
"Bulma. I shall leave as you wish. But I warn you that this man is nothing more than the demon king Dabura."  
"I should have chose him anyway." Bulma said. Now Vegeta was mad.  
"Look woman, I don't give a f**k what happens to you. Your right. I should have left you with Dabura. You two would have been perfect for each other. Your both devils." And with that he turned on his heel and walked with trunks out of the area of the wedding. For once, Vegeta didn't regret what he said to his now long forgotten ex wife.

trunks took off into the air. He was disappointed. He knew his mom wouldn't have done that to his da- he suddenly stopped in the air. His father turned to look at him.  
"What?"  
"We have to go back."  
"Why?"  
"Because I think I have a crazy yet possible answer to why mom told us to leave."

Bulma finally cooled down. She went back to her position and finally noticed that the son family has been there the hold time. She gave a small wave and they waved back half heartedly. Bulma settled her mind back to wedding. The priest started the wedding back up by going to the phrase, "if there is any reason theses two lovers should not be together, than speak now or forever hold your piece." No one said a word.  
"You may now kiss the bri-" the priest was suddenly cut short by trunks bursting through the sky. Vegeta was behind him, but levitating in the sky, arms folded across his chest.  
"Derek!" trunks said while landing. Bulma sighed deeply.  
"Seriously! How can I just friggin kiss him and be married already?!" Bulma said.  
Trunks ignored his mother and continued with Derek.  
"I believe I know why my mother told me to leave. Seeing the evidence that your an abusive guy, that shows evidence of you could have threatened my mom to tell me and my father to leave so then you could have your way to abuse and possibly even rape her once you were married to her!"

Vegeta couldn't believe what he was hearing. 'That assumption is absolutely beyond measure.' He thought. He knew he'd have to clean up his son's mess. He flew down to where his son was.  
"Okay, trunks, I have no idea where you got that, but, it is not really possible for that to happen."  
"But dad! It all fits! How he's a perfectionist, how he tried to hurt you-"  
"What?" Bulma cut in, "he wouldn't hurt me or your dad! Trunks honey, I know this a lot for you to take in that I'm marrying someone else b-"  
"Mom! Are you blind?! He's going to flopping penguin TRICK YOU!" Trunks heard a squeal from the seats and saw it was Videl who was the source of the outburst of course.  
"Trunks Nathaniel Briefs! You have no right to ruin your mothers wedding. Trunks, I don't know where you got these crazy assumptions from, but, you are not correct in any of them. He loves me and I love him." Bulma said. And due to his discourage, trunks said his final sentence:  
"Mom. I'm sorry if something happens to you. But it won't be my fault if you didn't listen mom. Me and dad will leave you and your mistake of a wedding and go home and leave you alone." So trunks flew backwards all beast all the way home.

Finally the priest said the last sentence.  
"You may NOW..." He stopped and looked in the sky to check for any other interrupters. "Kiss the bride." Bulma didn't hear him. She was lost In thought, thinking about what her son and ex said.  
"Ms?" The priest said, finally snapping her out of her thoughts.  
"Hm? Oh I'm so sorry." She said, then FINALLY-

Vegeta noticed trunks had tears falling from his face.  
"Son, it's fine. We'll find a way to stop the whole thing." Trunks looked at his father, his expression unfazed. Then he nodded. He suddenly flew over to his father and hugged him, causing Vegeta to stop. He hugged trunks back. Then they heard a gunshot.

After the wedding kiss, Derek smiled.  
"I'm glad that we're together now."  
"Me too." She replied. She now had the last name of Gomez. Bulma Gomez. Sounds terrible don't it? The son family cheered the most. Goten and Gohan were the only ones that didn't. Derek put his hand around her waist. She didn't mind though. Then suddenly Derek pulled out a black solid repeater pistol.  
Bulma gasped. "why do you have a GUN?!" She backed away from him. He cocked his gun and fired in the air. Chaos immersed with panic. Enough panic to take someone away without anyone knowing about it.  
"I knew you would do this. So now lets go on our first honeymoon, now that we are newly weds." And he smiled with a devilish grin. He grabbed her around the waist and rushed to a car. Bulma tried to break free of his grasp, by biting and scratching his arms. A woman's last defensive option. She then saw Vegeta and trunks. She felt tears rush down her face as she screamed, "Vegeta! Help me!" Derek threw two syringes with great accuracy ehich landed in vegeta and trunks's forearms. the syringes were power drainage syringes area 51 made especially for these situations. Vegeta saw her but she was much too far away for him to get there even with his light speed. If he was able to do it anyways.  
Derek shoved Bulma in the car, knocked her in the head with the butt of the pistol, knocking her out, got in himself, and drove her and himself away. All Vegeta and trunks could do was watch In horror as she was driven away by the phony they had warned her about.


	13. What happens to Bulma?

Vegeta rushed as fast as he could, he even jumped over aisle seats just to get there, to the other Z warriors. He landed like a cool assassin on the fresh green grass in front of the son family, trunks doing the same.  
"Kakarot please tell me you just saw my mat- sorry, friend, get driven away by that psycho freak!" Vegeta said.  
Goku of course said something stupid. "Why didn't you just fly after him?" He said innocently.  
"He threw a POWER DRAINING SYRINGE into my FOREARM kakarot!"  
"What's a syringe?"  
"A terrible shot that takes away your powers that Area 51 made especially made for us aliens. Good Jesus kakarot!"  
"Oh yeah. So you can't defend fast?"  
"Yes!"  
"You can't dodge fast enough?"  
"Yes! What does this have to do with Bulma?! Every second we waste, the more that demon's doing to her! He's probably raping her right now AS WE SPEAK!" Vegeta yelled at the top of his lungs In Goku's face.  
"Um...just so I could do this in case you freak out like that again," and Goku punched him in the gut before he could react. But Vegeta still retained his flexibility. He flipped in mid air and landed feet first, hands on the ground, skidding backwards in a single cat like reflex. It looks cool to me, and I've actually read that he is very flexible and can do stuff like that. So can the others but he's skinnier than the rest so he's a bit more flexible. (Exact words). Vegeta stood and scowled. "Don't pull something like that again. Now, we need to get Bulma back or she'll be raped by her own "lover"!" And the z warriors negotiated a way for they'll find him on road or anywhere else.

Bulma awoke in the backseat of a Mercedes Benz car. Her head hurt like crazy. She gingerly touched her head without getting the drivers attention. She realized her head was bleeding. 'My hair must look horrible!' Bulma thought. She realized she was in a beautiful dress. 'Oh yeah. My wedding...' Then all the memories up to her being knocked out flooded into her memory again. Derek was the driver. He was going to do something to her. But she did not want that to happen. No not 'want'. CAN'T let that happen.

Goku and his family (and now engaged to Gohan, Videl) streamed the sky. They followed Bulma's energy, using Gohan's phone to stay on call on his phone to Vegeta, send him information of course, and act like it's a walkie talkie. I'm pretty sure you know why. If not, then it's because he cannot fly and sense energy like he usually could. The power syringe and all. Gohan sensed Bulma's energy on maple avenue. "Vegeta, we got a hold on Bulma's energy."  
Gohan said into the phone.  
"Alright. Me and my son's energy should be back in approximately 5 minutes."  
"Okay."

Bulma had to take control of the situation. She had to find out what his plan was. She thought back to memories of her and him. She couldn't believe someone so ruthless could exist in the heart of such a kind hearted man. She realized all of this was her fault. She was the one who complained to much in her and vegeta's relationship which caused her to divorce with him and meet Derek in the first place. She felt a tear roll down one of her milky white cheeks. Right now she really missed being in vegeta's arms more than anything right now. To hug her baby boy. To be with her family and be whole again is all she wanted. But she couldn't think about it now. She knew that. She started thinking of things that he would do to her.  
Rape her  
Kill her  
Take her away on a vacation  
She found the first two the most possible ones. The last one was totally not a possibility.

Vegeta was not happy. He hated being in cars and he was the one driving. Trunks was in the passenger seat acting as if he was a gangster shooting people from the shotgun window.  
"Son you need to fo- never mind." Vegeta said, realizing the more preoccupied his son was, the less tears there were going to be. From his phone, Gohan's voice emitted,  
"Your near him; take a left and you'll see a black shaded windowed Mercedes Benz."  
"Si. Got it." Vegeta said, "gracias."  
"Um..." He heard Gohan whisper to his wife. "De nada!" Gohan said after a moment of whispering. After he was done on the phone, he turned let as directed. He saw the car he was looking for.

Bulma cleared her thoughts. She tried thinking of a way to escape this. But she just could not. Her mind was being Indwelled by panic. She then saw right behind them, a car made for speed, a Lamborghini. A orange car with a black stripe through the middle. She knew that car. It was her car. And she saw the best things she could ever hope for. Her son and Vegeta. She then somehow felt like everything was going to be fine.

Goku saw the car Vegeta was in and also Derek.  
"Okay, now if they don't get their power back then we have to get down there and help immediately, k guys?" Everyone stared at him, seeing as he just made up a strategy all himself. "Well, okay?"  
Everyone nodded.  
"Alright then everyone find a place to go. Not to close, not to far. What I mean is if this turns into something serious, you can immediately over, but you can't get so close that you can be detected. Goku saw Derek and Vegeta pull over and Vegeta open the door and get out.  
"Oh no! We forgot to tell him his part in all this!" Goku exclaimed.

Vegeta got out of the car, telling trunks everything was fine.  
"M'kay dad." Trunks said, copying South Park humor.  
With that, Vegeta stood in front of his car and waited. Derek came out of his car and got Bulma out too. He made sure to have the gun to her back just in case she tried anything.  
"Look Derek. I just want Bulma back. There is no reason to have any violence." But then he saw Bulma's blood-stained bangs and he knew this wasn't gonna end as he wanted it to. This was technically abuse if you think about it.  
"Derek. You have already hurt her so you have already thrown away your only chance to stay in good physical condition. You will now be beat by me for hitting a woman, hitting Bulma especially, and for causing my life to be a living hell." Derek pointed the gun at vegeta's chest.

Trunks surveyed the while scene. He knew his dad was gonna pull out some awesome and wicked move. It didn't happen. Derek or his dad didn't move a muscle. This was going to turn epic.

Goku panicked. He hadn't had a chance to tell vegeta the plan. But now Goku stood in the alleyway as a shot was fired and he looked away.

Vegeta's power came back just when the bullet was a single centimeter from him. Derek scowled." If I don't get to have her no body does!" Said Derek. He put the gun behind Bulma's back and fired. Bulma fell to the ground, red blossoming from the back of her dress. Vegeta  
Couldn't believe this. This man had just most likely taken the life of a woman he had cared for. He rushed over and punched Derek square in the jaw. He held nothing back. Derek's body flew across the street and several bones crunched.  
Vegeta felt the tears come. He fell to his knees and cried. Aloud. He forgot all about the son family around him. He forgot about his pride. He forgot about everything. He just cried for the woman he loved.


	14. Will she live?

Goku saw his second best friend get shot. Goku gasped. He didn't want to see his friend fall like this. He looked and saw Vegeta crying. He went over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Vegeta... I understand how you fe-"  
"No! No you don't kakarot! Has your wife been killed while you attempt to save her?!"  
"No but-"  
"Kakarot, just shut up. This is all my fault," his voice broke. Goku never thought he would see him like this. The PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS. When Vegeta regained his voice, he said, "kakarot," Vegeta said barely above a whisper, "this is all my fault. All of it. I never showed the affection I should have done. Now...she's gone..."  
"It's alright..."  
"Bulma..." Vegeta whispered softly.

Trunks felt like the whole world had imploded. His mom just pretty much rolled over and died, and his dad was crying. Trunks started silently crying. When trunks looked up, he saw Gohan rush to Bulma.

Gohan knew she wasn't dead. He ran as fast as he could to Bulma's side. He checked her pulse and miraculously she was still alive.  
"She alive!" Vegeta was the first to hear. He rushed to he side, sliding on his knees when he was close enough and stopped.(like whenever you run then you get on your knees and slide. That's what he did.)  
Gohan said if they got Bulma to a hospital in under 10 minutes, they'd be able to save her. Maybe. Vegeta's sad look in his eyes turned to determination. He quickly picked up his now-cared-for-friend and turned into an ascended super saiyan. He used that speed to get Bulma to the hospital faster than the speed of sound. In this situation, each second list is a more chance toward death.

Trunks felt a glimmer of hope. He followed his father through the air; and ended up falling far behind Vegeta.  
"Dad! Wait up!" Trunks called after his father. But Vegeta didn't even acknowledge him.

Vegeta heard his son call for him. He had to ignore him. Every second counted. He promised he would explain but he knew right now that he had to go faster. Vegeta's hand covered the wound, while he was carrying her through air, and he wasn't exactly happy that his hand was going to be covered in blood and her beautiful dress blood stained. That stain wasn't gonna come out anytime soon. He put his mind back on speed and went faster. What seemed like a century, he finally landed at the hospital, practically crashing through the door.  
"I need a doctor."  
The secretary looked at him, then at Bulma, then back at him.  
"What did you do?"  
"It's not what I did, but that's not the point. She's going to die if we don't act. She got shot in the back." He said.  
She cleared her throat and called for a gurney.  
one came and in a good amount of time too.  
"We'll take her from here sir." One of the gurney assistants said.  
"...fine..." He set Bulma down on the gurney gently. Then he brushed the back of his hand on her cheek. She stirred. That was a good sign that she wasn't dead. Yet.

Trunks finall landed and saw the gurney pull his mom to the ICU. "Dad! You just left me behind! I knew you could here me!" Trunks said. His father explained of the ten minute time. Trunks then understood. He noticed his father was quieter than usual. He understood. His feelings for her blossomed again at the wedding. And seeing the woman you love die while you try to save them is pretty traumatizing. The doctor came, dr. Dawn, came and told Vegeta the news while trunks sat on a bench In the waiting room.

"What's the stats? You know, life and death...?" He prepared for the worst. He clenched his teeth and braced himself for the result.  
"Your wife...well..."  
"She...she's not gonna make it is she...?"  
"Well...we aren't sure...but the tests aren't very good. The bullet grazed her side, her left, where her pancreas is."  
"Don't tell me."  
"The bullet hit a kidney and her pancreas." Vegeta felt like the breath had gotten knocked out of him. He felt his breathing slow. So now he was out of breath all of a sudden. He normalized his breathing. He looked at the doctor and nodded. He knew Bulma would not survive this.  
Some weird feeling inside seem to feel pain. He didn't know why though. He nodded. "The percentage?"  
"Well..."  
"Oh my god. It it 0?!"  
"No no, don't worry...for now...we haven't gotten the results ye-" then an intern came and gave the doctor a folder.  
"We have gotten the results. The percentage is..."

Trunks sat there silently. He waited for his father. He decided to go find him. He found him talking to the doctor. The doctor said something which seemed to have shocked his father. He seemed really shocked. He then saw a man walk in. And hand the doctor a folder. The doctor thanked him, or so he thought it sounded like, and he said what was written in the folder. What it was shocked trunks.

"5% against 95%." The doctor said.  
"Five for death, and ninety five for life...?" Vegeta said hopefully.  
"I'm sorry sir." Vegeta then felt the pain in his chest worsen. It was nearly unbearable. He saw trunks hiding the corner, but then duck out of his sight. He felt the pain in his chest numb a bit. At least he had trunks to comfort him. He remembered that he may be able to see Bulma. He walked up to the doctor and asked if he could.  
"Yes...but please be careful. She is in a very fragile state so..."  
"Yes. I understand." Vegeta said quietly, still not over the percentage news. He first went to trunks still behind the corner, knees tucked to his chest, trying to look small.  
"Trunks, would you like to see your mother?"  
"Yeah!" Trunks immediately getting up. So they both walked to the room and slowly opened the door. Bulma was asleep. Bulma was also not in a good state. Her milky white cheeks had turned more paler than Vegeta could have thought could be possible. She had a bandage wrapped around her head, from the hit she took from Derek, and several bandages around her blanketed waist. The only way they could know there were bandages there was the little bit peeking from underneath the blanket. There was blood drawn from the wounds. There were also a tube running up her forearm. The sight horrified Vegeta. It almost made him leave the room from the pain of seeing his friend like this. He hated calling her a friend now.  
"Dad?" Vegeta realized that his son was saying his name for almost a whole minute.  
"Sorry...kind of spaced out there..." He said.  
"Yeah...whens mom gonna wake up?"  
"I'm...I'm not sure trunks..." The prince responded, his mind not really focused on his son. Then the doctor came in the room.  
"A group of people said they would also like to see Bulma. You may choose who to come in and Bulma will awake in about five minutes."  
"I don't care who comes in. Send in whomever you want." Trunks perked up just then.  
"Oh! Send in Goten!" Trunks said. So the doctor sent in Goten.  
"Hey trunks. Sorry bout your mom.." Goten said politely.  
"It's okay."  
"She's supposed to wake in five minu-" then Bulma stirred. Her eyes fluttered open all of a sudden. Vegeta felt his pain lift. Just a bit.  
"Bulma...?"  
"Hm...v-Vegeta?" Bulma said, still waking up. Her azure hair seemed to be in her eyes, and she was apparently uncomfortable with it. Vegeta sat on the bed and brushed Bulma's hair out of her eyes and Bulma smiled.  
"Thanks." She said. Vegeta nodded. Vegeta noticed that her blue eyes seemed just a bit more blue. He knew that sounded weird, but the color seemed to tone more...  
"Bulma you know I love you right?" Vegeta admitted in front of Goten. Then the whole son family looked in the doorway.  
"Yes I know you do. I love you too." Bulma said. Her blue eyes just seemed to sparkle. Vegeta noticed that every time she's said that she loved him they seemed to sparkle. How interesting. Then Bulma all of a sudden passed out.  
Vegeta freaked. "Bulma?"  
No response. The monitor flatlined. (Means that the heart meter and stuff went beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep)  
"No! Bulma!" Vegeta said. Doctors rushed in the room. Two ushered him out of the doorway.  
"NO! BULMA!" Vegeta yelled as he was pushed out of the doorway.


	15. The news

Goku jumped when Vegeta was pushed out of the doorway. As soon as the doctors let go, as if they were supporting him, he fell to his knees. He put his head in his hands.  
"Bulma...no..." He said between sobs.  
"Vegeta?" Goku said in a small voice. Vegeta didn't look up. Goku felt awkward. He was just sitting there with his family just letting him cry. No wonder Vegeta called him a bad friend. Chi chi went up to him. Goku knew she was probably going to yell at him. But she did the total opposite.  
"Vegeta. It's okay," chi chi said softly. "You tried." Vegeta still kept crying. "At least she knew that you loved her. She loved you with all her heart. She would risk her life for you. You know that. But how much did you care?"  
"I cared for her...with all my heart. Body and soul. Mind and heart. But...in the end it was never enough. Because of me..." And he cried harder.  
"No no! It was never your fault!" Chi chi said gently.  
"Yes...yes it was. I never truly showed her how much I loved her...so then all of this happened. And it was all because I didn't care...!" Vegeta said, more tears forming in his onyx eyes. Chi chi just left him alone.  
"Goku...he knows you better...talk to him...?" Chi chi asked. Goku nodded slowly.  
"Hey vedge. I know you don't wanna be talked to, but, I heard her last words...I remember them..."  
"Yeah...they were...I...love you..." Vegeta responded quietly. Just then, as a tear dropped to the floor, the doctor rushed out. "She's...awake...but she probably only has 5 minutes...before...she..."  
"Ok." Vegeta said. And he walked in the door. Goku crossed his fingers for a miracle.

Vegeta slowly walked in. Bulma was breathing heavily and her heart monitor. The beat was lagging behind normal.  
"Bulma..."  
"V...v-Vegeta..." Bulma said between breaths.  
"I'm so sorry."  
"I forgive you." Then trunks came in.  
"Mom! Mom! Don't die! PLEASE DON'T DIE!" Trunks said, tears pouring down his cheeks.  
"Trunksy...mommy can't stop...that from happening...I'm sorry...Trunksy."  
"Mom please...Don't..." Bulma stayed silent then.  
"Momma..." Trunks then broke down crying. All this crying was making Vegeta want to. He told Goku to take care of trunks for a second.  
"Bulma...I love you. I hope you know that. Im sorry for everything I've done or said... This is all my fault. I know it is. I started the divorce and it caused this, so don't argue with me." He said firmly.  
"Vegeta. Tell trunks I love him. With all my heart."  
"Bulma...I can't let you die..." He felt tears roll down his cheeks. He held her hand.  
"Vegeta...I...love...you..." And Bulma's hand drooped. That was it. It was officially over. She died. Vegeta felt the tears come. It was 1:46.

Goku wondered if Bulma had died yet. Then Gohan nodded. She had passed. The doctors tried everything they could.  
nothing worked.

Jerry was just a intern. He had never saved a life. He worked for a doctor named dr. Yarbrough. (There is a reason for him,) he knew that doctor Yarbrough was the doctor that took care if Bulma. Dr Yarbrough walked down the corridor, a sad look on his face.  
"What's wrong dr. Yarbrough?"  
"My patient flatlined..."  
"CPR?"  
"Did it."  
"Pump her chest?"  
"That is CPR."  
"Heart jump start?" All the sudden the doctor looked at him.  
"There still my be a hope! Get my equipment!" The clock read 1:47.

Vegeta couldn't believe this. One of the most strong willed women he had ever met in his lifetime, just died. The only person that ever actually loved him. (With the exception of trunks). Now she was gone. The clock still read 1:47. The doctor all of a sudden came rushing down the hall with high tech equipment.  
"Excuse us!" He said as he rushed past several people. Then he rushed into Bulma's hospital room.  
"What do the "medical geniuses" think they're doing?" Vegeta said. Then he said quietly, "she's already gone. It's been more than two minutes. She's totally gone. They can't save her now..." Then the doctor came out of the room.  
"It's a miracle. She's alive." Goku gaped at him.  
"WHAT?! SHE'S A ZOMBIE?!" Trunks came from the corridor. He had tears in his eyes.  
"Trunks." Vegeta said. "Your mother-"  
"I didn't even get to say I love you! I must be the worst son in the whole universe!" Trunks said.  
"No, son," Vegeta, kneeling to his eye level, "she is alive. The doctors conducted something that caused her to live."  
"Wh-what?! Really?" Trunks said hopefully.  
"Yes." Trunks couldn't believe it. He hugged his dad and said, "moms alive!" And rushed off to his mothers room.

Bulma couldn't believe it. First she was dead. Her heart had stopped, like what, TWICE now?! In under an hour. Wow. Trunks charged through the door and hugged his mother.  
"Mom! I'm so sorry I didn't say I love you! Don't die again, please!"  
"I promise Trunksy." She said while hugging him back. Vegeta looked in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. He seemed happy she was alive as well. She noticed that both of the two boys had tear stained faces.  
"Were you guys crying?"  
"Yeah." Trunks said sheepishly.  
"Oh. That explains you guys's faces. Trunks, your gonna make me die again, your choking me dear!" Bulma said playfully, even if she was practically dying all over again from the pain.  
"Sorry mom." And trunks loosened his grip.  
"Can I hug your dad too?" Bulma ask, thinking Vegeta felt alone.  
"Yeah! C'mere dad!" And Vegeta came. They all did a group hug. Then trunks secretly slipped out the door real fast.  
'They're probably gonna kiss.' Trunks thought.

Vegeta was ecstatic. Bulma was alive. He thought he would never see her again. He realized that trunks went off somewhere.  
"Bulma I was really worried."  
"I know. And I was dead." Bulma responded. They stopped hugging. She noticed that Vegeta must have been crying a lot judging from his tear stained face.  
"Vegeta, please stop crying. Your gonna kill yourself."  
"And how would that be?"  
"You would dehydrate yourself by losing all the water in. your body and from your grief you wouldn't drink or eat to hydrate yourself and then you die." Bulma said simply. Vegeta looked her in the eyes.  
"You do believe me when I say I love you right?"  
"Of course. What did you say when you proposed again? Oh yes, "Bulma I love you, and If you marry me I will care for you, body and soul, mind and heart. Will you marry me Bulma?"." Bulma said, recalling vegeta's proposal to her. Vegeta smirked.  
"Well, I guess that was thrown in the trash now huh? Or will there be a divorce anytime soon?"  
"Well I hope Derek knows I love another man." Bulma said.  
"And who could that be?" Vegeta said playing along.  
"You." And kissed him. He had forgotten what her kissed were like. Only one word could describe it. Perfect.


	16. The recovery?

Bulma was amazed. She returned from death. It was a miracle. She now rested in bed, surgery tomorrow for her pancreas and to make sure they removed the bullet.  
She was still grateful that she had lived. For now the doctors told her not to get up whatsoever, stay in bed, and not watch anything that may trigger emotions. But the most crucial rule was to sleep. She had to sleep as much as she could. She frequently saw trunks. Actually, she saw the little boy the most. But today she didn't see him. She wondered where her son had gone and why he hadn't come. He actually hadn't come for the past two days. Nobody has visited her in those two days. She really had gotten discouraged, as she started thinking that. Everyone thought she was going to die, she bet. But then, after two days, trunks came in with something behind his back.  
"Mom! I missed you!" He said.  
"I missed you too. Where have you been?" Bulma responded, smiling.  
"That's what I have for you!" He exclaimed, pulling out the wrapped present from behind his back.  
"Thank you Trunksy!"  
"Everyone helped make it. Don't drop it though! It's fragile!" Trunks said excitedly. Bulma removed the wrapper to reveal a beautiful strawberry shortcake. There were dollops of whip cream with strawberries placed on top, making a circle, completed with a circle of whip cream. In the middle, it said, "please get well Bulma!" In strawberry syrup, with a drawn smiley face, no doubt by Goten. There was also: a heart with a smiley face inside by trunks, a McDonald's sign from Goku, a BFF logo from chi chi, a book from Gohan, BF sign by Videl, and finally a heart that read I love you inside it by no doubt Vegeta ,drawn with syrup by everyone. No doubt the biggest doodles were by trunks and vegeta. To the side of the present was a balloon, a pink teddy bear, and a basket of strawberries, each with chocolate sauce on each with either nuts, sprinkles, or a white chocolate drizzle on each.  
"Thank you." Bulma said, feeling tears come. She never knew everyone cared so much for her. She choked back the tears and set the cake down. She hugged trunks.  
"Your welcome mommy." He said. It reminded Bulma of how he was when he was 4. So cute. They stopped hugging and Bulma noticed the whole son family (with the exception of Videl) was in the doorway.  
"Thank you everyone." Bulma said.  
"Your welcome!" They all said in unision. The only person she didn't see was Vegeta. She looked at trunks.  
"Where's your dad?" She asked.  
"Oh, he said he had to go do something first. Something important."

Vegeta did have something important to do. He had someone to visit. The stupid douche that caused Bulma to get hurt. The douche that caused this whole thing to happen. The douche that took his woman. He knew not where he was, but he sensed his energy. He flew right to where he was. He was at a gun shop. Vegeta landed in the doorway. He waited for the douche to notice, which didn't take long.  
"Why hello. I haven't seen you in a while." Derek said, a bandage around his jaw.  
"Yes. Your the ba**ard that hurt my woman."  
"Ha! YOUR woman?! I don't know if you know, but, we haven't had a divorce so she's still married to me."  
"Oh yes. I'm sure. But I'm sure that you don't know that she's having an affair."  
"With who?" He asked, as he covered up his nervousness.  
"Me."  
" wow you really are stupid aren't you?" Derek said.  
"No, your the one who decided to shoot your own "wife"." Vegeta said sarcastically.  
"Hmpf. I did that for her own good. She wasn't doing what I wanted." That made Vegeta snap.  
"So you decide to shoot the person your supposed to be in eternal matrimony with? You decide to almost certainly kill the one your supposed to love and protect? You don't even go visit her! But I do. There is a reason Bulma chose me over you. She knows that you are pure evil. Though I used to be, she knew I had changed. Otherwise you who, I again repeat, shot her. You haven't changed. You feel no remorse. You took the shot head on with no hesitation. Tell me then where is the difference. The difference is that her and I have actually come to even in times of utter hatred, we find a way around it. Together. You on the other hand, all you wanted was her to follow your commands. You just wanted her for pleasure. You just wanted to use her. You never have and never will love her." Vegeta said defiantly. He knew he had vanquished this criminal.  
"Hm. Good speech. Funny thing, Bulma always said you needed to shut up." Derek said. Surprisingly, Derek didn't do anything to make him shut up. Vegeta saw in his blue eyes he was giving him a chance to run. Go and cower with his small family.  
"I'm going to leave. But not to go and hide. So I can go see Bulma. Unlike you demons." And with that, Vegeta turned and walked out of the store.  
"This isn't over." Derek said under his breath.

Bulma spent time with trunks. They both talked on how and what they've been doing.  
"Me and dad mostly been wondering how you've been." Trunks said simply.  
"Ah, I see. Well what I've been doing is worry 24/7 on how you guys were taking me dying twice in one day."  
"Oh yeah. Dad still wasn't over that. He kept thinking that you died again. He mostly sat in the living room, just waiting for the hospital to call and say that you've died. I knew you were alive though."  
"Really? Now how would you know little old me was alive?" Bulma said.  
"Otherwise I would feel your energy signal erase. Dad forgot all about that."  
"Ok. Hey, what did your dad need to go do?" Trunks just shrugged.  
"Oh. Well, what've you been doing? Other than worrying over me?"  
"Well, I played Xbox, go to Goten's, and play outside."  
"Supervised?"  
Suddenly, a familiar voice came from the door.  
"You even worry when your dying. But yes, I did supervise trunks when he was amusing himself outside."  
"Wow, Vegeta. You always know when to come in. But Im glad you supervised trunks."  
"Hey mom, when do you have surgery?" Just then doctor Yarbrough came in with a clipboard.  
"You are now due for surgery."

Vegeta was worried. He had never actually taken a doctors word in safety for patients. He had seen enough Scrubs to know that. As they wheeled Bulma away, he asked for a moment with her.  
"Bulma, make sure you live." He said urgently.  
"I know I'll live." And she smiled.  
"...I'm not sure..."  
"Vegeta do you know you watch to much Scrubs?" Bulma said humorously.  
"Bulma, do you know you don't take things seriously?" Vegeta said in a serious tone.  
"Oh...sorry. I didn't know you were so uptight about some simple surgery."  
"Bulma...they're doing surgery on your pancreas." He said.  
"I know that. But I know I'll be okay knowing that you and trunks are caring so much for me." Vegeta felt a bit better. But not all the way. But he tried to look less tense. He ran his thumb across her cheek.  
"In case you don't make it, just know I love you."  
"I love you too." Her eyes did that usual sparkle when she said that. Then trunks came along.  
"Mom! I hope you get better!" Trunks said, wrapping his arms around his mothers neck. Vegeta saw a tear roll down trunks's cheek. Inside he wanted to hug and comfort him. He may be more caring, but he still cares for his pride -_-'. Trunks backed away. "Mom, don't die. I don't know what I would do without you. Just try- no DO stay alive." Trunks said. Bulma nodded. "Oh, the doctors coming. I guess I gotta go."  
"Bye momma..." Trunks said. And Bulma was rolled off toward the surgery room.  
"Dad...is she gonna live?" Trunks said, more tears rushing down his cheeks as he looked up at his father.  
"...yes..." He finally said after a moments hesitation.  
"Okay...but what if she doesn't?" Trunks asked.  
"Then..." He had no response. He couldn't think of life without her. Not over the fact he would miss her, just if she was gone forever...life would take a huge spin on him. Is this what karma felt like?  
"Dad? What then?"  
"I...I don't know...I'm sorry...son..." Vegeta said. Trunks hugged his fathers leg all of a sudden. Vegeta kneeled down and hugged him. The two couldn't go on without Bulma.

5 HOURS LATER...

Trunks was asleep on his fathers shoulder, Vegeta also asleep. They had both fallen asleep in Bulma's hospital room. When Bulma returned, she was returned unconscious. When she had woken up the two were as I just described above.  
'Hm...those two do need their rest...so do I...I guess I'll just do the usual...' And Bulma went back to sleep.

Vegeta awoke to trunks gone. He looked around him but trunks was nowhere. He sighed, and got up. He then noticed Bulma was asleep with trunks also asleep near the bed. Part of him thought that was cute, seeing as trunks cared a lot. The other part felt hurt that trunks moved from him to Bulma. He decided not to disturb them. As he closed Bulma's door, he saw a figure in the hallway. He tensed. He turned immediately and held out a hand, ready to blast. Goku held up his hands.  
"Whoa, Vedge, calm down! It's only me!" Goku smiled.  
"Oh. Sorry kakarot. I just put my guard up more lately, seeing as Derek isn't through with us yet."  
"Well, okay. I just came to see Bulma."  
"There's no need. Shes asleep. So is trunks."  
"Oh. So then you wanna go get some ice cream?" Goku said hopefully.  
"I'll pass."  
"Aw, but they got your faaavoriiiitee!" Vegeta looked at him.  
"And what flavor is that?"  
"Well rocky road of course!" Vegeta was shocked. That actually was his favorite. But how did he know? He hadn't told Bulma that.  
"How in hell did you figure that?"  
"Well, I figured that, seeing every time we have gone, you seem to get rocky road."  
"Oh...well then...your correct...but I still don't want any ice cream."  
"Well, then will you at least accompany me?"  
"That I can do."  
So off down the hall they went. While on the way there, Vegeta wondered what in the world Goku had in mind. Why would we go get ice cream? Why does he want me to go with him so badly? Vegeta pondered these questions as they finally got to the ice cream machine. As Goku licked his ice cream, Vegeta sat on a nearby bench. Finally, after so long, he let himself relax.  
"So Vegeta...something's been eating at you..."  
"You mean Bulma's health condition? Then yes."  
"No...other than that."  
"Oh. Nothing." Vegeta said.  
"Vegeta. Tell me what's wrong. I know you've been hiding something, now tell me. If you don't want anyone else to know, then I won't tell."  
"Well...I talked to Derek a while ago...he seemed to be planning something...but I'm not sure what...I just want my family to be safe, so I'm trying to be cautious." Vegeta said solemnly.  
"Oh, is that it? I thought it was something else, but okay."  
"What'd ya think it was?" Vegeta asked curiously.  
"Oh, something over Bulma of course."  
"Really? I'm not a THAT obsessed over Bulma."  
"But, trunks trunks me, you've been a lot more romantic around Bulma. I mean A LOT. What's that all about?" Goku asked, cocking his head.  
"I'm not sure...I guess after this whole situation I seemed to grow jealous when she was with Derek and made my feelings for her grow. And I also want to make sure trunks is safe too, due to the look your giving me that just screams: "dude i think you forgot about your son!"." Vegeta answered.  
"Oh ok, just checking."  
"Yeah. Are we done?"  
"Yeah. I guess so. See ya!"  
"Bye." And Vegeta, with his hands in his jean pockets, walked off back to Bulma's room. Bulma sat up watching TV, trunks still asleep near her bed.  
"Hey Bulma."  
"Oh. Hi." She said, with a kind of pained tone.  
"Are you okay?" Vegeta asked, concern in his voice.  
"Yeah, the doctors warned that the pain killers would ware off soon. I'm supposed to be hooked on some morphine though. I just got some, but it takes a minute for it to kick in."  
"Ah. I see."  
"Yeah. The surgery went okay, so I guess I'm fine."  
"Are you sure? I mean, this is your PANCREAS we're talking about here."  
"I'm sure I'm fine Vegeta. The doctors said I would be fi-" then Bulma winced in pain. Vegeta of course rushed over, but Bulma held up a hand, signaling that she was fine.  
"I'm fine."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Of course." Bulma said, smiling.  
"...k..." Vegeta said uneasily. He had to talk to the doctor. He searched all around the hospital but couldn't find doctor Yarbrough. He then remembered he had gotten the doctors number when he had first dropped Bulma off at the hospital. Though he never actually saved a doctors phone number, he had kept a crumpled piece of paper from the doctor. In a different jeans pocket. Which got washed.  
"Oh boy..." Vegeta murmured to himself. He quickly rushed to the door and was stopped by trunks.  
"Dad?" Trunks yawned, rubbing his left eye. Vegeta flashed around and looked at his son.  
"Trunks, I have to really quickly go and get a piece of paper from home...um...ah! Got it! Use this walkie talkie," he picked a pair up from the check in desk, " to contact me for if your mom gets very bad, like feel pain. I will use the other walkie talkie to get a contact to you."  
"Um...ok...?" Trunks muttered, half asleep.  
"Good. I'm counting on you, son." Vegeta said goodbye and flew off into the afternoon sky.

Trunks was told to watch mom. Right? He forgot what the walkie talkie was for, but he knew it was for something important.  
He went to his mothers room and went inside. His mothers breathing seemed a little too slow. He clicked on the contact button on the walkie talkie to see who we on the other end.  
"Hello?" His fathers voice came from the other end.  
"Dad, moms breathing is a little slow."  
Vegeta cursed. "Okay, I've found the paper, now all I got to do is contact. Make sure a nurse is with you, and hurry." And the walkie talkie conversation died. With trunks's new set of directions, he rushed to go find a nurse. He found one and tugged on her skirt.  
"Um, ms.?" He said.  
"Hm?" She said in a sweet voice.  
"Um...my moms not doing well, and her breathing is slow. Can you help?"  
"Who is your mom?" She asked.  
"Bulma briefs ma'am."  
She gasped. "REALLY?! Well, where's her doctor?!" The nurse exclaimed.  
"Da know. That's what my dads going to figure out."  
"Okay, kid, we'll make sure she's okay until then." And the nurse rushed off to find other nurses to help.

Vegeta had finally found the paper in a pair of jeans's pockets. Unfortunately, they had been washed so the black ink died his blue jeans to black. But then again they looked cooler. But also his favorite blue elbow length shirt was now black too. He finally managed to get a hold of the doctor.  
"Doctor, my wi-friend, Bulma's breathing has slowed and me and my son are concerned."  
"Oh, sorry for leaving, I went to go play golf. I got a hole in one by the way! Enough lolly gagging, I'm coming over as soon as I can." And the conversation ceased. Vegeta flipped his direction while still flying and made a stretch toward the hospital.

The doctor had finally come when trunks arrived back to his mothers room. He rushed all of the nurses out of the room, and shut the door. Trunks now sat on the bench outside and waited for both his father and mother to return.  
Finally, after what seemed like a whole century, his father came down the hallway, talking with Bulma's assistant doctor. Vegeta nodded at an answer and sat next to trunks and sighed. Trunks knew by now sighing was not a good thing for vegeta.  
"Dad?"  
"I found out her percentage has gone up...only a percent to where it's 6% to 94%."  
"That's good right?"  
"That's not all. Then the scale just got cut in half so 3% to 97%."  
"Oh..."  
"Yeah..." Then the doctor came out with a serious face. He whispered something to his father and and his fathers eyes widened. Then Vegeta looked at trunks.  
"Your mother has been put on life support." His father said quietly.


	17. Dead or alive?

"What?!" Trunks said, doubling backwards.  
"I'm afraid it's true trunks." Vegeta said, looking at the floor. Trunks was glad he saw no awkward tears protruding the prince's eyes. Vegeta just simply sat there, eyes closed, facing the ground. He then sighed. But noticing he had to stay strong for trunks, he looked up and smirked.  
"But don't worry. Your mom is a very strong woman and won't let some...ah...bullet get the best of her." Trunks mostly believed his father. But he could see the pain in his eyes. Trunks tried to act innocent to fool his father, so he acted as of he believe him.  
"Whatever you say dad." Trunks said with a smile.  
"Alright. I have to go speak with the doctor k?"  
"K." So Vegeta got up and waved goodbye. Trunks got up himself, and saw Goten across the hall.  
"Goten! Hey!" Trunks said. Finally something was going his way.  
"Oh hey trunks! I forgot your moms room number to give her this chocolate dove rose she loves!"  
"Goten, my mom isn't awake."  
"Oh is she asleep? Then I'll just leave it on her bed!" And before trunks could say another word, Goten skipped down to his moms room.

Vegeta figured the doctor would say the worst. He tried to see the world without Bulma to prepare himself for the tradgedy. But he couldn't picture it. He pushed the image out of his mind and saw a little figure going near Bulma's room. He moved faster than the eyes could track, straight in front of the door.  
"Goten?" Vegeta said, not thinking it was him.  
"Oh hi mr. Vegeta. I'm just going to give Bulma a chocolate rose." Goten said proudly.  
"...she's...well...on life...support..." Vegeta said silently.  
"Oh. Dads not gonna be happy to hear that..." Goten said.  
"No I guess not, seeing as they have been best friends for 22 years."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. Bulma's currently 38 and the two met when she was 16. 38-16=?"  
"Uh...hang on..." Goten said, counting on his fingers.  
"2...3...?" Goten said hopefully.  
"Close. 22. As I have just said was the answer. That's algebra."  
"How?"  
"No time for math, but it's where you have to find the missing problem or whatever, ask your brother for the rest of the details. I promise you that he knows."  
"Okay!" Goten said. Goten then saw trunks come over and ask, "did you know your moms on life support?"  
"Yes you numbskull!" Trunks said.  
"Sorry trunks..." Goten said sheepishly.  
"It s'okay. My moms gonna live!"  
"Yeah!" Goten agreed.  
"Well, either way, the two of you aren't going in here. I don't trust you two with all of the equipment. I'll take it in for you." Vegeta said. Goten reluctantly gave him the chocolate rose, and turned to trunks. "Your dad just wants an excuse to go see your mom huh?" He said, behind a hand, whispering. Trunks simply nodded.  
"Yeah probably. He's been doing that lately. I think wants to see if she's doing okay, judging how he won't let anyone else but the doctor check on her."  
"Oh. You wanna get ice cream?"  
"Yeah! Totally!" And the two went to the ice cream machine.

Vegeta silently placed the rose on the end table nearby. He noticed several other presents near it. Such as a teddy bear (ANOTHER ONE?!) from goku, except this one had several heart and held one in its paws that read "te quiero lusta amigo!" Which Vegeta knew as "I love you like a friend" is Spanish. There was also candy strawberry treats that Bulma loves from chi chi which she can never find, a book by her favorite romance novel author no doubt from Gohan, a bundle of balloons from Videl, and surprisingly enough, a basket full of boxes with gourmet chocolate contained in each one from his brother, tarble."  
Nearby, Bulma stirred. Surprising as she was on life support. The doctor had also confirmed that she would die. So Vegeta decided to be a lot more considerate, so he wouldn't be so sad over her surely up coming death by being guilty that he did nothing caring for her. Vegeta felt tears come, over thinking of Bulma's death, but fought them back; he had heard someone outside. He slunk out of the room and saw it was trunks with that little brat Goten.  
They both had ice cream smeared all over their faces.

Trunks saw his dad silently close the door behind him.  
He and Goten had accidentally caused a ice cream battle and they had both put each others heads under the ice cream dispenser and had caused each others faces to be covered in ice cream.  
"Trunks, you need a napkin." Vegeta went to a table and conveniently enough there was a part quantity of napkins. Vegeta went back to trunks and as trunks held out his hand, Vegeta kneeled down and started to wipe off the ice cream.  
"Dad, your making me embarrassed." Trunks said, blushing. Trunks really didn't want Goten to see his dad acting nice for a second time. Vegeta didn't respond back. He just continued cleaning his sons face. When he was done, Vegeta just threw away the napkin in a nearby bin. Trunks stopped blushing and asked, "um...what the heck?"  
"Don't worry about it." His dad answered nonchalantly. "Oh and trunks...I'm sorry bu- never mind..." Vegeta said, but thinking back that it'd be a little weird with Goten there to tell trunks the bad news.  
"Um...okay...whatever dad..." Trunks said, then turned to Goten. "You wanna go and eat a bunch of food?"  
Goten's eyes widened at the thought of it.  
"YEAH!" And they both forgot about Vegeta and rushed down the hall.  
Vegeta sighed. "What am I going to do with those two...?" He mumbled to himself.

Goku had bought Bulma the huge bear, that now lies in Bulma's room, and had put up with chi Chi's crying all day over her best friend most likely ending up dead. What a day. Now he decided to go over to Bulma's (well probably now vegeta's seeing as Bulma's in the hospital) to go see how the two dudes were doing. He touched down in front of the large building. He then walked up to the door and pressed the doorbell. Trunks answered.  
"Oh hey Goku! Come in." And Goku did just that. He noticed Vegeta wasn't around. 'He's probably in his room, being alone. Seeing as this while week has been quite troublesome.' (Sorry, I forgot to show the time lapses!)  
"So trunks...how've ya been?"  
"Good. Oh, if you're looking for dad, he's in his room."  
"I knew that."  
"Oh yeah, energy sense." Trunks said.  
"No, I just kinda figured it."  
"Oh." Trunks went off to the kitchen to go make a peanut butter sandwich, leaving Goku to his own thoughts. Though Goku found no time to do that.  
Goku set off to go find where Vegeta was, which took about five minutes, seeing how big capsule corporation is. He found his friend lying on the bed in his room, listening to his Zune, surprisingly listening to Ke$ha's "your love is my drug" which shown on the screen.  
"Um Vegeta?" Then Goku noticed that Vegeta had fallen asleep listening to music. Goku sighed annoyingly and stomped over to Vegeta. He shook him awake to find a very unhappy and cranky Vegeta.  
"What?!" Vegeta asked.  
"Hi!" Goku said unfazed by vegeta's mood.  
"Kakarot, don't you see I'm tired?"  
"No...you seem fine."  
"Really? I haven't gotten much sleep though..." Vegeta said more to himself then Goku.  
"Why?"  
"I'm not exactly sure..."  
"Oh, i think I know! You aren't used to sleeping alone yet!"  
"What? That's insane."  
"No really! When I was in otherworld, chi chi said she couldn't sleep right! She said it was because she missed me."  
"That doesn't mean I don't miss Bulma though." Vegeta said. But he knew he was right. At night, he missed the touch of his wife near him, sleeping soundly.  
"Really?"  
"Ok...fine...maybe that is it."  
"Okay, second question...why in kami are you listening to KE$HA?!"  
"Well, I have the Zune on shuffle so..."  
"Vedge. You know as well as I do, that there is no shuffle on there."  
"How in the hell did you know that?"  
"Penny. Anyways, I just know because you told me that yourself silly!" Vegeta reluctantly handed over a penny and said, "alright, I don't know. Maybe because, and I'm saying this because I KNOW your bound to say this, that I think this song reminds me of Bulma."  
"That WAS exactly what I was gonna say!" Goku said enthusiastically.  
"Ok... Well I gotta go check on trunks..." And with that, Vegeta turned off his Zune and got up off the bed. Goku walked out of the room with him.

Trunks was meanwhile spreading the peanut butter on his peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Peanut butter had accidentally gotten on his index finger.  
"Ugh..." He said, trudging over to the sink to rinse the peanut butter off. Then his father came in the room.  
"Trunks, what are you doing?"  
"Makin a peanut butter and jelly sandywich..." Trunks replied, half focused on his father and the other half on rinsing off the peanut butter. When he finally did, he turned toward his father.  
"Oh, and Goku's here."  
"Yes, I'm aware if that son. We just talked."  
"K. What ja talk about?"  
"Things that is none of your concern."  
"Fine...jeez Louise..."  
trunks then finished off his sandwich by dramatically putting one piece of bread on top of the other.  
"Eureka!" Trunks said while taking a huge chomp of his sandwich. "Quite the masterpiece right dad?" But his dad was gone again. Instead, Goku came in the kitchen.  
"Hey trunks...uh..your dad said something about the hospital calling and him going to go check on your mom, I think. Oh, he said I get to babysit you!" Goku said clapping. Trunks groaned. "Ugh...! I don't want to hang out with a dumm- an amazing guy!" Trunks said nervously.  
"Why, if I'm so amazing?"  
"I'm...um...going to the hospital with my dad!" Trunks said quickly, but as he made his way to the door, Goku stopped him. "Your father told me to make sure you didn't go."  
"Why?"  
"Because...because...I'm not sure but I don't want him to yell at me." Goku said quietly.  
"Come on, I'll make sure he doesn't see me!"  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"No."  
"POR QUE?!" (Means why in Spanish) trunks yelled.  
"Cuz."  
"Cuz POR QUE?!" Trunks said.  
"Cuz your dad told me to- fine you can go! I don't like it when people put too much pressure on me..."  
"Yes! Thanks Goku!" And trunks headed out the door.

Vegeta had just gotten a call from the hospital that was super urgent on Bulma's health. As he touched down, he wondered how this could happen...how could this be possible?! He tried to get there as fast as he could. He couldn't believe this. It can't happen. Not after all they've been through. He wondered if the doctor was pulling his leg to see how he would react. Was she really...no. He would not think about it. Not until he saw proof for himself. He skidded past the nurse, leaving a small scratch on his red converse shoes. When he had finally reached the elevator, after a series of turns and collisions, he pressed the proper button and waited. He tapped his foot as he waited, arms crossed. He scowled.  
"How long does it take for a god da-" and then the elevator finally came. There was no other person in the elevator. He was alone. Then the doors to the elevator opened and he passed through. He then ran down the hallway with his supersonic saiyan speed, accidentally knocking over a cart of medication in the process. He didn't stop to apologize though. He had finally reached the room. He turned the doorknob to find-

Trunks flew threw the afternoon sky, soon turning to dusk. As he flew to the hospital, he wondered what the doctor had called him about. Could his mom be dying? Or worse, could she be dead?! Trunks shook the thought from his head. He knew that his mom was a strong resourceful woman. He wouldn't let that reputation go tarnished by some measly bullet. He then sensed Goku behind him. He flipped his body to where he could look at Goku properly.  
"Hey um Goku...do you think my mom is...ya know...?"  
"Of course not! I've known your mom for several years...um...I think 24..."  
"My dad said 22."  
"Oh...oops...my bad.." Goku said. The. The two both found the hospital and of course touched down. The two ambled into the hospital and went to the elevator. After they punched in the necessary buttons and stepped on to the elevator platform. The song "cruise" was playing on the radio and Goku was jamming to it. As he danced, trunks's thoughts wondered once more towards the thought of his mother possibly being dead. He really hoped that wouldn't happen. He couldn't go on without his mother by his side.  
The elevator doors opened to reveal a long going corridor, which trunks and Goku walked down. As they walked past the sad rooms of the hospital, trunks wondered what he would find in his mothers room. His dad possibly (but not likely) crying, the doctor saying "I'm sorry.". And lastly, and the worst, his mother no longer in the room, dead. Trunks couldn't bear it. He shook his head physically, but mentally he couldn't shake the thought; only if he saw his mother was alive and well would he shake the thought away. They finally made it to the room. Goku went in first. Trunks heard Goku gasp. Trunks felt his heart drop. Trunks rushed into the room. Goku had his hands over his mouth. His father was sittin in a nearby chair, head in his hands. Trunks noticed that he seemed to be crying softly. His mother lie silently on her bed. Her eyes closed. Trunks shook his head. "No...she can't be dead...no..." Trunks said, tears glistening down his cheeks. Vegeta looked up at his son.  
"No. She's not dead. She's asleep."  
"Dad! Stop trying to make me feel better! Dad, I know she's dead!" Trunks yelled fiercely.  
"No son. I'm serious. The only reason I'm crying and kakarot gasped was because of the news."  
"What news?"  
"That she's getting better." Goku said. "It's a miracle."  
"Really? Then why's mom look dead? And why's the monitor not going?!" Trunks said urgently.  
"Your mother is sleeping soundly. The monitor is off because it has been shut off due to battery conservation. She really is okay trunks. The doctor said that they extracted the bullet successfully without any problems...well except one..." Vegeta said.  
"What problem?!"  
"A scar on her side. That isn't going to be very attractive now is it?" Vegeta joked. He smirked.  
"Okay...are you sure...? Moms not dead?"  
"No son. She will live." Trunks smiled and hugged his father. His mother was going to live.


	18. THE REAL RECOVERY

Vegeta was meanwhile hugging trunks. Goku stood near Bulma's bed, looking at the two, smiling. Vegeta smirked back. Goku then looked at Bulma, still smiling. Meanwhile trunks had recoiled from the big and had ran over to his mothers side. That left Vegeta alone near a wall. Then Bulma's eyes began to open.  
"Oh hey guys..." Bulma murmured sleepily.  
"Mom! I thought you had died!"  
"Oh...really now..." Bulma yawned. "No...mommy's not dead..." Bulma said, smiling at her 11-year-old son.  
"Yeah. I know mom."  
"Hey Son." Bulma said, acknowledging Goku.  
"Hey B." Goku teased. Bulma's smile faded.  
"Look Goku, I'm done with relationships for good." Then a voice she hasn't heard before spoke up.  
"Even me?" Vegeta said, leaning against a wall as usual with his arms folded across his chest.  
"Hmm...lemme think...would I once again go out with a ruthless cold hearted non-loving saiyan prince who I recall started this whole mess by being a total jerk face, but still manages to be a seductive prince nonetheless?" Bulma said in a teasing tone.  
"Seductive huh? Is that what you THOUGHT of me? Before you started absolutely hating me?"  
"Yes."  
"To which question?" Vegeta said, smirking.  
"Well, to my question, but yours was a little off."  
"How so?"  
"I still think your a seductive son of a b*tch." Bulma said in a smart tone. Vegeta didn't mind. She was always thinking of something like that. Goku then said, "Bulma, I'm sorry to say this but you owe 50 cents." Bulma laughed for the first time since she had been placed in the hospital. It felt good.  
The doctor soon came in and bad to shoo Away everybody to run some tests on Bulma. But not without a sly Vegeta to go and quickly kiss Bulma on the cheek, and mischievous trunks to give her a hug. The doctor was not happy afterwards.  
Videl and Gohan then came down the hallway, Videl flashing her ring around as usual. Goku was proud and all, but he thought that was slightly annoying to everyone else, seeing as it was oh so true that Videl had the best ring.  
"Isn't it pretty?" Videl said, after trunks had complimented the gem stones, but with a hint of unnoticed sarcasm.  
Gohan smiled. He ruffled trunks's hair and said, "hey, trunks, I haven't seen you in a long time! Wow, your getting tall! You may even be as tall as me one day."  
"Thanks Gohan, but I know your just saying that. In never gonna be as tall as you."  
"Don't say that trunks. You never know what lies in the future. Who knows, you could actually outgrow me!" Gohan said kindly.  
"Thanks Gohan."  
The doctor came out five minutes later, with a clipboard of stats on Bulma's health. He first of course went to go tell Vegeta.  
"Mr. Vegeta, I'm happy to say her chances have gone up. She is now at 10% of 90%." The doctor said.  
"But she still has a low chance of living... Only 1/9 in fact...if you simplify it of course..." Vegeta said, disappointedly.  
"But if it makes you feel better, all the doctors thought she was going to die. We were thinking we would have to pull the plug on the life support, which she is no longer on, since her situation was just worsening."  
"Then I would have hated you and killed you if you had." Vegeta said dangerously as he walked back toward the rest of the group. The doctor gulped. 'Know to self: don't kill mrs. Briefs.'  
When the doctor had returned, he had allowed two people to go in, and just to be nice, trunks had persuaded his father to let Gohan and Videl to go in first.  
"Mom will want to know how their relationship's going. It'll make her feel better to see some romance from someone else." Trunks had said. Vegeta still wasn't happy.

Bulma wasnt exactly feeling better, but she was better than before. She then noticed that her door had opened to Gohan and Videl coming in her room, Videl with something in her hand.  
"Hey Bulma. Guess what?" Videl said.  
"What?" Bulma asked.  
"I told you to guess silly!"  
"Um...you bought something?"  
"No, I'm engaged to Gohan!" Videl said, showing her ring to Bulma.  
"Oh my god! When did this happen?" Bulma said excitedly.  
"A long time ago, well before you were shot and stuff though." Videl said.  
"Please don't bring that up." Bulma asked politely.  
"Oh sorry." Videl said.  
"No problemo Videl. I'm also happy for you too, Gohan." Bulma said.  
"Thanks Bulma." Gohan replied, smiling.  
"So Bulma. How are you holding up?" Videl asked. "oh good, but the stats aren't as good as I had hoped." Bulma said in a disappointed tone.  
"Sorry to hear that," Videl said, "but look on the bright side, at least vegeta's caring more for you!"  
"Yeah. He does seem more romantic. And he seems more fatherly, too. Hey, um not to be rude but I'm tired and I think I need to rest, so can you two leave please?" Bulma asked, "after all, I was just shot like a week and some amount of days ago so yeah..." Videl and Gohan said they understood and left the room. Bulma was glad she could finally have some rest now, and so turned on her left side and closed her eyes. She had soon drifted off to sleep.

trunks sat silently at the couch back at his house. Then his father came through the front door. He had stayed behind to talk to the doctor of upcoming events for Bulma, such as surgery.  
"Hey dad."  
"Hey ninjo."  
"What?" trunks asked, cocking his head.  
"Ninjo means son."  
"Oh. Interesting. So what were you talking with the doctor?"  
"Your mothers schedule consisting of surgery and such."  
"Oh I thought that you were discussing her life percentage and such. Or you just lied and had a quick lip lock with mom..." Trunks added mischievously, snickering.  
"No! I really was just-"  
"No no no, I know how you've been romantic for the past couple of weeks."  
"That still doesn't mean I was kissing your mother." Vegeta said firmly.  
"Ok, whatever you say dad..." Trunks said.  
"I'm serious here. I saw she has a something scan on Tuesday."  
"And that's all you heard before you made out with mom."  
"I would not make out with your mothers when she is in a critical condition."  
"Okay, dad, I was just teasing...jeez man..."  
"Well anyways, I believe your mom needs to rest seeing as she was directed to by dr. Yarbrough," Vegeta said.  
"K dad." Then Vegeta then left the room and trunks to watch television. After about 2 hours, trunks noticed things were not entertaining on the TV.  
Apparently wizards of eagerly place was on Disney channel, spongebob ruling the nick, and finally the 9th grade ninja on Disney XD. Trunks sighed and turned off the TV. He then finally noticed his father behind him watching the screen too, his arms folded on the couch above trunks's head, as he was slouching on the couch.  
"Oh hey dad."  
"Hey."  
"Dad I'm bored."  
"Same here."  
"Can I go to Goten's?"  
"I'm coming too."  
"Okay see ya da- WHAT?! You're coming WITH me?! That's a little off don't cha think pops?"  
"Firstly, don't call me this weird "pops". That's a cereal brand son. Secondly, yes I am coming with you, it's not a huge deal."  
"Oh yeah! Pops! I hated that cereal! Anyways, fine I guess you can come with me."  
"Alright then. Lets see just how fast you are while we're going. Just to make the trip fun."  
"Dad, I don't wanna race, and it doesn't take a whole minute to get there."  
"Maybe it will take a minute for you, my son. But to me, this will be over an a matter of seconds." Trunks was glad that his father had gotten his confidence back, but he seriously didn't feel like racing. He just wanted to get there at the regular leisurely pace. But he didn't want to look like a chicken in front of his dad, so he gave in.  
"Fine dad. Lets go." And out the door they went. Twice they had to restart seeing as Vegeta had accused trunks of having a head start. They were finally flying in the air, but they agreed no super saiyans, and trunks was going faster than Vegeta had expected. Trunks landed after him in just a matter of seconds.  
"Well, you're not as bad as I had thought you to be."  
"Whatever dad, I know you were just pulling back to be nice." Trunks said, shoving his hands in his jeans pockets and ambled over to the sons door. He knocked and then as usual, chi chi opened the door.  
"Oh hey you two! I had just made some cookies just a minute ago if you want some?" Trunks nodded enthusiastically and chi chi let trunks in.  
"Vegeta, I know you've been down over Bulma, so would you like an extra one?" Vegeta was taken aback at he kind she was being than her usual self.  
"I'm not much of a sweet tooth."  
"Come on, I know you want one!" Chi chi said persuasively.  
Vegeta sighed and said, "fine, but I would like no extras."  
"Fine whatever." And chi chi then, finally, let him in.  
Goku was sitting at the table, as usual wolfing one of Chi Chi's recipes down.  
"Oh hey trunks, hey Vegeta!" Goku said with his mouth full. Trunks waved and Vegeta held up a peace sign.  
Goku swallows and said, "so how's Bulma?"  
"Oh she's doing awesome!" Trunks said before Vegeta could open his mouth.  
"So she's getting better?"  
"Yeah. Well Im not sure cuz I haven't talked to the doctor. Well then again me AND dad haven't talked to the doctor have we dad?"  
"I have, not you."  
"Naw, you been to busy flirting with mom. Shall I also mention kissing her too?"  
"Trunks I told you already, I was being informed of your mothers surgery schedule and such."  
"Okay,okay, you win." Trunks said, raising his hands in surrender. Goku just looked at the two.  
"So is she okay or not? Alive or dead? Sick or healed? Which is it guys?" Goku asked in a calm voice.  
"Bulma has shown improvement as the doctors information shows. Her health has gone up about 3%, but seeing as she got shot in the pancreas, the doctors say it's a miracle. Especially seeing how she's lived this long." Goku nodded, and dived back into his food. Trunks lunged for his cookie but chi chi stopped him. "What do you say?" Chi chi kindly.  
"Um...mother may I?"  
"GODmother may I."  
"Okay...godmother may I?"  
"Yes you may have ONE cookie trunks." Trunks looked a bit disappointed, but still went for a cookie. Chi chi grabbed a cookie herself and offered it to the prince who leaned on a wall, arms crossed, looking out the window where Goten and Gohan were playing catch. Vegeta didn't notice until chi chi poked him.  
"Cookie?"  
"...I don't have to accept your offering you know." Vegeta said.  
"But you said you would have one so here." Vegeta took the cookie begrudgingly. What started as small nibbles on it, turned to full bites. The cookie didn't last long, and Vegeta quietly went over to the stove top and snatched another cookie. He quickly went back to his other spot and acted as if he didn't move. As trunks was allowed another cookie, he noticed that a cookie was gone. He looked at his dad and asked, "dad, did you take another cookie?" Vegeta looked at him and said, "why would I steal another sugar filled treat that I wanted to decline earlier?"  
"Okay, okay, sorry. Goku? Did you steal one?"  
"Wait...WE HAD COOKIES?! OMG! GIMME ONE BEFORE I ROLL OVER AND FRIGGIN DIE BRO!" Goku yelled pleadingly. Trunks smiled and handed one to the hungry saiyan.  
"Thanks trunks, you're the best." And Goku devoured the cookie in two bites. After about 5 minutes, the whole cookie sheet of the remaining 21 cookies ended in goku's stomach.  
"Kakarot, I think you're whole anatomy has turned into cookies."  
"Very funny vedge." Goku said happily, in his usual way.  
Trunks laughed. "But dad, your anatomy is probably all spring rolls!" The 11 year old joked. Vegeta glared at him.  
"I was just kidding you know."  
"I know that."  
"Then why are you actin like I meant it?"  
"I'm just not in the mood for jokes..."  
"Just five minutes you were your old self. What just happened here?"  
"Nothing..."  
"God dad, you are so bipolar...well today anyway."  
"Whatever." Vegeta simply said.  
"Anyways, Goku, where's Goten, still outside?"  
" yeah. Playing with Gohan still. You can go play with him."  
"K, thanks." And trunks headed out the door.  
he found Goten and Gohan resting in the grass talking.  
"Hey Gohan, why do you always call me twerp? Do you not like me?! OMG!" Gohan then interjected by saying, "Goten I never mean that in a mean way silly. I just say that because your my little brother."  
"Why do you gotta say it? It sounds so mean..."  
"I told you, I don't mean it in a mean way, it's just a little nickna-"  
"Hey guys." Trunks said finally. He sat down next to Goten and said, " so whatcha been doin buddy?"  
"Not much. You should ask Gohan about his relationship, it's a lot more interesting then my old days." Trunks shook his head but turned to Gohan. "So how've you and Videl doing?"  
"Great." Gohan said.  
"Speaking of Videl, where is she?" Trunks asked.  
"She went off to go do something, I think to go get groceries."  
"For herself?"  
"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys. Videl moved in about a week ago."  
"Oh...well...hmm...that's unexpected."  
"Yeah..." Gohan then got up and dragged/pulled Goten back to the house. "Bye trunks, see you inside." Gohan yelled from over his shoulder. Trunks then followed the two brothers inside.

Goku turned to Vegeta as soon as trunks left out the door.  
"So vedge...why'd you change your attitude change all of a sudden?"  
"Now you're going to bug me?"  
"You're my friend, I need to make sure you're okay."  
"I'm fine. I don't know how you think that there's something wrong with me."  
"Well, your attitude has changed draculasly."  
"Do you mean to say drastically?"  
"Yeah! Well anyways, you can at least tell me a bit...?" Goku asked.  
"Well...I've been worrying about Bulma's health condition. Her energy appears to be deteriorating..."  
"What?"  
"She seems to be getting more tired more faster." The prince explained.  
"oh. How do you know?"  
"When I went to go visit her several hours ago, she seemed like she didn't want to talk. Like she almost loathed it. She seemed very exhausted... And then your eldest son and his fiancée said they were only able to talk to her for about 10 minutes at the most. She just wanted to sleep..she used to be so excited to see everyone...now...it seems like she's getting weaker..." Vegeta said, more to himself than Goku.  
"Oh, I see."  
"Yeah..so i started thinking about that a little after we landed here, but then I really started thinking about it after the whole cookie predicament. That's when my attitude started to change."  
"So, basically, you're saying that Bulma's getting better-"  
"Worser." Vegeta corrected.  
"Worser, and you seemed to be very concerned about it."  
"Yes, summarized though."  
"So. That's it?"  
"Yeah, you thought there was more?"  
"Not really, but just in case! That's what friends do! :D"  
Vegeta didn't reply. He then got up and went outside.  
"Vedge, it's getting late, don't you think you should go home?" Goku asked just as he turned the knob.  
"Trunks and I will leave in a few minutes. I just need to clear my head."

Trunks opened the door to find his father gone.  
"Dad?" He yelled throughout the house. When he finally got outside, he saw his father sitting at the base of a tree, looking at the now starlit sky. His mother had said that his father usually looks at the night sky looking at the stars for some reason on the balcony railing outside their room when he needed to clear his head (fact).  
"Hey dad."  
"Hey." Vegeta replied, looking away from the stars to his son.  
"So um, lets cut the stargazing. Can we go home now?"  
"I was waiting for you. I've been wanting to leave for a while now."  
"Oh. Well then lets go." Trunks then went inside, and said goodbye to everyone. When they took off, Videl landed with a confused expression.  
"When...did they get here?" Videl asked herself with a armful of groceries. She shrugged it off and waltzed inside of the son house. Meanwhile, Vegeta and trunks then landed at their own house.  
"What a day!" Trunks said.  
"Yes...what a day indeed.." His father replied. He opened the door and made a beeline for his room. Trunks just watched him go.  
"Goodnight?"  
"Buenos noches..." And his father closed the door. Trunks thought he should go to bed too, after realizing that nothing was on the TV yet again. He went to his room but before he did that, he peeked in his dads room, and saw him asleep. Trunks guessed he was awake thinking though, but seeing as he had no balcony in that room, he couldn't do that stargazing thing. He silently slinked out of the crack of the door and went to bed.

It had been 3 weeks since that night and Bulma's condition hadn't wavered. It had gone up to 30% but then dropped back down to 10%. Vegeta and trunks had brought along Goku and Gohan to go visit Bulma now to see how she was wavering. Before they went in however, the doctor stopped them.  
"Please, if any of you are sick with a type of ailment i ask you to please stay out of the room." Gohan cocked his head.  
"Why exactly?"  
"She has recently gotten an infection in her pancreas due to the shot wound and is in a critical condition."  
"Will she be okay?" Trunks asked.  
"She will after an afternoon surgery due today." The doctor said, reassuringly smiling at trunks. Then the four went into the room. Bulma was in bed, watching television.  
"Hey Bulma." Goku said.  
"Oh hey." Bulma said weakly. "Just kinda tired." She said, seeing their worried expressions.  
"So mom, how ya doin?" Trunks asked.  
"Good, but I don't think the doctors think I will live...they obviously don't know who they're patient is huh?"  
"Yeah."  
The doctor stepped in the room, clipboard in hand, and asked Vegeta to step out. He led him to an office and room a seat.  
"Please take a seat." Dr. Yarbrough asked politely.  
"I think I'll stand."  
"I really suggest you take a seat. This will be something you will need to be seated to hear. Vegeta now thought this was going to be bad.  
"About your wife's condition...it seems to not waver whatsoever...here is the hard part... Seeing as her condition seems to be worsening every time it goes up... Also several people would benefit from...well...if we take her off of her current life support..."


	19. Pull the plug?

Vegeta slammed his fists on to the table.  
"You will not! I know she will live and you have no right to rip that opportunity away!" He yelled.  
"Mr. Vegeta... This will help many patients." Dr. Yarbrough said calmly.  
"I don't give a damn about the other patients! All I want is for my wife to be healthy!"  
"Sir... As you know, I have helped with several patients, such as you and your family. I know this is hard for you to do, but sometimes you have to do what's right."  
"I don't care for what's right! This is my wife's LIFE we're talking about here! Not just some thing!"  
"I know but it'll be a great difference."  
"Bu-"  
"Please consider it." Dr. Yarbrough said, holding up a hand. He got up, pushed in his chair, and left the office. Vegeta couldn't believe the doctor would ask about something so crucial! He calmed himself down, vowing he would not let those stupid doctors murder his wife, no matter if it was to save the world.  
Then something popped in his mind. Bulma was doing well, getting better at least, but when the infection came she got worst. If she died now, it would be called a natural death. They couldn't bring her back now. Though if the doctors killed her themselves he would be heartbroken. But then Vegeta remembered that you can only bring someone back once, so then that really sparked his attention. Either way she couldn't be brought back. Ever again.

"So mom, what've you done this week?" Trunks asked.  
"Well, gone to scans, ate horrible food, and sleep all day."  
"Wow, I never want to be in a hospital."  
"Yeah. You don't." Bulma took a big sigh.  
"What's wrong Bulma?" Gohan asked.  
"Just tired that's all..." Bulma's eyelids drooped.  
"Should we go."  
"You don't have to but you could if you want..."  
"Come on guys, we should let Bulma rest." Goku said. They all exited the room, when Vegeta came.  
"Why did you all leave?"  
"Bulma said she was tired."  
"Oh. Well the doctor said-" he stopped, seeing as he didn't want trunks to hear. "Kakarot. Gohan. Follow me." He said, not waiting for an answer.  
"We'll be back soon." Goku said.  
"Um...okay?" And so the three walked out of the hallway. Trunks sat on a nearby chair and waited. "I guess I'm waiting now."

Gohan and Goku followed Vegeta to the empty lobby. The secretary was meanwhile gone on her coffee break. Vegeta turned to look at the two.  
"Okay...the doctor told me that they want to make me agree towards...letting Bulma die." Goku gasped. Gohan nodded. "I see. To let other patients have the room."  
"Yes...do you not find this cruel? To murder your wife?"  
"But it's for a good cau-"  
"What if this was Videl's life we're talking about? I bet you would want to f*ckin kill those doctors too!" Vegeta said, totally letting the anger out. Gohan backed up. He didn't want to make Vegeta mad but he thought it was the right thing to do.  
"I would still do the same thing if it were Videl." Gohan said silently.  
"Sure. I totally believe that. You can say that but you can't really do it. If it were reality than you would say the absolute opposite. You would demand that they keep videl on life support and keep trying. But it's not reality to you. Or your father. This isn't your hell to live, is it? No. You can't even imagine it because this is my hell to live through." Goku stepped up to Vegeta, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Vegeta. First if all, 2 cents, second of all, it's not just you worried. She's all of our friends. And plus, if she does die, I'm not saying she will, we can always bring her back with the dragon balls!" Goku said happily.  
"You don't get it kakarot. She now has an infection. It'll be a natural cause because she was healing well before the infection came. But when it did, she got worse."  
"Then just let the doctors...um...take care of it!"  
"But, you can only bring people back twice."  
"Then lets use Porunga! He can make people back any number of times! Problem solved!" Goku said, clapping his hands together and making a rainbow.  
"And how exactly do we contact the namekians, genius?" Vegeta asked sarcastically."  
"Dende!"  
"Yeah, um, I don't think it'll work."  
"Sure it will!"  
"How can Dende contact them?"  
"By-um...I da know actually, but we'll figure out something!"  
"You could ever grasp reality could you kakarot?"  
"Whadda ya mean?" The saiyan asked innocently.  
"Nothing..." Vegeta growled.  
"Still, Vegeta, you should do what's right. There are several lives you could save." Gohan said.  
"even if i wanted too...I don't think I could bring myself to do it..."

Trunks sat waiting. And waiting. And waiting. "I want to talk to somebody. ANYBODY." Trunks said, recalling sims 3. Finally, his dad, Goku, and Gohan finally came.  
"Hey guys, where've you been?"  
"Lobby." Goku said.  
"Why?"  
"We had to talk with your dad." Gohan said.  
"About?"  
"Your mothers health." Vegeta said.  
"Oh. Okay. She doin okay?" Goku simply nodded. Vegeta looked at Goku. "Can you watch my son?"  
"Why?"  
"It'll only take a sec. I'll be outside." And he walked to the elevator doors.  
"Hey, dad, I gotta go. Videl just texted about meeting for a picnic. She asked if you wanted to come." Gohan said, putting his phone in his pocket.  
"Aw, I REALLY want to go, but I gotta watch trunks. Sorry Gohan! SAVE ME FOOD!" Goku yelled after Gohan. Gohan held up a thumbs up and walked down the hall. Goku looked at trunks. Trunks looked at Goku. Then the boy smirked. Goku panicked. Whenever trunks smirked, it was something bad. Trunks ran down the hall yelling, "come catch me, "baby-sitter"!" Goku sighed, put to fingers up to his forehead, and appeared in front of trunks. He quickly put his arms around the lavender haired child.  
"Pooey." Trunks said disappointedly.  
"Come on trunks, it'll be fine! Lets go get ice cream! It was only a small game of tag of course!" Trunks nodded his head vigorously. "Ice cream?!" Trunks said, mouth watering.  
"Is that all you heard?"  
"Ice cream?!"  
Goku sighed. "Lets go." And walked down the hall.

Vegeta walked out of the hospital. He sat down at a nearby bench that, weirdly enough, were always around hospitals. He sighed. He relaxed himself for a moment before thinking things, his options, over.  
'First of all, apparently it's a good cause,' he said in his mind, 'and I know I should do it but the only problem is I don't know if I could let it happen...hm...what to do...she can't be brought back either way... But I'd feel better if Bulma died by a natural cause and I could have more time with her... But the consequence THEN would be the guilt on my conscience by the other patients ending up dead by my actions...these are one of these few rare moments when I didn't give a damn about that stupid bullshit such as other people.' He sighed aloud. "Dammit," He then said to himself.  
All of a sudden, Gohan came out of the hospital.  
"Oh hey Vegeta. I'm going to a picnic if you want to come."  
"I'm just collecting my thoughts...so no." Gohan nodded and said he understood. He then took off into the air.  
'Finally some peace again," Vegeta thought. 'Another issue. Trunks. I've seen the way he's been acting. He seems to be oblivious to his mothers health, but I can tell he HAS to be troubled.' Vegeta sensed trunks energy towards the west wing of the hospital, accompanied by Goku. Vegeta concentrated back on his thoughts.  
'Its good to know that trunks isn't in his mothers room. She needs her rest.' Vegeta's thoughts wandered to Bulma again. 'What if she does die? And by my acceptance...? But anyway she's going to die. I know her health is bad but...dammit! There's no way to save her f*cking life! One moment in my life when I try to show I care for her, her life has to be ripped away from her. From me. From trunks.'  
Vegeta felt his eyes moisten. He blinked them back. "Dammit... Why am I such bad luck, dammit?" He couldn't even hug her again. The doctors had absolutely restricted that. "Shit. I'm such a jerk. At only this point when I turn into a marshmallow, it has to get all f*cked up. I guess that's what I get." Vegeta stood. "But no matter what I choose, I can't let a life be wasted for my own self purposes." Vegeta smirked. "I'm even turning delusional. And at the most hardest decision too. All I hope for is that Bulma doesn't forget her family." And he calmly walked back to the hospital, the sun just turning the sky into a beautiful mixture of a pink and red sunset. The kind Bulma loved.

Goku meanwhile had his head under the ice cream dispenser, eating ice cream straight from the valve.  
Trunks had dared him to, actually.  
"Come on Goku! I bet you can't eat for more than five minutes!"  
"Ow weah? Wor on! Ibe bwone wonger! (Oh yeah? Your on! I've done longer!)" just as Goku hit 4 minutes and 31 seconds, Gohan had come back with a vague expression.  
"Dad. Trunks. Vegeta has made his decision."

Vegeta waited (for the first time?!) patiently for everyone to come in the office.

The doctor finally made his appearance in the office. He formally sat down and laced his fingers together on the desktop.  
"Have you made your decision?" Vegeta nodded silently.  
"What was it?" Vegeta looked dr. Yarbrough in the eye and made a silent response.  
"I see. Shame," the doctor simply said. Just then, Gohan came in with Goku, trunks, chi chi, etc. (everybody except the lame peeps!)  
Chi chi had a confused expression on her face. "What's going on?" She looked at Goku. "Honey, what's going on? I know Bulma's hurt and all, but why'd you have to go and ruin my cooking?" Goku looked at chi chi.  
"Chi," using his nickname for her, "Vegeta had to decide whether he would let Bulma die now, save a life, or Bulma to die later, losing one." Goku explained in a serious tone. Chi chi nodded and stopped talking.  
"So mr. Vegeta...what shall it be?" The doctor asked looking at the prince. Vegeta looked him in the eyes and said-

Trunks was in the middle of Goten and Gohan. He tried to get a grasp of the situation, but Gohan kept answering Goten's questions to hear. This is what he heard: "so...shall...be?" And he barely heard his father respond-

Goku heard chi chi ask what exactly was going on, and he responded a quick answer. He barely heard the doctor ask: "so mr. Vegeta...what shall it be?" And Goku heard vegeta's reply being-  
(A/N: I wanted to make a huge cliffhanger here, but seeing how I wrote very little, I decided to continue just for you!)

Vegeta looked the dr. Yarbrough in the eye and said,  
"I fully decree you have my acceptance to cut Bulma off the life support machine. But I won't be happy." Vegeta said solidly.  
Trunks looked at his father with disbelief.  
"What?! Just like that, your just gonna let them kill mom?!" Vegeta didn't look at his son. He felt bad, but he knew this was one thing he couldn't escape, and it was the right thing to do.  
"DAD! Don't let them kill mom! They're cold hearted jerks! Dad! Are you listening to me? Hello?! DAAD!" Trunks yelled. The doctor rose from his chair. "Please follow me." He said. Vegeta followed the white jacketed man out the door with everyone following.  
They all entered the room, where Bulma was soundly sleeping. Vegeta went to the side of the bed and gently shook her awake.  
"Vegeta? I thought the doctor said-"  
"Bulma, something important is about to happen. To you. I'm sorry, but I had to do this. There was no way around it. I'm sorry." Vegeta said silently. He stepped away and let the rest say their goodbyes. Trunks was first.  
"Mom...I never agreed to this, I didn't want this to happen...but...I can't really express it into words since I've said it already so many times before but nothing can express how much I love you. I wish their were words for that mom. I'll miss you a lot. I hope you'll miss us too. Love you mama." Trunks said, near tears. Bulma looked confused.  
"What on earth are you two talking about?" Vegeta looked at her. "Bulma I...I...I had to let you be cut off life support..." The prince said, fighting tears, "but I found no way around keeping you alive. I'm so sorry...Bulma..." Bulma looked at him with tears in her cerulean eyes. Then she looked at trunks. "Is this true?" Trunks nodded.  
"Vegeta, why?" Bulma said.  
"Bulma, I tried to look for several ways for this to not happen...but...in the end I guess I failed...so I'm sorry." Vegeta said, not looking her at eye level. Chi chi stepped up, with a tissue in her left hand. In the other a beautiful white rose, the tips colored red.  
"I planned to give this to you when you got back but...now that Goku told me what's going on, I decided to give it to you now...you know for this occasion..."  
"It's...beautiful chi chi," the heiress said, tears rushing down her face, as she took the rose. Goku was next.  
"Bulma. I really hoped for the better. After all of the battles I've gone through, seeing my best friend like this has to be the worst." Goku then turned and retreated back to his previous spot. Goten came then.  
"I feel so bad for you mrs. Briefs." Bulma blinked.  
"Actually, now I'm ms. Briefs," she said, glancing at Vegeta, " how funny. All of this torture started years ago. Remember when you and trunks did that crazy stunt of going off the mountain while it was raining with no gear?"  
Goten nodded. "That was when you called me ms. And I head to correct you and I said that it was mrs." Goten chuckled. "Yeah. I'll miss you Bulma. You are a great friend and mother." Gohan came then.  
"Bulma you are a great genius and I will never forget you. You have known me since I was 4 and I feel very sad to see you go now. Bulma, I shall always love you like a friend." And Gohan stepped back to let Videl go next.  
"Bulma, I know I haven't really gotten to know you very well, but I know enough to know that you have been an outstanding friend and perfect mother. Thanks for all the help you've given me." Bulma smiled at each one of them and clutched the rose to her chest. "Your all so sweet. But I have to...yeah... Thank you Videl. I will always cherish the moments I've had with you. Gohan, knowing I won't be around anymore to be your competition, you are now the smartest person. Goten, I've known you for several years and I love you like a a friend. You've always shown me how to stay happy in the most darkest of situations and I thank you for that. Goku, I have known you since before the yamcha horror. I still remember how you were a little boy and used to not have a thought in your head. I'm going to miss you, son. I really will. Chi chi, I know we've been great friends for years but now it had to stop. But only in the living. We will always be friends no matter what. Trunksy. Mommy's very proud of you sweetie. I know I may not have been the best mom, especially in these past years but I hope you know I will never stop loving you. Vegeta-" but just then Vegeta interrupted her by kissing her passionately on the lips. When he pulled back he said, "that is the only way I can phrase what you mean to me but much more." Bulma nodded. "My words exactly." The doctor looked at Bulma. "I'm sorry Bulma. Your time for goodbyes are over I'm afraid." Bulma nodded. Trunks quickly wrapped his arms around his mothers neck. "I love you mommy." "I love you too." She said. When trunks had stopped hugging her, the doctor nodded. He reached to the machine and switched it off. Bulma's breathing ceased to barely. Vegeta put his hand on her cheek and kissed her one last time before she closed her eyes forever and whispered, "I love you."


	20. Love lives on

Trunks couldn't hold back the tears. He felt tears spill from his eyes, but didn't try to stop them. He then saw a single tear fall from his fathers cheek. Trunks saw his mothers eyes still open. Trunks cocked his head. "Doc, I think she didn't close her eyes... That's creepy..." And he sniffled. The doctor glanced and noticed that too.  
"I guess she left us without closing her eyes." Then Vegeta looked at the doctor. "Wait. No she didn't. I remember her closing her eyes." He looked at Bulma. "Bulma? Are you alive?" Bulma's lipped curled into a smile. "Hey." She said.  
Trunks Felt his mind explode. His mom had lived?  
"Um, mom? Are you okay?" Bulma looked at trunks. "Yes honey. I'm alive. I guess you guys just can't live without me either way, huh? Even if you don't want me, I'm still here, and when you do, I'm here." Trunks hugged his mom. "But how are you alive when you have an infection and your cut off life support?" Trunks asked.  
"Not sure. I guess I'm more healthier than the doctor thought," Bulma said, glancing at dr. Yarbrough. He chuckled nervously. "Heh, sorry. Guess I read your charts wrong...?" Bulma gave him a look. "Sorry..." Bulma let to of trunks and looked at Vegeta. "So, lemme guess. Your probably thinking, "oh no! Bulma's back so now I have to put up with her nagging again!" Am I right?" Bulma joked. Vegeta smirked. "You know I can't escape your wrath."  
Bulma smiled. She was used to this kind of stuff.  
"Mom, are you better now?"  
"No, I think I can just go without life support, that's all."  
"Oh...dang..."  
"Yeah oh well!" Bulma said, smiling. The doctor started scrawling something on his clipboard. "Mrs. Briefs, seeing as your fine off of life support, I guess that shows improvement. Though also seeing as a room has been opened, that life is being saved." Bulma smiled. "that's good." Bulma then closed her eyes. Vegeta frantically reached her wrist and checked her pulse. Bulma opened one eye. "I'm fine, I'm just going to sleep. Jeez, you may be a great tactician, but sometimes you are really naïve." Vegeta made no expression. "Well I had to check if you were alive or not. If you were dead, than I could tell the doctor. That's not naïve if your checking someone's life."  
He said in a serious tone.  
"Alright, alright, jeez. You don't have to be so serious!" Vegeta's expression didn't faze. "Fine okay, Vegeta." Bulma said. Then she looked at him. "Why are you being so uptight?" Vegeta shook his head silently, kissed Bulma on the cheek, and got up and left. Trunks looked at Goten, pointed at his father leaving, and shrugged. Goten shrugged back. Bulma just shook her head, then coughed.  
"Before any of you say, "oh my god! Bulma's dying!" I'm not." Bulma said. Bulma eased back into her pillows and said, "well I'm going to get some rest. I'm sorry to cut this short guys, but I'm really tired so yeah."  
Goku nodded. "We understand Bulma. We'll leave. Bye!"  
Everyone left, following Goku. Bulma sighed. "How many times do I gotta be supposedly dead to get better again?"

Vegeta currently sat on a bench near the coffee machine, of course, drinking coffee. 'How can she be so tranquil? Does she not know how much we all care about her?' He thought. He heard footsteps from down the hall and immediately sensed his sons energy with a slightly smaller one. He turned towards the direction of trunks's energy and finally saw him round the corner with Goten.  
"There he is," Vegeta heard trunks say. Trunks waved and asked, "dad, why'd ja just walk out of the room when mom asked why you were uptight?"  
Vegeta looked at his 11-year old son. "It doesn't matter."  
Goten looked at him. "It'd help if you talk about it."  
"Fine, I'll talk about it in my thoughts. There is no reason for you two to hear my reasoning." The prince snapped. He went back to drinking his coffee.  
"Come on dad! Please! Don't you think it'd be kinda weird if I just walked out of a room after being asked a question? Wouldn't you think something about that question would be troubling me?" Vegeta scowled.  
"Yes, I would think something was wrong, but that doesn't mean you'd want to tell hm?"  
"I would tell." Trunks replied. Goten over there kinda felt like a third wheel.  
"that's you. I've been much too emotional and I can't afford anymore of that. Opening my feelings like some adolescent female would make things worse." Trunks sighed deeply. "Oh well, when it comes to dad, if you pressure him on a question to much, pop! Just like that he's shut up like a clam. That's what I get." The lavender haired boy said.  
"Really trunks?" Goten said.  
"Yeah, my mom told me once." Trunks replied.  
"Your mother's too observant for her own good." Vegeta smirked. "Oh well, can't be helped." And his smirk faded again.  
"Dad, will you pwetty pwease tell me what's wong?" Trunks tried to persuade, unsuccessfully.  
"Boy, I hope you know that your baby talk isn't going to improve your situation further."  
Trunks thought further. "Okay dad. What if I get you a bunch of spring rolls.  
Vegeta looked at his son with interest. "Sounds tempting but I'm not going to sell my thoughts just for some spring rolls."  
"Dang it. Okay I give up." Trunks said, head hung.  
Vegeta smirked at his victory. "In the end I always get what I want." Trunks rolled his eyes.  
"K dad. Whatever you say." Goten finally piped up and said, "so um trunks should we go now?"  
Trunks looked at his best friend. "I guess so since mr. Clam won't open up," trunks mocked. Vegeta sneered. So trunks got up and followed Goten. Vegeta quickly disposed of his now empty coffee cup. Vegeta sighed to himself. He honestly didn't exactly know why he was acting like this.  
Maybe it was stress.  
'Then again it could be sleep deprivation...' The prince thought. 'Have I been sleep deprived? Well a couple of times I couldn't sleep, but soon I got over it...' He just got up once more and went back to Bulma's room.

Trunks followed Goten to a nearby ice cream machine.  
"Hey Goten?" Trunks asked while licking his strawberry dispensed ice cream.  
"Yeah?" Goten asked himself, licking a chocolate ice cream cone.  
"Why do hospitals have ice cream machines?"  
"Hmm...maybe for the kids...?" Goten asked.  
"Yeah..." Trunks threw away his cone, seeing as he never ate the cone. Goten finally took his last bite of his own cone and turned to trunks.  
"Should we bring everyone else ice cream?"  
"Yeah."  
"Even your dad?"  
"Yeah." Trunks repeated.  
"Mom?"  
"Yeeeep."  
"Is she allowed to eat that?"  
"I think... But just in case."  
"K." Goten said, tongue sticking out as he concentrated on pouring the ice cream perfectly for everyone.

Bulma had finally finished talking to everyone after about 30 minutes. When she started thinking where trunks and Goten had gone, they both came in the room with armfuls of ice cream.  
"Ice cream!" Goku said excitedly, and he rushed up and grabbed his vanilla ice cream cone. Chi chi quickly gave him a look and Goku thanked the two nervously.  
"So who else?" Trunks asked.  
Everyone, but Bulma of course, rushed up and grabbed an ice cream, thanked the two and went to eating their cold treats.  
"Ms. Briefs?" Goten asked politely.  
"I'd have to ask dr. Yarbrough," but just then he came in.  
"Hello. How is everyone doing?" The doctor asked.  
"good. Can I eat ice cream?"  
"No, seeing as that high sugar would damage your pancreas," Dr. Yarbrough said sorrowfully.  
"Well that's a shame. I was really craving ice cream," Bulma said, pouting.  
" yogurt would probably be best. Especially Yoplait!"  
"That I would like." And so the doctor went to go fetch Bulma some yogurt. Bulma winced.  
"What's wrong Bulma?" Goku asked, concerned.  
"Oh, it's just my side..."  
"Is it okay?"  
"Yeah, it'll be fine." Bulma smiled just to reassure him. Then she noticed Vegeta leaning on the doorframe.  
"oh my gosh, he long have you been there?" Bulma asked, eyes wide. Vegeta just looked at her with a inquisitive look, as he walked over to her bedside and sat down.  
"I thought you noticed me."  
"No I did not! Jesus Christ don't scare me like that again!"  
"Alright fine," Vegeta said, smirking. Bulma just smiled back. Vegeta looked a bit annoyed, but that's Bulma's job. Annoy the prince of all jerks. The doctor pushed past Vegeta (he was NOT happy about that) with yogurt in hand, and handed it to her.  
"Yay! It's strawberry!" She heard Vegeta growl. "What, you want some? No." Vegeta shook his head. "Over kakarot's dead body! I wouldn't eat that for the w-"  
But then bulma stuck a spoonful in vegeta's mouth to shut him up. He first showed an expression that he liked it, but quickly covered it up by saying, "do that again and your dead! Now the reason I looked mad was because the doctor pushed right past me."  
"Mm-hm. Whatever."  
"I'm serious!"  
"You wanted some yogurt, and you know it." Everyone just watched the argument unfold, wondering who would win, which was always unknown.  
"No! I did not want some disgusting yogurt. I'm serious here Bulma."  
"Okay I got it, jeez, you don't have to be all pushy."  
"And you don't have to be so oblivious!" Vegeta yelled back.  
"Huh? Oblivious?"  
"Your oblivious of your own chances of dying. If you don't be more careful, you could leave everyone wondering why you were so idiotic to do such a horrific job of taking care of your health. You would be dead with everyone in tears!" Seriousness dawned in the prince's face.  
"I am being careful of my own health. I'm just trying to make sure no one worries about me." Bulma said quietly.  
Vegeta sighed.  
"Bulma, you know if you keep acting like you are now, then if you get worse, no one would no do to your mood. Then, if that happens, you will die." He said, surprisingly soft. Trunks blinked. "Dad? Why do you talk to mom about your thoughts but not me?" Trunks said, jutting out his lower lip.  
Vegeta paid no attention to his son.  
"Also, when do you ever speak like that to mom? Or ANYONE?!" Trunks said, meaning how he spoke softly to Bulma.  
"I'm not sure." Vegeta answered simply. He got up and left for the second time.  
Bulma watched him go. "I know." She whispered to herself.

Vegeta walked down the hall, hands in his pockets, thinking about trunks's questions.  
'How come I'm a lot more comfortable talking to Bulma, and not my own son?') he pondered this all the way when he was walking in the hall.  
'Also, why am I turning so god damn soft? I wasn't like this when Bulma was healthy... I think it may be from the stress and worry. But then again it could just be that I care for that woman...' He was taken out of his thoughts by Goku staring at him intently from behind. Vegeta couldn't see him but he heard his silent footsteps and could sense his presence.  
"Kakarot, what do you want? And I swear on my fathers non existent grave if its another talk about my f*cking feelings again, i will not answer whatsoever."  
"First of all, one dollar, second of all, I'm here to see if you wanna go roller skating everyone wants to go!"  
"WHAT?!"


	21. Roller skating!

"I WILL ABSOLUTELY not DO SUCH A LOWLY THING SUCH AS THAT!" Vegeta exclaimed.  
"Oh come on!" Goku said, dragging vegeta's arm.  
"Let go of me!" Vegeta said, flailing his limbs.  
"You'll love it!" Goku said as they neared the hospital room. Goku entered the room and said, "he agreed to come!"  
Videl clapped. "Yay!"  
"YOU PUT ME UP TO THIS?!" Vegeta yelled. Videl nodded. "We were all talking about when we all went roller skating once!" She said.  
"I hate you Videl Satan." Vegeta said darkly.  
"Soon to be Son Videl!" Chi chi said in a merry tone.  
Everyone ignored the chef's commment.  
"But it's only August! Why in the world would we want to go in Fall?" Vegeta attempted.  
"Then that makes the weather gorgeous!" Videl said cheerily. Vegeta groaned. "You all suck." He said.

After Trunks and Vegeta had left, they had decided to get ready. Seeing as August is a bit chilly on some days, as was today, they bundled up.  
"Trunks don't you find that a bit ridiculous when we can warm ourselves up with our own energy?"  
"Dad, so we can look cool in sweaters and crud."  
"I will wear no such sweater, I shall wear my jacket," Vegeta responded as he went to his room to get his leather jacket. Trunks then immediately heard his father coming down the steps angry.  
"Trunks. Where is Starshine?" Vegeta asked, meaning one of the many cats had, one particular kitten he seemed to like but also hate.  
"Dunno. Why?"  
"There is now kitten urine on my favorite jacket."  
"Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Trunks laughed, rolling on the floor. Vegeta scowled. "Now I can't go because I have no jacket."  
"Just...just wear a sweater..." Trunks said, gasping for breaths in between.  
"I will not wear a sweater!"  
"Aw come on, you'll look fine."  
"No I won't!"  
"Just trust me okay?" Vegeta huffed and finally succumbed to his request. He went to his room to hunt for a sweater, with Trunks to his room to find his own.

Finally, both radical dudes were ready, Trunks in a white parka, black jeans, and black converse shoes. Vegeta was in a tan sweater, black faded jeans, and black vans. Vegeta grumbled at his sweater.  
"I can't believe this. I, the prince of the saiyans, reduced to wearing a tan sweater."  
"You'll be fine dad!" Trunks said cheerily. He quickly took a picture and then sent it to his mother in a text. Bulma still hasn't read it yet though.  
"Okay, dad, lets go!" And they both whisked away in the crisp autumn air.

They had finally landed outside a roller rink to chi chi, wearing a red and pink dress, with pink long sleeves, Goku with a orange jacket and for the first time, blue jeans, Gohan, with a button up khaki sweater and with black pants, and lastly Videl in a long knitted black and red button up sweater with earmuffs and red Uggs and black leggings. Goten was wearing a nyan car sweater, made by his mother, indigo earmuffs, blue jeans and orange and blue converse sneakers. Goku was proud about the shoes, seeing as it brought out the family colors.  
"Sorry guys, dad had a little fuss over his sweater so yeah." Trunks said, snickering. A growl emitted from his father's throat.  
"Whatever, lets just skate!" Goku said, but then stopping mid-step. "Who does know how to skate?" Everyone except for Vegeta and Goku raised their hands. Vegeta blushed. "Damn..." Goku just sweat dropped. "Huh! Well I guess me and vedge here are gonna have to learn!"  
"Wait what?! I can just sit somewhere...! And also, why are we here?"  
"No you cannot sit somewhere, you have to skate, and we're here to lighten everyone's spirits!" Videl said.  
"Bulma's in the hospital..." Vegeta said.  
"Yeah, and everyone's been bummed and you've been stressed and acting WEIRD. So we're going skating!" Videl said, clapping even though she had mittens on.  
Vegeta trumped inside following everyone after Videl threatened to smack him.

Trunks walked in to a dome shaped building colored mostly with blue and black, with not many people in the building. He nudged Goten.  
"Goten I think they're closing..."  
"What makes you say that?" Trunks pointed to a man putting up a sign that says, "closed until further notice," on it and told the others.  
"But I wanted to roller skate!" Chi chi griped.  
Trunks had an idea. "We can go ICE skating!" Trunks said.  
Goku piped up, "I know how to ICE skate!" Vegeta mumbled something incoherent.  
"What dad?" trunks asked  
"I said I don't know how to ice skate!" The prince responded gruffly.  
"Ahhhh, poor dad." Trunks said.

They all flew to the ice skating rink instead, paying for skates and admission.  
After they all had their skates on, they all had to drag Vegeta to the ice. As soon as they let go, he immediately slipped on the ice and landed on his back. Trunks tried to stifle a laugh as Goku helped him back up, only to have Vegeta fall on his chest. Before Goku could help him , Vegeta levitated himself upright. Then he slowly managed to keep balance. But now he had to learn to move.  
"Okay, 'geta, now just lightly kick forward..." Vegeta ignored the advice Goku had given him and planned to do it himself. He kicked forward, gliding across the ice, he managed to turn and smirk at them just before he crashed into a barrier wall.  
Vegeta was not happy; he was determined to learn how to do this stupid art as to not embarrass himself. He slowly got up and stood still. He stared evilly at a not noticing Goku. He scowled to himself. He kicked off and, now with a reason to succeed, glided down back towards them and skidded to a vault as he had seen Bulma do.  
"See there you go!" Goku said, cheerfully clapping. Vegeta scowled inwardly. Vegeta set his mind to mimic what he had seen Bulma do so gracefully several times before. But first, he said, "kakarot. I may have just started skating but I would like to see my improvement so far and how close I am to your skating level. I challenge you to a ice skating challenge."  
"Um... Vegeta? You practically just STEPPED ON the ice!"  
"I don't care. Don't go easy on me. The judges shall be yours and Gohan's mates." Gohan blushed a deep crimson as he skated across the ice. "SHE'S NOT MY MATE!" Gohan shouted.  
"Really? Haven't you bitten her yet?" Vegeta asked leisurely, as if it was a normal question.  
"Hm?" Goku said. Vegeta's head snapped to Goku.  
"What?! You've been married to that psychopath for HOW LONG?! Yet you haven't bit her ye-" Vegeta just face palmed. "I'm guessing you don't know what in kami I'm talking about..."  
"Nope!"  
"You really are a low class warrior...you know nothing of your saiyan heritage...never mind, what about our competion match?"  
"Oh yeah. So what's it based on?"  
"...based on...?"  
"You know, speed, tricks or simply skating ability."  
"Hm... Tricks."  
That was the last thing he expected Vegeta to say.  
"Tricks?! Really?! Um...you sure?!" Goku asked unsurely.  
"Yes." Vegeta said. Really, he didn't want to, but this way he could mimic Bulma's moves no problem. He hoped. He just wished she could be here now to show him a couple of tricks.  
"Alright kakarot, lets do this." He said, cracking his neck and fingers." Goku backed up.  
"I hate it when people crack their necks...!" He said. Vegeta just smirked. Even though he barely knew anything about skating, he at least knew the basics of mimicking, when learning the basics of royal gestures as a child. Goku prepped his stance to start. Chi chi skidded in between the two and held up an arm.  
"Ready?! Set?! Go!" Chi chi yelled, flinging her arm down, which sent the two saiyans kicking off towards the ice.

Trunks sat on a bench with Goten sipping hit cocoa.  
"So Goten, who do you think will win?"  
"Dad." The half saiyan said casually, sipping his cocoa.  
"Yeah. Probably." Trunks said, taking a sip himself. Then he saw his and Goten's fathers shoot across the ice. Then chi chi came about, holding a box.  
"Bets anyone? Bets? Goku or Vegeta! Who will win this exciting match of dazzling tricks?!"  
Trunks reached into his jacket pocket, pulled out his wallet,and fished a $20 bill from inside. "To Goku." Goten nudged trunks and he got a 20 for his friend too.  
"Dad." Goten said, holding out the given twenty. Chi chi collected the two and placed them accordingly in the box.  
"Thanks you two!" And went to the rest of the group, which in the end all voted for Goku.

Goku knew Vegeta had to be crazy. As soon as his wife shot her arm down, he knew he would win. Not out of confidence, but out of fact. He first did a single legged spin, causing chi chi and Videl to clap vigorously.  
Vegeta jumped and did a spin in mid air,(not a ballerina one, a manly one, like without the arms) landing on one leg spinning. 'He's no amateur...I'll give him that... But how did he learn that so fast? He just started learning!' Goku thought.

Vegeta smirked. But he knew he was not going to win this. He didn't know many tricks, as he didn't watch Bulma. The reason of that was they didn't go skating as often as she wanted. He now regretted that decision. He quickly thought of another trick, an original trick that a human obviously couldn't do. He bent over backwards, put his gloves his hands on the ice, and spun like someone breakdancing would. He then sprung up and nearly slipped but recovered quickly. But he was now all out of tricks.

Goku stopped. 'What in the world did Vegeta just do?' He thought. But he could do better. He kicked off the ground, landed in one arm, but when he started to slip, he quickly changed that to be a flip. Then he landed and did a single spin. Goku stuck out his tongue at his opponent.

Vegeta grimaced. He could tell that Goku knew he was out of moves. He did some basic moves to buy himself some time. He then thought of a trick. He saw this particular trick when Bulma herself tried to make him skate. He had finally agreed to skate for a bit (and slipped like a bajillion times). He watched as she had skated and she had done a fantastic move. And so now he would do that. Bit he would try to up the pizzaz. Just a smidge though.  
He extended both of his arms out and one leg and started spinning at a high speed, not safe for a beginner. He managed in the high speed to do the "go lower" part while still spinning. This was the part he changed. He jumped up and, still in the same position, back straight, while spinning horizontally (log roll) and did a single forward flip, and landed spinning casually and stopped, with his arms crossed.  
He knew he had won this match.

Goku was dazzled. He had seen Bulma do the first part, but the ending was sure a change. But Vegeta had to do better to beat a Son. Goku decided to bust out the son signature. He first casually skid over go Vegeta, who was smirking, and spun around him. Then out of the blue, he shot to the side with his now built speed, which he needed, and made curves, spins, and straight lines. When he was finally done, everyone just looked at him as if he was crazy. Vegeta went in front of him and crossed his arms.  
"I've bested you once again," Vegeta said. Goku just looked at him, smiling. "Take a look from above," Goku said, pointing to the ceiling. Vegeta's smirked faded and he flew up. What Goku saw next, was a surprised face from the prince of all butts.

Vegeta was shocked. He then felt his thought of winning diminish and the thought of losing stimulate. He saw the Son signature, beautifully written in cursive with a smiley face with its tongue sticking out.  
He flew down to the frozen water and gave no expression. "Kakarot, I dont believe for a second that you know how to do cursive, but I don't think this was a fair match. I thought this was tricks not a handwriting battle,"He said, skating away to the edge of the rink. He knew Goku had won with that stupid signature.

Videl, as a judge, had to figure out what Goku had done with his odd assortment. She flew up and gasped. videl saw Goku's beautiful son signature he had created out of skating. She quickly took a picture of it with her phone and flew back down. She showed chi chi the masterpiece and he eyes went wide and her mouth hung open. She immediately wrote on her piece of copy paper and held it up and it read, "GOKU WINS!" With a kitty face on it and a little winky face: •.~ (made that myself). Videl grabbed on to the sign herself. She cupped one hand near her mouth and shouted, "GOKU WINS!"

Vegeta shoulders slumped. "What...? Did they forget about me...? It's just a stupid signature...! I freaking did a flip! WHILE SPINNING!" Vegeta skated towards the edge and immediately kicked his skates off grumpily.  
Trunks snapped. Vegeta looked at him.  
"What do you want?"  
"I recorded it!" His son responded  
"WHY?! Oh don't tell me your going to upload it on that blasted YouTube of yours."  
"No, ima send it to mom. Oh and that picture I sent her with you in that sweater, she liked it. She said you look "adorable" which I find impossible." Trunks said.  
"ADORABLE?!" Vegeta exclaimed.  
"Yep...now I'm sending her the video...and... Done!" With one final tap the text was sent, with a devastated Vegeta.

Bulma lie in bed, asleep, when her phone vibrated. She stirred a bit, noticing it. It vibrated a second time and she awoke. 'Darn. I was in the middle of a dream...well...not exactly a dream but...still a dream!' Bulma thought as she reached for her phone on a nearby end table. 'Aren't the doctors supposed confiscate this?' Bulma once more thought as she watched the video:  
"Okay, so dad and Goku are going in an ice skating competition based off of tricks..." Trunks said in the background, she guessed as a commentator, "and dad makes a beautiful breakdancing spin!" The phone zoomed in on Vegeta as he did his own spin on the ice.  
"Now Goku does what seems a cartwheel in midair...that pretty cool!" Trunks said, continuing. "And dad shots back a- whoa! Holy Jesus! Okay mom, since I know I shall be sending you this, didn't you do that before? I mean not the end but the basic spin?" Trunks asked, looking at the lens.  
"And Goku does...a bunch of random...stuff?" Goten popped up from the corner. "Hey trunks, lemme take your phone and videotape what dad did as I fly up to see it," Goten asked, holding out his hand. Trunks then handed the phone to his best friend and Goten flew up and got a perfect shot of the handwritten family last name. Bulma put a hand up to her mouth and gasped.  
"Wow..." She said to herself. The video then continued. Goten flew back down and handed the phone back to trunks. "K, bye mom! I hope you like this! Oh and the judges are chi chi and Videl so yeah, um.. And the winner is...GOKU!" Bulma smiled. She didn't really care who won she just wanted a good match. She decided to text trunks about the video.  
"Hey honey. ^.^" was her text.  
"Hey mom. :P you like the vid?"  
"Yeah. I didn't know either one of them could skate! -_-'"  
"Dad just learned and Goku I guess always knew...?"  
"Your dad JUST learned?! 0.0"  
"Yeah."  
"And Goku ALWAYS knew?! 0.0"  
"Yeah."  
"0_0"  
"B)"

"Shades dawg. BD"  
"Wow... -_-"  
"TO DAWG!" Trunks texted.  
"Bye hon 3"  
"Bye ma \3"  
"0o0"  
"Love ya!" And after that, trunks stopped texting. Bulma sighed and looked out her window. A beautiful sunset dawned. It reminded her of her horrible wedding. It made her shiver.  
"Stupid Derek." she said. Then all of a sudden her phone rang.  
" and I will wipe your eyes, I know I made you feel this way, you gotta breath, you'll be okay, cry, cuz I'm here to wipe your eyes..." Went her ringtone. It was vegeta's ringtone.  
"Hello?" Bulma said into the receiver.  
"Hola."  
"I mean English."  
"Hello." Vegeta answered.  
"Hi. Whatcha want?"  
"Just wanted to know whether you were okay or not. Oh and I now skate."  
"Yeah. I know. I just saw a video fro-"  
"From trunks I know," Vegeta interjected.  
"Yep."  
"Any dreams lately?"  
"What? Why would you ask something so weird?"  
"Well... After a- never mind..."  
"Awkward to talk about it over a phone?"  
"Precisely." Vegeta couldn't believe she understood completely. What he was going to say would be weird over a phone, like every emotional thing. "I have to go. Trunks and Goten plan to play hockey and kakarot wants me to join him."  
"Have fun." Bulma said. She honestly wanted them to come visit, but she could understand they needed some time to themselves.  
"Alright." Vegeta responded.  
"Love you."  
"Love you beyond the surpassing limit." Vegeta responded. That answer had shocked Bulma, seeing as she didn't think Vegeta would say that.  
"Well, you beat me. By the way, the sweater looks good on you. Gives you kind of a sexy look."  
"What?!" Vegeta thought he looked absolutely horrid in the sweater, yet his wife thought he looked SEXY?! More so, good in a sweater?!  
"Yep. Well any who, bye!"  
"Adios." And they both hung up.

Trunks purchased 4 hockey sticks and one pick for them all to play with. They agreed one who is on who's team, which was trunks with Goten, and Goku with Vegeta. They then decided on who the goalies were, which ended up being Goku and trunks, leaving Goten and Vegeta to face each other. The reason for Goku bring goalie was because he could block well and Vegeta was a master tactician so then that way he could get the puck in the enemy goal somehow.  
Gohan all if a sudden called out as chi chi threw the puck in the air, " why can't I play?" The four looked at each other. Trunks shrugged.  
"Can I play too?" Videl asked, holding up a hockey stick.  
Goku looked at Vegeta then back at trunks and and Goten from the goal. "We call Gohan!" Gohan slid over to vegeta's side. Videl went to Goten's. trunks sighed.  
Chi chi once again tossed the puck in the air. Vegeta and Goten prepared for the landing. The puck hit the ice. The two clashed, causing the puck to go flying to the left, which Videl sent shooting toward Goku. Goku quickly checked it and Gohan shot it back towards trunks.  
Trunks hasn't expected the match to unfold that fast. The puck shot right past him into the goal. Goku fist pumped.  
"Trunks, I taught you SO much better, but, at this time. Great job!" Vegeta said. Trunks growled. Trunks prepared himself this time as chi chi started the match over by throwing the black disc in the air. (Seeing as I don't know much about hockey so I'm going to skip, sorry ^_^')  
after much hockey playing, the game turned up to a draw of 20/20.  
"And the winner is nobody!" Chi chi said.  
"Aww..." Goten whined. "Mom! Choose out team!"  
"No. Fairness Goten."  
"S'okay Goten!" Gohan said, putting an arm on Goten's shoulder, "we tried our best and that's all that matters."  
Goten still pouted.

Bulma lay on her bed once more, bored out of her mind. The doctor had told her they were going to run more tests on her such as blood pressure and such. As she waited she flicked on the television, showing that the roller skating rink had been closed due to a horsefly infestation. She heard her door open and close, as everyone came back.  
"Hey guys. The roller skating rink closed! Is that why you guys came back?"  
"No, a sign said "closed until further notice" on the inside. So we left," Gohan said.  
"Oh, okay," Bulma said, " so then what did you guys do instead?"  
Trunks said, " we went to an ice skating rink."  
"Oh yeah, that does solve why you were skating like a princess Vegeta."Bulma said, glancing towards Vegeta. Vegeta blushed crimson at Bulma's response.  
"I just did it to beat kakarot..." Vegeta mumbled.  
Bulma smiled.  
"So mom, whaz up? Any tests or experiments scheduled on you?" Trunks said, wiggling his fingers for effect.  
"Yes, my blood pressure."  
"Oh." And just as trunks said that, doctor Yarbrough strolled into the room.  
"Excuse me, but everyone needs to leave so I can run some tests on ms. Briefs. Please and thank you." Everyone exited the room as the doctor ran tests on Bulma.

Vegeta got his trusty Zune out of his pocket and inserted his earphones in his ears. He flicked down his list and found the song he was looking for. He glanced at trunks's phone, whom trunks was right next to him, and saw he too was listening to music. His screen showed "lost in the echo" by Linkin park. Trunks's index finger clicked the power button and his screen flashed off.  
"Dad. Seriously?" He said with no expression.  
"It's normal at least. I'm absolutely insane." Vegeta replied.  
"Um, okay...?" Vegeta showed that he was listening to Justin Bieber's "pray".  
"Oh wow dad. JB? Sad..."  
"Shut up." But his voice held no malice. He had actually taken a liking to that song. It wasn't TOO bad. But due to trunks's opinion on it, he changed it to Train's "if it's love" which he knew trunks at least liked.  
"If it's love, we decide that it's forever no one else can do it better..." Went the song, volume tuned at the highest number. He couldn't hear anyone over the music so he wondered why everyone was giving him weird looks as though he were insane. He paused His music and said,  
"Why are you all staring at me?" He asked quizzically. Goku was the one to answer.  
"... you were humming..." Vegeta blushed deeply. He hasn't noticed he was actually humming.  
"Well...that's shocking...hmm... I'm just gonna go over there..." Vegeta said nervously. He quietly went over to another hallway. He craved music. He hasn't listened to anything since trunks was making a peanut butter sandwich and had fallen asleep to ke$ha. Speaking of sleep, he actually felt a little tired as well.  
He resumed his Train song and relaxed. He let out a sigh of contentment. Just as he saw trunks go down the hall, he had already fallen asleep.

Trunks saw his dad get up and leave, wondering what was going on, due to him having earphones in his ears. He took one earphone out.  
"Hey Goku, why'd dad leave?"  
"I told him he was humming."  
"Ptttbth what?! Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha! Really?!" Trunks said, laughing.  
"yeah." Goku said casually, laughing a tad himself.  
"Anywho, I'm gonna go find dad." Trunks stood and walked towards the hallway he saw his dad go. Just as he made it towards his father, he found that he had fallen asleep.  
'Well that was fast!' Trunks thought. He decided to leave his father there with now Brittany Spears "hold it against me" playing because of the way songs randomly play after the song you choose.  
Trunks walked back down the hall. He looked at Goku and said, "Guess what dads listening to now."  
"Who?"  
"Brittany Spears."  
"Who?" Goku said innocently.  
"Oh my god..." Trunks face palmed. "Brittany Spears. Chick that sang "Womanizer", that song you love to jam to." He explained.  
"Oh! Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer," Goku sang, now in a deep tone, "womanizer!" Trunks rolled his eyes.  
"Okay so now ima go see when the doc be done..." Trunks opened the door, to see the doctor still performing tests.  
"Oh, I'm not done yet, sorry!" Dr. Yarbrough said after noticing trunks.  
"okay, but when are you gonna be?"  
"Almost done, okay?" Trunks nodded. He slowly closed the door, turning to the rest of them. Chi chi finally decided to talk after HOW long?  
"So how's buuulma!" The chef chirped.  
"Fine, the tests are almost complete." Trunks replied.  
"Yay!"  
"Yayyyy...um... okay...?" And then dr. Yarbrough opened the door behind trunks, leading to Bulma's room, causing trunks to fall because he was leaning in the door.  
"Hey you jerk! I was leaning on that!" Trunks exclaimed. The doctor apologized, and let he and the others in.  
Bulma as always was lying on her bed. She looked at all of them and frowned. "Where'd Veggie go?"  
Trunks was the he to answer. "Asleep."  
"When'd he go home?"  
"He didn't."  
"Huh? A hotel?"  
"Didn't leave the hospital."  
"Okay...now you've lost me..."  
"He's asleep on a bench in the other hallway. Listening to Brittany spears," trunks added.  
"Oh. Okay then...so guys, have fun?"  
"Yeah!" Goku said.  
"Mmm-hmmm!" Chi chi responded.  
"I guess...?" Gohan assumed.  
"we played hockey!" Goten exclaimed.  
"Um, okay...I hope you guys had a great time. Too bad I couldn't go. I love to skate!"  
"I know that." Vegeta said, walking into the room.  
"Oh hey, Brittany Spears lover!" Trunks teased. Vegeta growled. "Okay, jeez bro... Just teasing Wich ya!" Vegeta didn't approve.  
"I didn't choose it. I was listening to Trai-" Bulma gasped.  
"You mean "If It's Love"?!" Vegeta nodded slowly.  
"Oh my god! I wish I could listen to music... But I left my earphones at home which sucks. Oh well!" Vegeta and trunks continued arguing.  
"I was listening to Train!" Vegeta exclaimed.  
"But you have Brittany on your Zune so you must like her!" Trunks shot back.  
"It was your mother!"  
Bulma watched the two to back and forth like cats and dogs. "Um, Vegeta? You got that yourself..." Bulma cut in. The duo looked at her.  
"Ha! I told you dad!" Trunks exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger.  
"I was gong through a phase."  
"At how old? Dad, I got you that for your birthday when I was 9. How could you go through a phase that old?" Trunks asked, but victory was in his voice.  
"I got it for your mother." Trunks expression faltered. Bulma could tell he hasn't expected that one.  
"Dad. Don't lie. I love it but, we all know you like her. Otherwise you would have deleted it by now." Trunks said, putting his hand on his fathers shoulder.  
"Just the beat." Vegeta said, finally, before shoving trunks's hand off and leaning on the wall.  
"So, Bulma, how's the food here?" Goku's obvious question came.  
"Pretty good, I especially like their yogurt. And I'm sure Vegeta likes it too," Bulma said, giving a teasing glance toward the prince who was currently on his phone, probably playing a game.  
"Hey, whatcha playin dad?" Trunks asked, leaning over.  
"Fruit Ninja." Vegeta mumbled, focused on his game. His case was off though. Bulma gave him a look over that.  
"Um, Vegeta I don't think you should have your case o-"  
"I wanna play!" Trunks said, reaching for his phone.  
"No!" Vegeta said. Trunks made one more grab for it. Trunks's hand nudged the phone out of his hand and the phone plummets to the ground. Trunks heard a crack as it hit the hard hospital floor.


	22. Phone-less

Vegeta gaped at the shards of his screen on the floor. His head shot to a back stepping trunks, trying to evade his fathers wrath.  
"Trunks. You broke my phone."  
"Yeah...sorry..." Trunks tried to say.  
"You know I can't get another one right?" Vegeta said, trying to keep his voice tone level and calm.  
"Oh really? Why?"  
"Because the phone company got pissed off at me from all the phones of mine you kept on breaking."  
"Really? How many?"  
"5. They were very patient up until the fifth one."  
"Oh..." Trunks said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Now I have no way to contact anyone if I need to."  
"It's not like your gonna need to call someone anyways!"  
"You never know. Derek is still out there." Silence crossed the room. They had all began to succumb to the peace of life without Derek, he knew that much. They had all acted as of he had been put in jail already. But Vegeta here never forgets an enemy. Especially if they hurt his family.  
Bulma looked troubled after he had said that name. He knew that she was still sensitive about that, seeing as a man, a thought-to-be-a-good-guy-Derek, was supposed to be the man she should have been with and about to marry, just at they're wedding decided to up and shoot her. Her dream wedding had been shattered, just as much as vegeta's phone was now. He felt very guilty as he had not been a good previous husband and turned their wedding to a nightmare wishing to have never been dreamt.  
"Bulma, I'm sorry," Vegeta said absently. Bulma looked at him.  
"Why?"  
"For our wedding to have been a wedding you never wanted. Again anyway. Yours and Derek's was probably your only other chance at your dream wedding."  
"Vegeta, silly man, our wedding was a dream wedding. Mine and Derek's could never have bested mine and yours." Bulma tensed on the word "never". Trunks pointed a finger at his mouth. "Ugh, parent PDA...!"  
"Personal digital assistant?" Gohan asked, seeing as PDA is also an abbreviation of a laptop known as a personal digital assistant.  
"No! Public Display of Affection! Duh!" Trunks rolled his eyes. "EVERYONE knows that! Even Goten does!" The boy pointed at innocent Goten.  
"Huh?"  
"Nothing..."  
Meanwhile, Bulma and Vegeta continued talking.  
"But Bulma, we divorced so it must have been a bad one. The wedding might have been okay, but the people being wed are just not meant for each other." Vegeta said.  
"Okay, veggie," using the nickname he hated, "You know that even though we're not together now, doesn't mean we're not meant for each other. For now, lets just let things to as they are, and we'll sort things out after I'm better, k?" Vegeta nodded.  
"FOOD!" Goku yelled all of a sudden. Chi chi snapped.  
"Goku! Lets go down to the cafeteria okay? If anyone else wants to come, be my guest!" Chi chi said, as she walked out the door, trying to keep her husband under control as he tried to run towards the food court. Goten and Gohan quickly followed, making Videl he dragged along, trying to wave at Bulma; Bulma waved back. Trunks and Vegeta were the only two saiyans who didn't leave for food.  
"I'm glad you two are sane," Bulma said, giving them both a wink. The two both cocked their heads causing Bulma to laugh.  
'Ah, her laugh. So beautiful, yet carefree.' Vegeta thought unknowingly.  
"Why'd you guys cock your heads?" Bulma asked.  
"Why'd you wink at us?" Trunks asked.  
"Cuz, so you two would get my appreciation."  
"Huh?"  
"It's her secret way of saying "thank you for not leaving", well at this moment in time," Vegeta explained  
"Oh. Okay," trunks responded back. Bulma coughed. Trunks looked at her. "You okay mom?"  
"Yeah..." She coughed some more.  
"Bulma? Do I need to get the doctor?"  
"No. Just coughed on some spit." Vegeta's gave a sigh of relief. Trunks mimicked.  
"So, you two...whatcha been doin while I've been gone?"  
Trunks shrugged. "Pretty much nothin."  
"When I'm around to keep you two in line, it's more exciting is what your saying?"  
"I guess. Well sorta, I mean we got movies!" Trunks said, raising a finger. Vegeta looked at him.  
"Movies we want to see?"  
"There's...mulan...?"  
"No."  
"Mulan 2?"  
"No Disney movies, trunks."  
"Then what?"  
"A horror movie that I haven't seen yet," Vegeta said, crossing his arms.  
"Um...what's some in theaters...?" Trunks asked.  
"There's Mama."  
"Ooooooh! I wanna see that..."  
"Or that evil dead movie or whatever it's called."  
"Oh! That one! I wanna see that one," trunks exclaimed, nearly forgetting about his mother. "Oh sorry mom. I just wanna go somewhere, cuz at home I get stir crazy."  
Bulma nodded, understanding. "Okay. I don't wanna see it though, seeing as I'll probably get paranoid."  
"That's Bulma for you," Vegeta cut in. Trunks rolled his eyes.  
"Really? I mean come on!"  
"What?" Vegeta asked obliviously.  
"You gotta go saying stuff like that? Jeez man! God!" Trunks then turned away from his father to his mother.  
"So, mom. Can me and dad pretty please to see the movie real quick? PLEASE?!" Trunks pleaded, hands clasped together in a praying position, on his knees.  
Bulma smiled. "Yes trunks. You may go. But hurry back! It gets lonely here," Bulma yelled as the two went out the door. Trunks all of a sudden rushed back in and wrapped his arms around her neck.  
"Love ya mom! Trunks said, and then went back down the hall.  
"Bye Bulma." Vegeta said. He softly kissed her cheek and left.

Trunks and Vegeta tore through the air, at a steady pace, nonetheless. The two then touched down, and entered their house.  
"K, ima get changed." Trunks said, as he walked to his room. But as Vegeta walked towards his own room, he could've sworn he saw piercing blue eyes outside. Vegeta shook his head and the eyes were gone.  
'Im seeing things...' The prince thought as he once more walked to his room.

"lets see here..." Trunks said as he rummaged through his dresser, looking for some jeans. He finally found the black jeans he was looking for and pulled them on. He hastily put on a black unzipped hoodie over a red borderlands 2 shirt. He put on some black laced red converse shoes and finally burst out the door.  
"Dad, I'll meet you at the movies! I'll be at the snack bar! The movie starts in 20 minutes!" Trunks yelled over his shoulder just before he closed the door.

Vegeta closed the door to his room and out to the living room. It hadn't taken him long to decide what to wear. He had chosen his signature leather jacket, collar up, unzipped. Under that, he chose an orange shirt and chose blue jeans. Finally, he wore black converse shoes.  
As he strolled the living room, he sensed an energy. A very familiar energy. He whipped around and found his foe. The enemy who had stabbed Bulma. The jackass that had ruined his family.

Derek

(I would end the chapter there, but that isn't the main part of the story so yeah.) trunks touched down to the movie theaters. He paid for two tickets but realized that he couldn't go in because his father would not be able to come in without buying his own ticket so he had to wait outside. He had given the second ticket back to the ticket handler and got his money back.  
He sighed. He was bored, as he had already checked his game on his phone called "Bakery Story" by teamlava. So now trunks had practically nothing to do.  
"Where's dad?"

"Ah, Vegeta. I have come for a great reason," Derek said chuckling, his arms behind his back," I need to get Bulma back. And as I know, you can't be seen by her. So I'm guessing that you know what I will do." Vegeta huffed.  
"Your really going to kill me? I find this unlikely," Vegeta replied, his saiyan desire for destruction flashing in his dark eyes.  
"Yes. Now enough chit chat," Derek evilly replied to vegeta's smug response. He removed his hands from behind himself to show to knives in his hands. "It's time you die."  
"Try me." And with that said, Vegeta lunged at him, Derek barely able to dodge it; Derek counterattacked with his knife cutting vegeta's sleeve.  
Vegeta's sensed that as a warning move and quickly moved his arm before any wound could come near him. He quick stepped backwards and Derek swiftly jumped onto a coffee table. Vegeta knew he wasn't Derek's first attempt. He could see Derek had had some experience in killing before. Derek's voice cut through his thoughts.  
"So, do you plan to make it out that door?" He said, gesturing towards the front door.  
"Yes. And your body won't be exiting with me," Vegeta knew that he couldn't kill him. Bulma would be furious. Even if it was the person who had made her go into the hospital, she still disapproved greatly if Vegeta killed. So Vegeta had decided just to evade Derek's attacks and make it to the front door. If worst comes to worst, he would injure him.  
One of Derek's blades came dangerously close to his head, due to vegeta thinking of a plan, and unfortunately made a light cut on vegeta's left cheek.  
Derek smirked. He then tried to aim for vegeta's chest, Vegeta easily avoiding the attempt by sidestepping. Derek then turned to try again, but Vegeta had seen that coming. He was already inches away from the door knob. A knife pierced above his ankle. Fortunately it was a light insertion. It wouldn't be as bad for him to go to the hospital. He noticed blood lightly trickled down his cheek. He brushed it away with his thumb, and got down on one knee to pull the knife out. He still kept his eyes on his so-called assassin. He easily pulled the knife with no blood coming from the wound. Only a small bit anyway. No blood was on the knife, which was good, because that shows it didn't cut deeply.  
"Señor Derek. You have made a fatal mistake." Vegeta said, spinning the knife in one hand in a taunt.  
"And what is that Vegeta?" Derek asked.  
"You have given me a weapon that would easily end your life." He could tell Derek knew that he meant it. Vegeta readied the knife to throw and land right in the middle of his forehead. Derek quickly threw a knife. Vegeta caught it in his other hand. Vegeta threw the knife.

Trunks grew tired of waiting. He had decided to text Goten. 'Why do I have a phone when I'm eleven?' Trunks thought as he scrolled down his contacts.  
He finally found his best friend and waited for him to respond. Goten did not answer. Trunks groaned as he went to text him.  
"Hey! Where are you? Why aren't you answerin my call?!" Trunks texted. Trunks received a single-word text:  
"Eating." Trunks could not believe this.  
"When you gon be done? I'm bored! :" trunks responded.  
"Soon," came another text.  
"Well hurry up! I think I'm gon die from boredom! THEN you won't got no best amigo!" (Friend)Then from there, trunks stopped texting. And continued to wait for his padre. (Father)

The knife landed exactly where Vegeta had wanted it to be. Right near Derek's ear. As Derek was backed to a wall, Vegeta had assumed that after he had thrown it, Derek would flinch, and Vegeta would have a chance to escapade. (Escape)  
And it went according to plan. As the knife quizzed threw the air, Derek had closed his eyes and put his arms in front of him. With his eyes closed, Vegeta opened the door and flew to the theaters.  
'Derek has turned murderous. ' Vegeta thought.

Trunks was finally able to call Goten.  
"Hey Goten!"  
"Hey trunks. What movie you seein?"  
"Evil Dead; it's out in theaters."  
"I know that!" Goten replied angrily.  
"I know you do. But just checkin'."  
"I wanna see that..."  
"Well the movie starts in five minutes, and you have to pay for your own ticket."  
"Aw! But I gotta help mom..."  
"Do what?"  
"Garden."  
"Whatcha plantin?" Trunks asked curiously.  
"Roses."  
"Mom would love one," trunks then said suggestively.  
"My mom already got her one, remember?"  
"Oh yeah...she has it in a little vase."  
"Cool!" Trunks heard chi Chi's voice in the background, calling for Goten. "Sorry bro. I gotta go."  
"K. See ya!" And Goten hung up.  
Trunks's waitin started up all over again. But it was quickly ended when his dad came down, a cut on his face.  
"Um...dad? What the hell?"  
"Derek. It's a light scratch."  
"...wait...Derek?" trunks asked, not fully understanding.  
"Yes Derek."  
"And how did Derek come?"  
"Not sure."  
"Was he trying to kill you?"  
"Si." Vegeta responded, saying yes in Spanish, "anyways, lets go watch a movie."


	23. Enemies become more dangerous

Trunks and Vegeta exited the theater after about two hours. They were both thrilled over the movie, and also happy that they were able to do something normal. It's only normal because they both know that Bulma wouldn't come either way because, as she explained, she would get paranoid, and not come to the movies. So now they flew home teasing each other, or at least trying to scare the other.  
"We're gonna get you!" Trunks said, doing a scary face.  
"Yeah right, I'll come and get YOU." Vegeta replied with a smirk.

The two finally touched down and Vegeta's fun attitude disappeared.  
"Trunks, I don't know if Derek is here or not."  
"Use ya energy," trunks replied simply.  
after a moment, Vegeta sensed no presence. "It's clear."  
"K." Trunks said casually and walked on in. Trunks's calmness shocked Vegeta.  
"How are you so calm?" The prince asked.  
"Cuz Derek doesn't know me."  
"Yes, he does."  
"How?"  
"Because I'm pretty sure your mother has mentioned you more than once," Vegeta said in a serious tone, "so I'm sure you'll be a target soon."  
"Eh." Trunks shrugged. He went to the bathroom and opened the cabinet. "Here dad," trunks said, handing his father a bandage. "You got a cut."  
"I know. I don't need a bandage."  
"It'll get infected. Come on ya jerk." Trunks tried to put it on his fathers face, but he lunged. "Dad your being such a child."  
"I don't need it."  
"Yeh ya do."  
"Trunks! I'm perfectly fine. I don't need some stupid adhesive bandage to help me heal," Vegeta said, turning on his heel and stormed up to his room.  
"Geez, what's his problemo?" Trunks said. He replaced the unused bandage in the box. He put the box up in the medicine cabinet and went to the living room. He plopped on the couch and flicked through television channels.  
"Ew, wizards of eagerly place... I thought Hannah Montana was canceled!" Trunks continued clicking through as his iPhone vibrated.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey trunks!" Goten relied from the other end.  
"You know you could've texted right?"  
"But I wanted to talk to you..." Goten disappointedly.  
"We can still talk...ugh..."  
"K!"  
"So what do ya want?"  
"Oh I thought you wanted to talk to me."  
"Not really..."  
"Oh..." Goten said in a disappointed tone.  
"I'm about to go see my room."  
"Oh okay."  
"Bye," trunks said.  
"Bye!" And trunks pressed the "end call" button and the conversation was over. Vegeta came surprisingly with a bandage over his wound where he had gotten cut; it made him look like a gangster. B)  
"Hey dad, I'm about to go visit mom so yeah. P. S: you look like a gangster."  
"How?"  
"That bandage."  
"And how does that make me a gangster?" Vegeta asked, crossing his arms.  
"Cuz gangstas wear bandaids on their cheeks for no reason so yeah," trunks replied simply, as if his father would know that.  
"Whatever." And with that, Vegeta headed towards the front door. Trunks quickly followed behind. The two took off into the clear sky of stars.

They then landed at the hospital. A sharp bird cry filled the eerie night. Trunks noticed a silhouette in front of the hospital doors. The dark figure started running towards the two and trunks put on defense. But his father stood perfectly relaxed.  
"Dad! Someone's coming for us!"  
"You really have been slacking. Sense his energy. It's your friend Goten." Vegeta said nonchalantly. Trunks did as his father had advised and sensed the familiar energy just to make sure. His dad was right. It WAS Goten.  
"Goten! Hey!" Trunks said, composing himself.  
"Hey trunks!" Goten replied.  
"Why ya here G?"  
"I wanna see your mom with ya."  
"Okay!"  
"Hold it!" Vegeta said. The two slowly turned towards the prince. "I say this is a more personal family business thing so I suggest that he just go and help himself to food."  
Goten pouted. "Your not in a very good mood huh?"  
"I am in a fine mood, just the fact that I would like to see my... Friend in peace." Vegeta had trouble finding a word to call Bulma, seeing as they were not married. Or dating.  
The two ignored Vegeta and had a race towards the hospital doors. Vegeta just shook his head and followed the two boys inside.

The three had stumbled upon the doctor in front of the room, baring a clipboard of what seems of Bulma's test results. When Vegeta had finally actually came, he asked, "so, dr. Yarbrough. What is her stats?"  
"Quite good. She is healthy enough to let her go home."  
Trunks slapped himself. "It's real! OMG! Mom gets to come home!" Goten did a fist pump. Vegeta did his usual half smile of a smirk.  
"Good. Are we allowed to see her?"  
"Unfortunately, no. You see, visiting hours are over," the doctor said while shaking his head sadly.  
"We can stay overnight."  
"Wha?!" Trunks exclaimed.  
"Um...I guess I'm goin home..." Goten murmured sheepishly. He slowly stepped down the hall down to the doctor gave Vegeta a weird look.  
"Um...where will you stay?"  
"In the hallway of course."  
"I mean where shall you sleep...?"  
"On that bench."  
"Won't you be uncomfortable?"  
"No. That is like a sultans palace compared to what I've gone through."  
"Oh i see, because your wife being in the hospital for so long!"  
"yeah, that, and my life just plain f*cking sucks. Sometimes." Vegeta added.  
"Well, okay. But if you want a blanket from us, we have no extras. Sorry." Vegeta nodded. "Alright," Vegeta said, nodding, "also I don't need some fabric to keep me warm." Trunks shook his head and just followed. The two both sat down on the bench and waited about an hour until one of them drifted to sleep. Trunks.  
So then there Vegeta was, alone, in a medicine-smelling, white colored, horrible hospital; also the fact that the saiyans have a sharp sense  
of smell and keen eyesight made situations worse for the smell and blinding color.  
Vegeta took out his Zune and scrolled down his 1412 songs, and looked for his usual songs. Well. His "waiting" song.  
He tapped on the "x&y" album by Coldplay, and clicked on "speed of sound". Really it's actually a traveling song, but it can be a waiting one too. As he listened he thought he had heard a footstep to his left. He didn't know exactly who it was, but he had his suspicions. A woman, a woman who appeared around her 30's, went down the hallway. Vegeta inwardly gave a sigh of relief. He had thought it was Derek. But the weird thing this woman did was wink at him. WINKED at HIM.  
She stopped and turned to face him. He hasn't really been able to look at her face very good, as he had only saw the side, but she was quite attractive. She had wavy brown hair, in a ponytail, with dark brown eyes. She wore no makeup, but still looked gorgeous. She was wearing a long sleeved green shirt with jean capris and green wedges. When she spoke, she spoke with a soft voice.  
"Hello." As Vegeta couldn't hear her over his music, he figured she had said "hi" so he gave a small wave and continued with his music. She took a step closer and Vegeta could see a mischievous gleam in her eye.  
She said something else, but Vegeta once more could not hear her. He paused his music and asked what she had said.  
"Oh, I said I love that band."  
"Oh okay. That's good. Well I'm not interested in talking to any women so yeah." He resumed his song and simply turned from her. He saw through the corner of his eye that she seemed annoyed. All of a sudden, the next thing he knew, he had a knife to his throat, the girl holding it, and his song now over. The worst part was his song being over. The other two...not so bad.  
"Look here asshole, Derek wants you dead so I'm gonna make that happen," the stranger snarled. Vegeta shrugged, well he was in a hold so he shrugged the way he could.  
"So who are you?"  
"Derek's girlfriend Lina," Lina said in sarcastically sweet voice.  
"Whoa...girlfriend?!" Vegeta said, shocked. 'I could have sworn that he was still married to Bulma, seeing as they still haven't filed a divorce.'  
"Yeah. Girlfriend. Derek came with me after that bitch Bulma got here." She smirked. That got Vegeta mad, both the smug smirk and the fact she had called her a bitch.  
In a flash, he caught Lina by surprise and grabbed her forearm, broke her wrist, and threw her across the room; he had only hoped that trunks hadn't woken up. He took a quick glance and saw that he was still asleep.  
'Thank kami.' Vegeta thought. He then looked at Lina and saw she was an unconscious heap against the wall. Vegeta smirked. He hadn't meant to break her wrist, but he still did it. He didn't mind. And he was sure Bulma wouldn't give a damn either.

In the morning, the two went to go see if Bulma was able to be let go yet. Before they reached the door however, a strict looking woman stopped them.  
"Who are you?" She had a hint of a Spanish accent. Vegeta could tell by the way she rolled her "r" in "are".  
"I am Vegeta, and this is my son trunks. We are here to see Bulma briefs. She is my wife and trunks's mother; I hope you will see no wrongdoing if we go see her," Vegeta said in a serious and business like tone, rolling his own "r's". The new acquaintance was not amused. She fixed her glasses and got in vegeta's face.  
"I don't care about the relation you have to mrs. Briefs. You only give me your reason and it is my decision whether you are able to go off. I am her assistant doctor. Ms. Lemonaira."  
"I see why it's miss..." Vegeta mumbled under his breath. The assistant frowned. "I hope you know your not on my good side."  
"Oh I know. I'm used to annoying women and having them yell at me," Vegeta replied with the slightest smirk, recalling Bulma's fiery attitude going against him in their previous arguments. ms. Lemonaira looked at trunks and smiled.  
"Hello! I see your here to see your mom, correct?" She said in a false sweet voice.  
"Yeah," trunks replied.  
"Just follow me." Ms. Lemonaira led them to Bulma's room and stopped. "You will have to wait a few minutes as I said before. Please sit until I return." She turned on her heel and waltzed on down the hall. She then took a sharp turn to the left; only to come back with a clipboard and enter Bulma's room right next to the two.  
"What's her deal?" Vegeta mumbled.  
"Maybe she likes kids. And not grow ups," trunks suggested. Vegeta nodded. "Probably."

Bulma lay on her bed as usual, sipping a small cup of pink lemonade through a yellow and white striped bendy straw.  
Her assistant doctor, ms. Lemonaira, came in through the door. She bore a clipboard as always, and also a serious face.  
"Mrs. Briefs, if you would please stand from your bed and follow me..." She turned and touched the doorknob, just before Bulma said, "don't I get to change first?!"  
"But of course," the assistant said, "I will allow you no more than 5 minutes. Please hurry." Ms. Lemonaira exited the room, leaving Bulma to an outfit the hospital laid out for her. The clothes were on the end table, which then Bulma noticed something.  
'These are mine... Maybe the asked Vegeta or trunks to get an outfit for me. How sweet!' Then she quickly got changed.

Trunks meanwhile was once more checking his bakery on Bakery Story.  
"Lets see...my cappuccino is ready... And my celebration cupcake still has five minutes on it... Aw no! My baked angel food cake is spoiled! No! I can't waste one of my diamonds though... Well I have 23... Never mind, I'll just make another one..." Trunks planned aloud. Vegeta glanced over and saw his bakery was beautifully designed with elegant chairs, tables and counters.  
"What in the world are you playing?" Vegeta asked after a pause.  
"Bakery Story..." Trunks murmured.  
"Okay... What do you do?"  
"Bake stuff..."  
"Why?"  
"To keep your bakery running, duh!" Trunks slid his finger across the screen to show his currently cooking pastries.  
"And these are some of the things you cook," Trunks explained.  
"Okay... Whatever. I don't do baking..."  
"Whateva." Trunks turned his attention back to his game. Then ms. Lemonaira came out of Bulma's door. She looked at trunks and Vegeta. She then looked at trunks's bakery.  
"I LOVE that game!" She exclaimed.  
"Yeah. It's pretty addicting," trunks answered without taking his eyes off the screen. The assistant drifted towards Bulma's door suddenly opening to reveal Bulma in a black one-shoulder top, cropped navy denim jeans, and brown strappy high heels. Vegeta then asked,  
"Don't you have to be run through some final tests?"  
"They said it was okay that I do it in these clothes."  
"Well that's odd..."  
"Does it really matter?" Bulma said, annoyed.  
"No I guess not," Vegeta turned away and focused on the doctor, who had just arrived.  
"Hello!" Dr. Yarbrough said cheerily.  
"Dr. Yarbrough, is she allowed to actually be taken tests on in those clothes?"  
"Yes, as she is having her final tests."  
"Ok..." Then Vegeta asked no more questions. Dr. Yarbrough looked at Bulma and smiled.  
"I hope you realize the infection has been neutralized and your pancreas is healthy?" Bulma nodded. "Good," he continued, "now if you will follow me for your final examinations..." Dr. Yarbrough said as he led Bulma to another hallway.

Trunks closed Bakery Story and turned to his father.  
"So, dad, when's mom coming home?"  
"I think after the tests have been completed."  
"Okay," trunks replied. Finally, after 30 minutes of what seemed like centuries, Bulma came down the hall, trailing dr. Yarbrough.  
"She may now go home," dr. Yarbrough said, " but you still have to keep a close eye on her." Vegeta nodded. "Other than that," the doctor continued, "she should be fine and be able to take her home."  
Trunks ran to his mother. He hugged her tightly.  
"Mom! I'm so glad that you can finally come home! Things just aren't the same without you." Trunks said.  
"Really, Trunksy? Oh wow! You're getting tall trunks!" Bulma replied.  
"I'm not that tall... And yes, things are just all wrong without you."  
Bulma smiled. "I swear, your gonna end up being a whole foot taller than me at this rate!" Trunks let go of his mom and headed to the elevator. "Come on! I wanna go home." Bulma smiled once more. As she walked towards the elevator, she noticed Vegeta following afterwards.  
"Hey," Bulma said. Vegeta simply nodded. "Why are you so silent?" She asked.  
"Cuz I still think there's something wrong with your pancreas..."  
"Vegeta, I'm fine now! I promise. We've gotten through the worst, now we just be normal again."  
"There is still Derek. He has made an assassination attempt on me, and not to mention his new girlfriend Lina."  
"Then I'll finally divorce with him, sue him, and everything's fine!" Bulma said optimistically. Vegeta's expression didn't change. He merely put his hands in his pockets and walked to the elevator where trunks was patiently waiting.  
When they all got in the elevator, they found "Clarity" by ZEDD playing on the radio. Bulma greatly liked this song, and was one of her favorites. The reason it was one of her favorites was because it reminded her of Vegeta. The reason why was because whenever she was mad at him she wished he was the piece she didn't need. But then, now was a good example, she realized how she did need him. Or also, people think that their relationship is a total tragedy. Yet it's the best love she's known.  
She thought about it all the way down to the first floor. When the elevator doors opened, the three walked out into the lobby and exited the hospital. When they were outside, Vegeta picked up Bulma bridal style and flew off with trunks right behind.  
"So mom, where are we going?" Trunks asked, or shouted, over the wind.  
"I guess home."  
"K!" Trunks and Vegeta both knew what she meant. They were headed towards capsule corporation.

Vegeta landed with Bulma in his arms with trunks following. When capsule corp we in sight, he kicked the speed up and was finally there in a matter of seconds, trunks landing a few more behind him.  
Vegeta set Bulma down gently on the ground and he could tell her eyes glistened with unshed tears.  
"I'm finally home..." She said in a shaky voice. She smiled. She went up to the door and unlocked the door. She opened the door wide and walked inside. The tears she could no longer hold. They rushed down her cheeks as Vegeta came and put an arm around her shoulder. Trunks hugged her.  
"Bulma, what's wrong?" Vegeta asked.  
"I'm just...so...happy!" Bulma said through tears.  
"That your home?" Trunks asked.  
Bulma simply nodded.  
"Then why are you crying?" Vegeta asked obliviously.  
"T-these...are tears...of joy..." Bulma sniffed. She dried her tears and Vegeta removed his arm from her. Trunks recoiled from his hug.  
"I'm sorry guys...I'm just really happy to finally be home after all of the things that's happened." Bulma explained.  
"Okay, you just go lie down and rest," Vegeta said. Bulma nodded and went to her room.  
"So dad, I'm surprised you haven't kissed mom yet..." Trunks said in a teasing voice.  
"Trunks now is not the time," Vegeta said walking past him.  
"Where ya goin?"  
"To go tell her parents."  
"Can I come? I haven't seen grandpa and grandma in forever!" Vegeta nodded and the two followed.  
They finally found them after 10 minutes. The two were watching a movie in the living room. Trunks and Vegeta seemed to have accidentally startled the two.  
"Oh my!" Mrs. Briefs exclaimed, "I thought you two left! And you!" Mrs. Briefs roughly poked Vegeta in the chest. Mrs. Briefs anger totally took them by surprise. She's usually super nice. "You broke my Bulma's heart! THEN she ends up in the HOSPITAL for you not saving her from her terrible fiancé!" (I figured out the difference in between fiancée and fiancé. Fiancée is a girl and fiancé is a boy. You probably know that and I'm just an idiot but just had to share!) then all of a sudden she broke into tears.  
"She could have died!" The grandmother exclaimed. Vegeta looked at her with shock. "Why are you so worked up?"  
"Because! You seem like you don't care!" She replied. Vegeta noticed that trunks was playing cards with dr. Briefs. 'Seriously?!' He thought. "Look, I do care. I have actually cried. You can ask trunks," Vegeta admitted, pointing at trunks. 'Great now I'm going soft. I admitted I cried and now she's going to pinch my cheeks or some sh-"  
"Oh! Well I was wrong huh? I'm sorry dear... I'm just so worried about my baby." Mrs. Briefs said surprisingly nice again. "I didn't know you card so much for my Bulma! Your so sweet!" She quickly grabbed vegeta's cheeked and pinched them as hard as she could. To Vegeta that wasn't much, but it was sure as hell annoying.  
Finally, after several long minutes over babbling ovr how much he cared for Bulma, her mother finally stopped and played cards with her husband.  
"But grandma! I was playing ten with grandpa!" (Fun game!) trunks whined. Vegeta intervened by saying: "trunks, calm down it was only cards. Anyways, I was going to check on your mom. Do you want to come?" Trunks nodded his head vigorously and followed his father to Bulma's bedroom. Vegeta just simply opened the door and found Bulma with a towel around herself and brushing her hair.  
"HEY! I just got out of such a relaxing shower! You need to learn to knock before you enter!" She quickly wrapped the towel even tighter around herself, pushed the two out gently, closed the door. Trunks gaped.  
"I-I-I-I-I-I-I just saw mom... With only...a...t-t-t-t-towel...on...!" Trunks choked between gasps. Vegeta retained his cool. 'Okay...that was a little odd but it isn't the first time you've seen her like that...' Vegeta thought. He exhaled and tried to calm trunks down.  
"Trunks, calm down. She had a towel on, so it wasn't too bad. Just try to forget about it." But it didn't really work, seeing as Vegeta is certainly not the comforting type. Trunks slightly freaked out when Bulma opened the door, clad in a pink fitted tank top, and black short shorts. She also had some black small earrings.  
"Sorry guys, but I wanted to take a shower to relax. I should have told you," Bulma said apologetically. Trunks nodded. Vegeta simply didn't respond.  
"So, I'm gonna go and call the divorce place... And the cops afterwards. So yeah, I gotta get back to the house phone." She went towards the stairs and took two steps a a time. Vegeta and trunks just watched her go down.  
"So dad... Mom look hot in that tank and them booty-cut shorts?" Trunks said teasingly, prodding his father in the side with his elbow. Vegeta looked at his son with an unbelievable expression.  
"Trunks, I'm not even in a relationship with her," Vegeta replied.  
"Dad. You and mom have kissed; I think you're at least in a romantic interest," trunks said back. Vegeta rolled his eyes and went down the stairs himself. Trunks followed. They found Bulma on the phone, in the living room on a chair, scribbling words on a notepad.  
"Okay, so around five tomorrow?" She asked someone on the phone. "Uh-huh...okay...got it... Okay thank you! Bye." She pressed the hang up button and looked at them both. She got up from her chair and placed her hands on her hips.  
"So, guys, tomorrow I gotta go to the divorce place I talked about."  
"When?" Trunks asked curiously.  
"Around five."  
"Can we come?"  
"No hon. I gotta go by myself."  
"Aw..." Trunks hung his head.  
"It's okay. It's just something mommy has to handle," Bulma said, sinking to his eye level.  
"Okay... But I hope you know I'm not the baby I was."  
"I know. But mommy still loves you!"  
"Okay mom," trunks said, with a small smile. Vegeta felt like a third wheel.  
"Okay. So does Derek have to show up?"  
"I didn't have to make you come right?" Bulma said. She could tell she hit a rough spot accidentally. Vegeta turned away from her gaze.  
"Yeah. I guess," Vegeta murmured. Bulma felt bad. She hadn't meant to go on such a touchy subject. She had thought Vegeta would have taken that as a joke when she said that, or he had gotten over it. She figured he was like that just because he had started to love her again and the divorce was a horrible thing.  
"I'm sorry, Vegeta. I didn't know you were so sensitive about that." Vegeta still didn't look at her.  
"Bulma. I'm not sensitive. I just think it was the stupidest mistake you've made," Vegeta looked at her finally with no expression. Then he smirked to show he meant it humorously, " why would you leave someone who's so powerful? Then you end up getting shot and leaving me. Again. Several times near death," the smirk still stayed, but it was vegeta's turn to go on a touchy subject. Trunks just looked at the two and shrugged.  
"I think I should go..." Trunks said. He trotted off towards the kitchen.  
"Vegeta..." Bulma said quietly, "do you know that I still have nightmares? Every time me getting shot? Every time I wake up I feel pain in my side all over again like I'm getting shot again. So Vegeta I don't know if you have the same thing, but, I do." Bulma said. Tears silently streaked her face.  
"Bulma. I have more nightmares than you can imagine. Some from my childhood. Some from when I was a teenager. Some of the people I've killed. A couple from when I was Majin. Bulma, you may think you have terrible nightmares, but, I believe that going to sleep is like going to hell again.  
"I also have nightmares about you getting shot. Those are the ones I've had the most recently. I keep seeing you getting shot and falling to the ground. And I can't do anything to stop it," Vegeta said back, but with no malice.  
"Vegeta, I'm sorry but... I didn't know but I..."  
"Bulma stop. You have to stop thinking about it. The dreams will only stop if you make them stop."  
"How do I do that?" Bulma said, annoyed.  
"I'm not sure. I won't lie. I haven't done it myself. But Bulma, I will let you try if you want. But Bulma always remember: if you happen to not succeed, I will be here to comfort you."  
"Thank you Vegeta." She kissed him lightly on the cheek. Vegeta smirked.  
"Yeah. Anyways, we should probably check on trunks." He suggested.  
"Okay, but first, can I ask you a question?"  
"Depends."  
"I know I'm not divorced yet and everything but I don't have the ring so I was wondering if-"  
"Wait, where'd the ring go?" Vegeta asked suddenly.  
"I threw it away," Bulma said simply. Vegeta nodded and let her proceed. "Okay so I was wondering if you wanted to... Redo that whole date before the divorce over again...?" Vegeta pondered this.  
"Hm. Will I get bitched at over what to wear, or what I order?"  
"One request on what you wear..."  
"What?" Vegeta asked sighing heavily.  
"Make sure you turn up sexy." And with that, she brushed her hip on vegeta's leg as she walked past to go see trunks. Vegeta shook his head. 'Wow, Bulma, wow.' He thought. He followed his... Well date, to where their son was located. But as he passed the window, he saw Derek staring at trunks through the nearby window with an evil look.

Trunks sat at a chair eating a roast beef sandwich that he had recently made. Well, his grandmother had made, but hey, he picked it up right?  
Soon his mother came in the room with his father following right behind.  
"Hey Trunksy!" Bulma said, pinching his cheek softly. He hated that.  
"Mom! Don't do that! You know I hate that!" Trunks said, rubbing his cheek where bulma had pinched it. Bulma smiled and shrugged at his response. Trunks knew she loved to annoy him but with good intentions though.  
Vegeta happened to be looking out the window. Trunks cocked his head in confusion.  
"Dad whatcha lookin at?" He asked.  
"I'm... Looking at nothing," his father replied, taking his focus off of whatever he was looking at outside. "I need to step outside for a second..." Before trunks could stop him, he was out the back door.  
"Mom, where's he going?" Trunks asked.  
"I wish I knew... Hm..." Bulma replied, she quickly left the room and came in with his grandmother being dragged.  
"Oh dear! What's going on hon?" She asked, confused.  
"Mom, you need to watch trunks for me..." Bulma said to her mother. She took a glance out the window and quickly turned to trunks.  
"Honey, I want you and grandma to um...do something together, ok?"  
"Um... Okay...?" Trunks did as he was told, and he and mrs. Briefs went to go play a game, or something.  
Bulma quickly rushed outside to see where Vegeta had went off to. It didn't seem good.

Vegeta went out the back door, and found his enemy directly in front if him, gun in hand. Vegeta wasn't worried about the gun too much; he just hoped Bulma didn't come outside, or her family members.  
"What do you want?" Vegeta said coldly.  
"Just came to pay your son a visit of course. He'll be happy to see his stepdad, correct?" Derek responded wickedly.  
"You and Bulma aren't going to be together for long, you bastard. And also, trunks totally outright hated your guts. Which I hope can be cut open." Vegeta smirked. Derek smirked back.  
"Vegeta, I hope you know that I will eventually kill you," derek said, holding up his gun. Vegeta wasn't worried though. But of course Bulma came rushing outside.  
"Vegeta what's going o-" Bulma gasped. Vegeta could tell Bulma was remembering her wedding with him. Only the part where she had gotten shot, though. Derek immediately turned the gun towards Bulma, seeing as she was a much more vulnerable target. Bulma panicked. Vegeta knew he could make it to stop the bullet if he shot, so that was one part he wasn't so worried about.  
"Looks like we have a surprise guest," Derek said.  
"It's you..." Bulma said in a shaky voice.  
"Yes, it's me. Your husband."  
"No... No your not!" Bulma declared.  
"Oh contrair! You still haven't filed the divorce papers, AND I have to sign them as well." Derek gave a smug grin, "which you know I will never do."  
"Not if she tells the court of your crimes," Vegeta interjected, "she could file in your crimes, then the court would put you in jail and separate you two. You are obviously a notorious criminal, or was before you erased your criminal record. How I know this? I will explain.  
"After you had shot Bulma, I decided to look you up, but when you came on the computer screen, it said you had a clean criminal record. But lets not forget the recent assassination attempt on me.  
" I had noticed that you had had experience in killing people. The way you had thrown your knives at me also caused me to wonder how many crimes of murder you have committed. So I looked up more research on a different website. And I had finally found you and your criminal record... Desmond Gorman." Vegeta smirked. "That is your real name. You see clever, as the letters D-E-Z are in Derek Gomez, so you hid your real first name. How you hid Gorman I'm not sure. I believe you did by doing the first three letters as well, such as G and O in Gomez, and the R in Derek. So, Desmond, how do you plan to cover up your crimes of murder, theft, arson, and of course I and Bulma know personally, attempts of murder?" Derek, (now known as Desmond from here on) looked at him with malice in his eyes. He still did not lower his gun from Bulma. Instead, he rushed up to her, put on arm around he neck, gun to her head.  
"You will not tell the court I end her for good."  
"You wouldn't," Vegeta said, advancing.  
"Ah ah ah," Desmond cocked the pistol. "If you tell, your precious Bulma dies; for real this time." Bulma tried to wench out of the criminals hold. It was no use. Tears came.  
"Vegeta!" She screamed desperately.  
"Desmond, you don't have to do this," Vegeta attempted.  
"Your right. I don't have to. But that's up to you. If you tell the cops, Bulma dies and I come to get you and your son. If you don't, Bulma lives and I still try to get you and your son."  
"So this is blackmail?"  
"Correct." Desmond said with an evil grin. "Do we have a deal?" Vegeta pondered this. 'If I tell the cops they could take him away and we'd be safe. But then if he knew he would kill Bulma. Also he would kill Bulma if he were allowed to get out after his sentence. If I don't than we are still under his rule. I do not like that. But I have to keep my family safe... Trunks can handle himself but Bulma... That's another story.' Vegeta looked at him.  
"We have a deal," he said. Desmond smiled and released his grip on Bulma. As soon as he did, Bulma ran into vegeta's arms. Desmond nodded and walked away.  
"Remember. I always have eyes on you," he said as he walked off. Vegeta looked at Bulma.  
"Bulma calm down."  
"I almost died again..." She responded through her tears.  
"But your going to be safe now," Vegeta said, hugging her comfortingly. He normally wouldn't do that but he understood what she was going through.  
"But now he'll... Never go to jail..." Bulma cried harder. Vegeta was now disappointed that his shirt was going to be soaked.  
"We'll figure something out. He won't terrorize us forever."  
"I...guess so..." Bulma looked at him.  
"Lets to back inside." He said, "your mother is probably worried about you, not to mention trunks. Bulma nodded. Vegeta put his arm around her shoulders and led her towards the large house.


	24. Blackmail

Trunks meanwhile was playing a game of cards yet again with his grandfather as his mother went to make a snack.  
His parents all of a sudden came into the room, his mother crying with his fathers arm around her; trunks was confused.  
"Mom? Why are you crying?" He asked.  
"It's...nothing honey. Mommy's fine, k?"  
"Yeah..." Trunks replied. He looked at his father expectantly, waiting for an answer as to why his mother was crying. But before that could happen, there was a knock on the door. Dr. Briefs went to the door before trunks could and the door opened to find Goku and his family at the door.  
"why, hello goku, how are you doing?" dr. briefs asked.  
"Good! We heard Bulma's back again and we wanted to celebrate her coming home!" Goku replied.  
"Oh, well, she seems to be upset right now, but you can come in nonetheless." So Bulma's father opened the door wider for them all to come inside the huge house.  
"Where's Bulma?" Asked Videl.  
"In the living room," dr. Briefs answered. The large group went to the living room where to their surprise, on the couch they found Vegeta hugging a crying Bulma to his chest, whispering comforting words to the heiress.  
"Um... Hey Bulma... Hey... Vegeta...?" Goten said. Vegeta looked at him, making him be quiet. Trunks was standing nearby and came up to Goten.  
"High five me my brotha!" Goten enthusiastically did so, and everyone else moved on towards Bulma, who was still in Vegeta's arms.  
"Bulma, what's wrong?" Goku asked.  
"It's...nothing..."  
"Then why would you be crying?"  
"Goku, just... It's nothing alright?" Bulma sniffed lightly.  
She snuggled her head deeper into vegeta's chest.  
"Kakarot, it's just something that I'll explain later," Vegeta said, keeping his arm around Bulma. Goku nodded. Goku was surprised that Vegeta had actually decided to be more comforting towards Bulma. 'Probably cuz he knows Bulma's just gotten out of the hospital and doesn't want to be mean,' Goku surmised. Chi chi smiled.  
"Well I'm glad your finally taking a turn to be nice, Vegeta," the chef said. Vegeta gave her an icy stare. Chi chi kept smiling.  
"Look, chi chi, I'm only doing this because I know what she's going through," Vegeta said, glaring at her with daggers in his eyes.  
"Jeez, okay! I don't think you could some up dying like twice bro. Plus, someone's out to get her. So I think you don't understand what she's going through," chi chi rolled her eyes as she said that. Vegeta turned his attention away from the mother, and onto Bulma.  
"Are you better now? You have seemed to stopped crying."  
"Yeah... I just had a small episode," Bulma replied, removing herself from Vegeta. She dried her eyes and looked at Gohan.  
"You haven't talked yet."  
"Well what should I say?"  
"I'm not sure."  
"Um... Oh I got it. Welcome home Bulma!" Gohan said, smiling. Bulma smiled back. Chi chi then decided to butt in.  
"So Bulma! We were planning to throw you a party for your coming home!" Chi chi clapped. "Whatcha think?"  
"Ok, I guess. Tomorrow would be fine."  
"Awesome! Well that's all we needed to say. But we could stay for a bit."  
Mrs. Briefs all of a sudden came in with a tray full of red velvet cookies.  
"Who wants a cookie?" She asked. Many people raised their hands, of course not Vegeta, and so mrs. Briefs handed out cookies. She stopped at Bulma.  
"Honey, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing mom," Bulma responded.  
"But your face. It looks like you've been crying dear!"  
"Oh... Yeah I was actually..."  
"Aw, dear! A cookie will help," mrs. Briefs said, as she popped the cookie into her mouth. Thankfully they were mini, so they were easy to eat. And then of course, she made it to the last person: Vegeta.  
"Hi dear! Would you like a cookie?"  
"No. I don't like sweets."  
"But it's red velvet!" Mrs. Briefs said.  
"I don't like sweets." Vegeta repeated.  
"Please?"  
"I. Don't. Like. Sw-" mrs. Briefs just popped one of the soft sweets into the prince's mouth.  
"Swallow dear."  
Vegeta slowly chewed and swallowed.  
"What the f*ck was that?!" Vegeta infuriatingly said.  
"A red velvet cookie." Mrs. Briefs said innocently. "And please don't curse. There are children here."  
"You put a cookie in my mouth! You could have poisoned me for all I know!"  
"Why would I poison you dear?"  
"I'm not sure, I just can't trust people today," Vegeta said, storming off.  
"Poor dear. He should get some rest." Goku then followed Vegeta. "Honey!" Chi chi called, "where are you going?" Goku didn't respond. He just continued walking.

Vegeta sensed Goku's presence. He turned around to see that he was correct. Goku happened to try and be a ninja, but didn't seem to be very good at it.  
"What do you want kakarot?" Vegeta sighed.  
"Well, you said you would explain this whole thing of why Bulma was crying."  
"Now isn't the time."  
"Vegeta. I need to know what's wrong with my best friend," Goku said firmly. Vegeta scowled.  
"Fine. It's long but don't say I didn't warn you."And so, Vegeta began.

Trunks was bored. The cookies were good and all, but now he had nothing to do. He didn't feel like playing anymore cards and also had nothing else to think of.  
"Trunksy?" His mother said.  
"Yeah mom?" Trunks replied as he went to his mother.  
"Would you like to come help me build something please?"  
"Sure." Trunks followed his mother to the lab, where they stopped at the door.  
"Trunks, I'm going to ask you not to destroy anything unless I tell you to. Got it munchkin?" Bulma asked, tousling his lavender hair.  
"Yes mom..." And so the two walked into the lab. After several minutes of tinkering, trunks had to ask.  
"Mom... What happened outside? And why were you crying?" Bulma put what took she was using down.  
"Trunks, don't worry about it."  
"But mom! I need to know!"  
"Hone-"  
"Please mama?" He rarely ever used that, only if he really needed something. After a long pause, Bulma finally said,  
"Fine. But don't. Freak. Out. K?" Trunks nodded vigorously. Bulma sighed and began.

"And so kakarot. That's what happened outside; also why Bulma was crying. That's why we can't turn Desmond into the cops." Vegeta summed up. He didn't tell him about when he comforted Bulma of course, but he told everything else.  
"Wow. But what if you just leave trunks and Bulma at our house? Then you go tell the cops." Goku suggested. Vegeta looked at him, eyes wide.  
"You're a GENUIS!" The prince exclaimed.  
"I am?"  
"Yes!" Vegeta said. "But then...wait what if Desmond knows about what we're doing?"  
"Vegeta. You over think to much. You just gotta trust in whatcha got."  
"But kakarot. What if he's thought about this?"  
"Vegeta, he thinks he's got you wrapped around his finger. He won't think that you're up to something, vedge."  
"That is probably the smartest thing you've ever said."  
"Um... Thank you?"  
"kakarot, just shut up." And so, Vegeta went off to go tell the others about his forming plan.

"Happy trunks?" Bulma asked after she had been doing both, telling what had happened outside, and working on her invention at the same time.  
"Yeah," trunks replied. Bulma wasn't happy about telling trunks about what happened in the yard, but she had to eventually. She had finally finished making her invention, and trunks and her were now proceeding outside the lab door and to head out into the house. They met Goku and Vegeta inside, to have Vegeta in quite the good mood.  
"Bulma! I have found a solution to all of the issues that have commenced! Kakarot here has made a proposal as to how to reprehend our issues," Vegeta said.  
"What problems? Blackmail?"  
"Yes!"  
"Vegeta...I don't think that problem can be solved..."  
"Bulma. Kakarot has devised a brilliant plan that could get rid of Desmond once and for all. Do you not want to take that chance?" Vegeta directly into her cerulean eyes. He could see disbelief in them.  
"Vegeta. We've been at this for so long that I... I don't think it can be fixed." Vegeta gave her a stern look.  
"Bulma. I can do this, and I will." He turned to Goku. "Kakarot, when do you plan to carry this out?"  
"Um... Well I gotta eat first..."  
"Really?"  
"Well aren't you hungry?"  
"...a bit peckish..." Vegeta said, mulling the question over.  
"Alright then! Lets head to the kitchen!" And the two set off.

Trunks kinda felt like a third wheel. He just kinda stood there when his father was trying to make his mom believe in his and Goku's plan. Trunks looked at his mom.  
"So... What do you think Goku's plan is?"  
"I'm not sure. I hope it's good but, I don't exactly think it'll work," Bulma replied.  
"Eh. I dunno either. But we can hope, right?" Bulma slowly nodded.

After the two saiyans had eaten their fill, they went to the living room.  
"Kakarot, when do you plan to initiate your idea?"  
"I was thinking tomorrow...?" Goku said unsurely.  
"What?! You said after we eat!" Vegeta exclaimed.  
"Yeah but then you have time to work out the kinks...?"  
"Well... Yes I could...fine. It'll be done tomorrow. Prepare for around 3:00pm."  
"Ugh... Fine vedge," Goku glumly agreed. Vegeta smirked. "Then not all hope is lost."

It was now around 1:00am and trunks couldn't sleep. He tried everything he knew about falling asleep, but he wasn't able to fall asleep. So, he did what any teenager would do: Get out of your room and walk around.  
As he walked around, he found his mother snuggled in her favorite fuzzy blanket with a cup of what looked like coffee. She seemed to have a glum expression, and was also reading a magazine.  
"Hey mom." Trunks said. Bulma jumped when trunks talked.  
"Holy Jesus! Trunks, don't scare me like that!" His mother exclaimed.  
"Sorry mom. I didn't mean to scare yo- ooh! Miley Cyrus! What's that horrible chick up to? I mean seriously, after her new song "we can't stop", she has to be troubled." Trunks said. Bulma nodded. (Sorry Miley fans!)  
"So mom... Whatcha doin up at this hour? It's one o' clock in the morning!"  
"Nothing I guess. I couldn't sleep. But I could ask you the same question," the heiress replied.  
"Couldn't sleep either."  
"So were pretty much on the same page then?"  
"Yep."  
"Oh alright then," Bulma said, smiling a tad. She pulled the blanket tighter around herself. "It's freezing!" Bulma muffled voice came from the blanket.  
"No it isn't mom; you cray-cray!" Trunks said, throwing his hand down like a diva would. Bulma smiled from her covers.  
"Trunks you should be in bed," Bulma said, ignoring his comment.  
"But I can't sleep!"  
"Then just lie there with your eyes closed; you'll go to sleep eventually."  
"Whatever mom. Plus, why are you drinking coffee? No wonder you can't sleep!"  
"No, silly! It's hot cocoa." Trunks gaped at his mother.  
"I want cocoa!" He said. Bulma smiled and gestured for him to follow. He did, and she led him towards the kitchen to where hot cocoa from his grandmother was still cooking. His grandmother was in bed of course, trunks just meant that as his grandmother had taught his mother how to make a certain type of cocoa.  
"Okay, I'm going to get you a cup, k?" Bulma reached for the cabinet. She opened the door to it and took out a blue and purple cup; trunks's favorite cup.  
"Now, You want five marshmallows, correct?" Bulma asked, hoping she had memorized it right.  
"Six." Trunks said, smiling.  
"Right! Sorry, I always think five because that's when you said you always want six," Bulma said while face palming.  
"Anywho, I'll pour you cocoa now," she continued, now pouring the hot concoction into his mug. After she had finished, the two sipped contently with their cocoa.  
After he had finished his cup, he actually felt a tad drowsy. He tried to hide it though, because he still wanted to talk to his mother more. But one yawn gave it away.  
"Are you tired, Trunksy?"  
"No! I'm wide awake!" Trunks said, yawning again.  
"You sure? You seem to be yawning quite a lot..."  
"I'm fine..." He yawned once more, "mom..."  
"Okay hon. Time for bed!" She started prodding her son off towards his room.  
"But mom! I'm not even slightly tired!" Trunks argued.  
"No buts. Bed." She said sternly but friendly.  
Finally, trunks was put in his room. Bulma set him down on his bed, and he reluctantly got under the covers. Bulma tucked him in and finally kissed his forehead.  
"Mom," trunks grumbled, "I'm twelve... I don't get kissed on the forehead... I'm too old for that."  
"Whatever Trunksy. I know you love it."  
"Whatevs mom," trunks said. He rolled on his side and covered himself more.  
"Love you Trunksy," Bulma said.  
"Love you mom." Bulma smiled one more time and turned and left out the door.

(i saw how short my chapter was so I had to think of something to fill it in... So I thought of this little short bit here.)  
Bulma closed trunks's door silently. She smiled and noticed she still had her blanket. She kept it around herself of course, seeing as it was pretty cold. She decided that now she had some cocoa she would be able to sleep. She cleaned up the living room and headed up to her own room. Well, hers and vegeta's. she had let him sleep with her again, so yeah. She opened the door and found Vegeta gone. She wondered if he had strangely decided to take a shower or something. She looked at the little crack under the door and saw the light was off. She wondered where he had gone. Then of course she knew where he was.  
She walked out to the balcony and of course finally found the prince with a loose white short-sleeved shirt, the trim green with some jeans on. He wore some blue converse, and due to the outfit, Bulma could tell he hadn't planned on going to her anytime soon. He was sitting on the railing, which Bulma highly disapproved of, with one leg up to his chest and the other just dangling off for some reason. His right arm was wrapped around his right leg, the one up to his chest, and the other arm resting on his other leg.  
"Hey Vegeta." Vegeta didn't respond. Bulma understood times like this. Him just bein quiet. Yup.  
"What do you want?" He asked.  
"Well, I was wondering what you were doing out here," Bulma responded.  
"I'm trying to think of ways to make kakarot's plan certain of victory, what else would I be doing, eating Cheetos?"  
"Wow. Well it's cold and such so I think you should come inside. You'll probably catch a cold." Vegeta smirked but didn't look at her.  
"Saiyans don't get sick."  
"Uh-huh. so explain when you had a fever and you were coughing when trunks was 7." Vegeta didn't respond.  
"Saiyans rarely get sick," he said after a long pause. Bulma walked up to him.  
"Vegeta, are you sure your planning?" Vegeta hesitated.  
"...I may also be thinking of what Derek may be planning."  
"Or, your worrying about what would happen if you mess up and what would happen to your family?" Bulma suggested. Vegeta didn't answer for a long time after that.  
"Bulma," he said.  
"Yeah?"  
"If something does go wrong then just know I'm sorry."  
"For?"  
"Everything. I was the one who treated you wrong and caused the divorce and made you meet Desmond. Which then led to your wedding, you getting shot, and you in the hospital. Afterwards, you suffered greatly but now you are home but with more grief upon your shoulders. You come back, and not a day later but the same, you get blackmailed and suffer. I caused it all. So just know I'm sorry if things go wrong." Vegeta finally looked at her. Bulma smiled.  
"Vegeta," she said as she came and wrapped her arms around his waist and let her head drool to his shoulder. "What's done is done. It's fate Vegeta; you can't change it. Some of this is also my fault too you know. Remember the concert?" She looked up at him. He slightly nodded.  
"Well," she continued, "I could have stopped this whole scenario from happening if I had just forgiven you. Of at the wedding I ran away from the wedding. Don't blame it all on yourself Vegeta. Everything is not your fault." Vegeta stayed silent.  
"But your wrong. At the concert, you still would have dared Desmond and we would be where we are wedding even if you ran away, he probably would have pulled the trigger on you as you ran and your be where you are now, still." Vegeta put his right arm around Bulma's shoulders. Bulma was shocked about that move, seeing as Vegeta had never been one to do that too often. Bulma smiled.  
"Well. No matter how it originated, me, you, and trunks, are getting out of this together." Bulma kissed his cheek and he made no expression. But he made one action that really shocked Bulma.  
the next thing bulma knew, vegeta was off the railing, The arm that was around her shoulders now snaked around to her waist. Vegeta pulled her close, which Bulma was now in front of him, back turned, with both of vegeta's arms around her waist. Vegeta playfully kissed her neck softly.  
"I know." he whispered near her ear. Bulma felt herself blush. She was glad Vegeta couldn't see her face. She was blushing because she hadn't thought Vegeta would so something like that. Bulma smiled. This was the seductive son of a bitch she loved. She was used to his touch, not to mention his kiss. She raised her hand to where she knew his cheek was and turned her head to look at him.  
"Well then why don't you believe me?" She said. On the cheek that wasn't facing Vegeta, he stroked slowly with the back of his hand.  
"believe you about what?" He asked softly.  
"Well you were worrying about that me and trunks will be hurt if you and Goku's plan fails. You know trunks can handle himself already."  
"But then what about you?" Vegeta asked. His hand moved from stroking her cheek to her sapphire hair.  
"Trunks can protect me."  
"Oh? And if he has a knife?" Bulma had not a response to vegeta's question.  
"I don't know. Just don't fail alright?" Bulma snapped.  
"Alright my highness," Vegeta joked. He lightly kissed her ear.  
"Vegeta we should go to bed. It's getting late."  
"Hmpf. Whatever you wish." He pulled her in for one last passionate kiss. Bulma smiled against his lips. She hoped he could usually stay this way. But she knew he wouldn't. Not the way that he was a jerk  
"Now we go to bed? I'm tired, I think I'm gonna faint," Bulma joked. Vegeta smirked and went off to go change. Bulma crawled under her covers and then she wondered what had happened to her blanket.  
'Vegeta probably took it,' she thought as she closed her eyes. Just before she was under the spell of sleep, arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her near.  
"Vegeta, I had never expected you to do this," Bulma said, smiling. She honestly was shocked. He hadn't done this often and so wasn't everything else.  
"Well I guess tonight I'm just different." He said against her neck. Bulma smiled. She just hoped tomorrow she wouldn't end up dead.


	25. Solution!

Vegeta woke up early. He had woken up with Bulma in his arms, yet he didn't exactly notice. He had a important mission to do. Though last night he enjoyed showing that side of himself. It was a mystery to him as to why that side had come out, but vegeta believed it was because the plan might fail and that would be the last time with Bulma.  
It was 7:48, surprising as he had stayed up until two on the balcony with Bulma. He carefully removed himself from Bulma as not to wake her from her sleep. Then he quickly slipped out to go change.  
After he had changed into a random dark blue elbow length shirt, gray jeans and a pair of dark blue converse, he had headed downstairs where he was about to go to the phone when there was a knock at the door.  
Bulma usually answered the door, but since trunks wasn't cooperative enough, Vegeta answered the door. He found the last person he expected at the door. Goku was standing on the porch, a grin on his face.  
"Kakarot what are you doing here? Well that question should already be answered of course, okay new question. Do you usually get up this early?" Vegeta asked.  
"Well...yeah! Cuz if I don't get up this early I don't get breakfast and you know how THAT is!"  
"Whatever. Bulma's still asleep and all, so stay quiet, okay?" Goku nodded. Vegeta let him in, and they both went to the living room where trunks lay on the couch watching Deadly Women.  
"Trunks, you need to go with kakarot to his house," trunks nodded and Vegeta turned to goku. "Kakarot, I'm going to wake up Bulma, you stay here," so Vegeta went off to go wake up Bulma.  
He found Bulma still asleep with her sapphire hair spilled over her pillow. He went over to her side and caught himself playing with her locks of hair. He immediately stopped himself and gently shook her shoulder.  
Of course, it didn't take long for the heiress to rise. She stretched and yawned.  
"What?" She asked, her voice hinted with grogginess.  
"You have to go with kakarot to his house," Vegeta said.  
"Why?"  
"Just cuz now lets go," Vegeta said. Bulma wouldn't budge.  
"No."  
"Why?" Vegeta said impatiently.  
"I'm tired, I need to get dressed, I need to take a shower, I need to brush my hair, eat breakfast..." And Bulma continued on with her routine. Vegeta just plainly dragged her out of bed, of course she was mad and tried to twist out of his grasp. But that wasn't happening.  
Vegeta had finally managed to drag Bulma out into the living room where trunks and Goku were watching Deadly Women. The weird part was that Goku was watching.  
"Kakarot, why are you watching this?"  
"Cuz trunks told me to," Goku responded simply. Vegeta ignored him.  
"Okay, kakarot, take trunks and Bulma to your house while I of course go to the police."  
"Okay vedge," Goku responded. He put a hand on trunks, and reached for a flailing Bulma. He put his index and middle fingers to his forehead and instant transmissioned them to his house.

Goku appeared right in front of chi chi, who was cooking. She jumped and looked at Goku.  
"Oh my gosh! Goku honey tell me when your going to do that type of stuff!"  
"Sorry chi," Goku said apologetically, using the nickname chi chi liked, "but these two have to be here. Me, Gohan and Goten are supposed to protect them as Vegeta goes and tells the cops and stuff."  
"Oh okay. Oh yeah you told me about your plan and everything." Goku nodded.  
"Okay," chi chi continued, "well how about me?"  
"I'll protect you too!"  
"Okay honey," chi chi said, satisfied with her guarantee of protection, she continued to cook. Goku turned to Bulma and her son.  
"Okay guys just kinda chillax and such and make yourself at home!"  
"Thank you Goku," Bulma said hugging him quickly. Trunks copied. The two both went off and hoped for the best.

Vegeta wasn't worried. Not at all. He went to the front door, turned the knob and flew to the police station. He landed and surveyed the area. He saw no sign of Desmond. He kept a watch as he went up to the police door. He pushed it open and saw that it was normal in there as well.  
'It can't be this easy...' He thought as he went to an officer.  
"Do you know Desmond Gorman?" Is how he starts his story. But one thing he didn't know, was that Desmond planned for this all to happen. Desmond was not going to let himself get arrested of course, but the cops could always be searching.  
After Vegeta had told his whole story, the cops were off to go search. Vegeta left the police station as the men in blue got in cop cars and started alerting the media. Apparently Desmond had been wanted for several years, just as he had suspected. But Vegeta couldn't help wonder if this had been planned. After all, Desmond had been able to trick them more than once.  
He touched down at the son house and knocked. Chi chi of course answered the door and let him in. Goku came and said," they were fully safe with no signs of danger." Goku salute for fun.  
"At ease. Thank you."  
"Yup! no problemo!" Goku beamed.  
"Kakarot, I succeeded, but it seemed to easy. Did it not to you?"  
"Maybe he really didn't think of it!"  
"Hmm..." Vegeta pushed it off to the side. "Desmond has court due on the 12th of october," he informed.  
"That's good right?"  
"Yes," Vegeta replied coldly. Goku didn't seem to take any notice.  
"Okay well, I came to ask you if you had any whipped cream..." Goku asked sheepishly. Vegeta was totally shocked. As a man, he had to think of another "BAD" way (perverted is what I mean) as to why he wanted whipped cream. "Kakarot... You need it why?"  
"Ya know... The only reason you use it...?!" Goku said, trying to emphasize with his hands instead.  
"You mean..."  
Goku nodded.  
"Kakarot, it's nearly 8:00 in the morning! Why would you want to get intimate with your wife at this hour?!"  
"What? I wanted it for my pancakes! Isn't that hat you use it fo- vedge?" Vegeta had face-palmed his forehead.  
"What'd you think?"  
"Nothing..."  
"K! Well any who, you got any?"  
"I don't know. I'll go check..." Vegeta excused himself and went to go see what the refrigerator had in stock.  
A couple minutes later, Vegeta came back again with a canister of Essential Everyday whipped cream. (My fave!)  
"Yay! Thanks veggie!" Goku said thankfully, tousling his hair playfully. Vegeta growled. The prince wrenched his wrist away and pushed him out the door.  
"Goodbye kakarot, and remember October 12th." And with that he closed the door roughly behind Goku.  
"Just over his hair?" Goku said to himself as he flew back home to his expecting pancakes. ( I know I don't do Goku's family as often as I should but this story mostly revolves around the briefs family so yeah... Sory bout that!)

Trunks yawned as clambered out from underneath the covers. He went to his drawers and pulled out a black short sleeved shirt that read "BioShock Infinite" on the front.  
Other the shirt he retrieved some long dark blue shorts. He threw on some random red socks that totally didn't match whatsoever. He just got up so trunks figured it didn't really matter.  
He didn't bother with his bed head. Meaning he didn't brush or comb his hair. He just simply flattened it with his hands and proceeded out of his bedroom.  
Out of his bedroom, he saw his father in the kitchen casually sipping coffee. He was busy doing something on his phone, but still mumbled a greeting to trunks.  
"Hello son."  
"Hey dad," trunks said in a groggy tone as he shuffled over to the cupboard and grabbed his favorite cup. He opened the refrigerator and reached for the jug of orange juice. He closed the door and poured his orange juice in the cup. After he was finished pouring it, he discarded the orange juice and sat at the table drinking orange juice.  
Trunks glanced at his fathers phone but Vegeta turned it from his view.  
"You can't see," he explained. Trunks was sitting behind his father so trunks was kinda confused as to how Vegeta knew he was looking. He ignored the question, too groggy to think, and flicked his attention to his cup of orange juice once more.  
"Dad," trunks said, breaking the silence, "whatcha doin on ya phone?"  
"A game..." Vegeta said, concentrating on his phone. Trunks craned his neck to see the app he was playing and saw his dad playing, to his shock, Piano Hero on his phone.  
(For those of you who don't know what piano hero is, it's an app where you play famous pieces by people like Beethoven and stuff. You try to press the keys when they turn red as fast as you can to get more songs. Very frustrating but fun!)  
"Dad, why are you playing that stupid Piano Hero game?" Trunks asked, while he was in the middle of a song.  
"Because, I was bored so I decided to play it..." He was doing surprisingly well for a guy who could be as tough as nails when it came to this stuff. He had just finished the song he was on and proceeded to "The Lone Ranger" on the piano app. Trunks sighed. He hated games like this but decided to leave the teases out. He drank the last of his orange juice and disposed of his cup to the sink. He yawned and stretched and he figured he was finally awake.  
"Where's mom?" He asked, mid-stretch.  
"Asleep," Vegeta answered casually.  
"Oh." Trunks exited the kitchen but was stopped by his father.  
"Trunks, Desmond has court on the twelfth of October. I figured you'd want to know that." Trunks nodded. He proceeded back to the living room and slumped on the couch. He found the remote as always on the coffee table and flicked on the TV to see what was on.

Bulma awoke with Vegeta gone. She thought that he had gone off to train as usual, so she didn't worry. She debated whether she should get up or not, as to sleep the day away or stay awake. After about five minutes of debate, she removed the covers off from herself, and she immediately wished to be under them once more.  
It was cold, not really, but to her seeing as she had warmth for a while and wasn't accustomed to the air conditioning just yet that fine morning. Bulma took her time settling to the drastic change in temperature.  
She FINALLY got up and looked through her wardrobe. Her rather large wardrobe. She didn't browse long. She chose a cutout red belted top and light blue frayed jeans. She laid them out for after her shower.  
She stepped into the bathroom and removed her clothes and turned the heat to as hot as she could stand.  
After her shower, she felt refreshed and now more awake. As she blow dried her hair, she could've sworn she heard the television on in the living room. She ignored it and picked up her brush. She liked to experiment with her hair, including her bangs. So she swept them to the side, or other styles with her bangs.  
After she had finished her experimentations, she dressed and did her final make up.  
After so long, she had finally finished applying the correct amount of make up and headed out of her room. She descended down the stairs, and found the source of the TV noise.  
Trunks had decided to flip on the Fios channel and watch shark week, watching a Megalodon film. (A Megalodon is the ancient ancestor of sharks that are like great whites, but HUGE. Like 60 feet. It actually said it now that I recall, That it's longer than an airplane!)  
Bulma decided to surprise him. She crept over behind the couch and prepared to scare. She sprang and wrapped her arms around her sons neck.  
Trunks tried to relinquish his mothers grip on him, but he was too focused and annoyed to. Bulma smiled. She kissed his cheek and said, "love you Trunksy!" Before releasing her grip. She plopped down next to trunks and looked at the screen and saw a humongous shark.  
"What are you watching?" Bulma goggled at the screen.  
"Megalodon...!" Trunks said, not taking his eyes off the screen.  
"Mega what?"  
"megalodon. there really big sharks that are ancestor of sharks and stuff..." It got to an interesting part and trubks got closer. bulma tried to talk to him again, but he plainly wouldn't answer. bulma sighed and got up. she said goodbye and then left the room. Trunks breathed a sigh of relief once she left. Which Bulma heard.  
Bulma went into the kitchen and saw Vegeta reading Cirque Du Freak. He also had a cup in his hand, sipping on its contents.  
Bulma knew it'd be useless to try and sneak up on him she decided to give it a try.  
Bulma went behind his chair and prepared herself. She let him have a chance to put his coffee down and sprang up and threw her arms around his neck.  
"Hey Vegeta!" He hadn't taken notice to Bulma's hug, but instead kept on reading. Bulma was expecting this. She was used to him not noticing. She simply t her hand around on of his, the one holding the book, and controlled his hand to make it close. Vegeta gently shook her hand off of his and went into the living room where trunks was.  
Bulma decided to follow.  
Trunks had his elbows on his thighs, chin resting in his palms, eyes glued the screen in pure interest of Megalodon film. Trunks was near the climax of the documentary.  
"Trunks," Vegeta said, "you do know this isn't real, right?" Trunks's eyes widened.  
"WHAT?! It isn't REAL?!" Trunks exclaimed. Vegeta nodded. He picked up the remote from the coffee table and fast forwarded to the end. He paused it at a specific spot and it there it read that the movie was fake. Megalodon was real though, just not now. The documentary was fake.  
"There's your proof trunks," Vegeta said. Trunks gaped at him.  
"Oh my god... Are you serious?! So I sat her for like two hours for nothing?!" Vegeta nodded.  
"screw you discovery channel!" And trunks stormed off muttering curses to the channel under his breath.  
Bulma went to go comfort him, before Vegeta beckoned her over.  
"Yes?" Bulma asked once she got over.  
"I hope you know that Desmond has court on the eighteenth of October."  
"Are you serious? OMG!" Bulma smiled. Finally that jerkwad was going to be thrown in jail. Bulma couldn't god in her excitement. She hugged Vegeta tightly and she felt small tears in the corners of her eyes hat threatened to fall. Vegeta simply put one arm around her and kept it at that. Bulma had never liked it but it was he type of hug so any hug will do.  
"I can't believe it... "Bulma said, tears accidently spilling into vegeta's shoulder, "he's finally going to pay for what he's done. Thank you Vegeta."  
"I don't think I really did much. It seemed to simple, as if Desmond had planned for all of this to happen. Question: why are you crying? I thought you'd be happier than this?"  
"No these are tears of joy silly. I'm crying cuz I'm happy..." And from there her voice broke and she cried. Vegeta didn't leave, but not did he try to comfort. Bulma didn't care. She felt safe in the arms of her prince so she needed not comforting. But she really would have appreciated it.  
After five minutes, Bulma pulled back from Vegeta. Then a sudden thought sprang in her head. 'Is Vegeta my boyfriend or something? I mean we sleep together and stuff... So what is he to me?' Bulma pondered this question in her mind several times. Then Vegeta decided to be a jerk and disrupt her thoughts.  
"Bulma, how can you cry when your happy? It seems odd..."  
"It happens when your happy but your also emotional over it. Like your just overwhelmed with it. So then you start crying over it. But your also, ya know, happy," Bulma explained. Vegeta shook his head.  
"I'll never understand. Anyways, where is my book...?" vegeta asked himself and went back to they kitchen to search for his book. Bulma still had one question she wanted to ask him.  
"Vegeta!" Bulma called after him. Vegeta turned with a hint of annoyance showing.  
"What do you want?"  
"Just one more question..."  
"Well spit it out then, I don't have all day," he said with a scowl.  
"I was wondering what we are."  
"What in the world are you talking about?"  
"Like what's our relationship? Boyfriend and girlfriend? Lovers even?" Vegeta shrugged at her question.  
"Well then what do you want to be?"  
"Not sure."  
"I was thinking boyfriend and girlfriend."  
"Does that really seem necessary?"  
"Yes! We need to he something, right?" Bulma answered with her own question. Bulma cold feel someone's eyes locked on to her and she whipped around. She saw trunks with him peeking over a corner of a wall. Trunks panicked and slipped back. Bulma sighed and shook her head. She turned and resumed her "chat" with Vegeta.  
"Vegeta, if you're gong to be romantically involved with me, then we have to be in some kind of state. I will absolutely not accept the if your going to kiss me and we aren't something. Decide. And yes know its in front of trunks but don't be a baby," Bulma said sternly, placing her hands on her hips. Bulma could tell that trunks was peeking again, but she didn't care. She wanted an answer.  
She waited patiently for him to finally succumb to her wishes. After about a patient minute, he answered.  
"Fine. Do your title. It doesn't matter though. It's still the same: your my mate," Vegeta left it at that and brushed passed trunks and out of Bulma's sight.  
Bulma turned and smiled at trunks. He came forward casually, hands in his pockets.  
"Sup ma," trunks said, knowing she hated being called that.  
"Hello sweetie..." Bulma grumbled, noticing his saying of "ma".  
Bulma exited the room calmly and went to go find something else to do. But at least two things have gone her way today. A) she's in a official relationship, and b) Desmond's being sentenced sooner than she could have hoped.


	26. Justice!

It is October 18th. The day of court. To trunks, this didn't seem like a huge event. His mother told him to dress nice though to trunks it seemed plainly dumb and useless to do; he figured they just shoot his brains out and be done with it. But he did as he was told and got dressed. Though he wasn't sure of what to wear. He put on a tuxedo figuring that would work, so afterwards, when he walked out, his mother sent him back to find something by else.-_-'  
So trunks tried again; he donned a fancy grey suit, trying to look like people off the show of Judge Judy. Apparently it worked because Bulma then let a smile grace her features.  
"Aw! Trunksy wooks swo cute! ^3^!" Bulma cooed, pinching his cheeks softly. Bulma wore a plain long sleeved red dress, which seemed to capture her curvaceous figure. She also had small dangly earrings which seemed to be small gems. Finally she had peep toe red pumps and her regular red lipstick. To trunks, she lied an awful lot like Madam Red. (Fantastic show/ manga from Black Butler. for all of you who don't know Black Butler, it's a fantastic show/manga! I suggest you guys to watch it!)  
Vegeta stood about five feet to the right from the two. He was clad in a black v-neck, 3/4 length sleeves (Elbow length), and black slacks, due to Bulma forcing to at least look worthy. Vegeta also had a dark blue undershirt underneath.  
Trunks finally was spared from his mothers embarrassing pinches. He rubbed his cheeks and took a single stepped back. Bulma's expression didn't falter. She still kept a gleaming smile on her face. Trunks turned on his heel and walked out the door and slipped into the car. And Waited to get the whole thing over with.

Bulma felt a little hurt by trunks's actions. But either way Bulma walked out the door latching on to vegeta's forearm and dragging him out the door. Bulma saw trunks waiting in the car patiently. Bulma waved at him a tad and pushed Vegeta towards his side of the car. He gaped at her from over his shoulder.  
"I will not be caught DEAD in this vehicle!"  
"Oh please don't be such a child," Bulma replied clumbering into the car.  
"I demand we fly!"  
"No."  
"Why?"  
"It's impractical."  
"To you, but to everyone else it's completely natural," Bulma grumbled, which brought in a smug smirk from the prince. Bulma quickly got out of the car, annoyed. Bulma simply put her hands on her hips and gave him an icy stare. Vegeta gave her a piercing stare back.  
To trunks this seemed just like a staring contest. Trunks simply got comfortable in the car and waited for his parents to settle the argument, waiting for one to falter.  
Bulma knew this couldn't go on for long. They would be late to be able to sentence Desmond. She blinked once and sighed. Oh how she hated the victorious smirk he flashed just then. But then again loved it.  
She looked at him and simply said, "you fly and we drive." The answer shocked Vegeta, seeing as she never agreed to that. But before she could changed mind, off he went, streaming, through the sky.  
Bulma opened her door again and sat in the seat. She started the car and accelerated. She waved at trunks who was in the back of the car. Bulma wasn't in the mod fm for talking though so she didn't spark up a conversation.  
Finally the two parked to an expecting Vegeta. The three entered to go meet the man who had wrecked their lives for more then a year. Desmond was going to be sentenced. Thank. Jesus.

Everyone walked into the court room and all go in their places. (I don't know a lot about court so ima skip to the interesting part. SORRY IF YOU WERE EXPECTING FULL COURT!)  
"I have come to a decision," the judge announced. Everyone turned towards her direction. The judge cleared her throat and said, "it is now time to judge Desmond Gorman." Everyone crossed their fingers.  
"He shall be sentenced for life in a cruel prison. There will be no bail. Court is adjourned." Yup. That simple. But Bulma still had a odd feeling in her chest. She knew this couldn't be over. She went to trunks and asked, "Trunksy...do oh really think all of this is over?"  
He nodded in reply. "Everything will be fine mom. He got a life sentence! He's gonna he confined for life! It's over trust me on this mom!" He led her out of the court room where Vegeta was leaning on the wall.  
"Hey dad. Are you freakin out about Derek too?" Trunks asked, rolling his eyes.  
"Of course not. He's in prison. I've been waiting for you two; you guys are really slow." Bulma have him a worried glance. He shook his head and mouthed, "later". Bulma nodded and was taken up into vegeta's arms and trunks flew right beside on the way home doing tricks. That boy really had a lot of energy.

At the house, they found chi chi, Gohan, Goten and Goku airing outside their door with eager faces. When the trio touched down the sons rushed up to hear the news.  
"So what happened?!" Goku asked. Bulma answered, "des got locked up," she decided against givin Desmond a nickname and regretted giving one. She saw everyone clapping in celebration.  
"I knew we'd get that villainous villain!" Goten said in his cheerful 10-year old way. Trunks gave him a bro fist and they marched inside the house, Bulma guessed t go to trunks's room and play with his toys.  
Chi chi cleared her throat and said, "as a treat, I shall cook for you guys! I'll make it extra special!" She waltzed in the door and headed towards the kitchen. Gohan and Goku remained.  
"If I may, I shall exit to go in the house and watch finding Bigfoot." Gohan went in too.  
"Food!" Goku rushed in the house following he aroma of food his wife was cooking up. Bulma was slightly annoyed that they all went in, with the exception of trunks, without asking permission.  
Vegeta slid Bulma down on her feet and went in himself. Bulma had nothing else to do so she went inside herself.

After dinner, made by chi chi, the sons left. Though Goten wouldn't go without begging to borrow trunks's toy. Currently bulma was tucking trunks in bed.  
"Hey mom?"  
"Hm?" She said while tucking him in.  
"Aren't I a little old for being tucked in?"  
"Of course not," she kissed his forehead, "you will never be too old to let me tuck you in. Love you."  
"Love you." Bulma turned off his light and slowly closed the door. She went over to the couch. She grabbed a small zebra-print blanket and wrapped it around herself as she flicked to her show: jersey shore. (I HATE that show!) she watched up until she heard a familiar voice.  
"The situation has no abs." Vegeta came out of the shadows and leaned on the couch. Bulma tried to focus on the show. It just got interesting. Snooki just slapped the situation! She didn't notice when Vegeta sat down next to her.  
"So Bulma. What as it you wanted to talk about?"  
"What are you talking about?" Bulma asked in an exasperated tone. She did not feel like talking when snooki was going to the club.  
"When you gave me a worried glance after Desmond's trial. Then I told you we would talk about it later."  
"We don't have to-hey!" Vegeta had flicked off the television. Bulma sighed haughtily.  
"You are a total ass."  
"Yes, you do say that often."  
"Okay, what do you want?"  
"More like what I just explained, what do YOU want?"  
Bulma just looked at him as if h were crazy, but then remembered. "Oh, that...well I think that the way Desmond was arrested was just so simple-" she was cut off when Vegeta kissed her neck.  
"Bulma, know that I will never let anyone touch you ever again." Bulma smiled. She kissed his lips softly and got up. Vegeta quickly placed one hand on her hip as she walked off and whispered in her ear, "I promise. No one." He brushed her cheek with his lips and headed a corner to the bedroom. Bulma just smiled once more and headed there herself.


	27. Shopping for clothes

Trunks was now 13. Two years had passed since Desmond was sentenced. It was a cool spring in March. fresh flowers grew on every lawn, and not one empty. At the sons they all just chillin. Just before they got a phone call on march 9.  
chi chi to the phone an held it up to her ear.  
"Hello?" It was Bulma. She seemed very excited on something.  
"Hey chi chi! Guess what?"  
"What?"  
"VEGETA'S TAKING ME OUT ON A DATE! I didn't even have to blackmail him! Isn't that sweet?!"  
"Um...yes...?"  
"I'm so excited!"  
"Okay, Bulma? Why did you call me? To gloat, or to say something useful? No offense."  
"None taken. Anyways, I wanted you to come with me to shop for a new dress!"  
"Oooh! Okay I'll come over and meet up with you at...?"  
"Um...first Victoria's Secret..."  
"Why there?"  
"Cuz I gotta look sexy head to toe! Duh!"  
"Okay. Continue."  
"And... Oh! Tiger Prowl Dresses! They have the SEXIEST dresses ever!"  
"...um...ok...sure..."  
"Great! Bye!" And so Bulma hung up.

When the two were at Victoria's Secret, they saw more men than women there. Chi chi sighed and entered with her best friend.  
When they first walked in, Bulma bolted for a red lace bra with matching underwear.  
"Oooh! This is so cute! This is What I'm getting! Totally!" A man who had a pervert glint in his eye came up to the two.  
"Hello, how about you try that on ma'am? I could help you find the right size..." He reached forward and Bulma and chi chi both immediately smacked him. He fell with a slam and was unconscious.  
"I know my size thank you." Bulma retrieved the lingerie and went to the check out. A woman with red hair and freckles greeted them.  
"Hello! How may I help you today ma'am?"  
"I would like to purchase this?"  
"Of course just hand it here and- whoa! You must be planning for a "special night" eh? Eh?" She nudged Bulma in the ribs mockingly.  
"No ma'am. I simply like to look irresistible head to toe."  
The clerk rolled her eyes and scanned it and bagged it. She handed the package to her when she was done. She turned to chi chi.  
"Are you gonna get anything ma'am?" Chi chi shook her head.  
"Okay. Have a good day!" The two strolled out of the store and drove to the dress store. When they entered they only saw short dresses. Bulma searched and searched for something not too flashy. But she could not succeed.  
"Ugh. I have only three hours left until my date! We have to hurr-"  
"Can I help you two?" A woman said from behind. She had dark black hair tied up in a ponytail.  
"Yes, I'm looking for a dress not too flashy, but no too formal."  
"Ah, I know what you're looking for." The woman left towards the left, and The two followed suit. The woman came back with a halter top dress, the top with golden sequins and the rest going above the knee in black. The sequins ended at empire waist length. It looked tight as if a hip hugger, so Bulma immediately loved it.  
"Well take it!" Once they had shopped they had exited the store and were on their way back to chi Chi's house to drop her off quickly. On the radio, "wipe your eyes" by maroon 5 was playing. It took them about twenty minutes to get to mount Paozu. Bulma waved bye and drove off to get ready for her date.

As Bulma was shopping, Vegeta was really worried. This date was going to be special, so he had to look good; like GOOD. He rummaged through his closet, finding nothing suitable. He swore under his breath and exited his bedroom. He went to trunks quickly, who was in a Xbox party chat with Goten.  
"Trunks!" Vegeta called.  
"What?"  
"I cannot leave you here so I shall have to take you with me, lets go!" He grabbed his sons arm and trunks ushered a goodbye to Goten before he was dragged it of the house. Vegeta shot into the warm march sky. Trunks just sighed and followed suit.

That touched down on the entrance of a fancy looking men's clothes store. They both walked in and saw t-shirts and sharp jeans that was both formal and casual. Vegeta shook his head at the large selection shown, and went to a help desk. Trunks just silently followed. They came to a man with light fair hair and looked about in his thirties. Vegeta said:  
"What is something Fit for a special occasion? Like for a..." Vegeta leaned in and whispered something to the man and he nodded. The man led them to a small selection of clothing. There lie a selection of dark colors with pants and shirts. They did seen formal... But would also give a person the air of casualty.  
"Will these do?" Vegeta pondered for a moment and nodded slightly. He went to some while trunks asked, "why do you need clothes?"  
"For a date..."  
"With mom right?" Vegeta nodded. He finally selected dark jeans and a navy blue v-neck top with a white under shirt. They checked out and flew immediately home.  
Trunks was relieved to return to the xbox and was surprised Goten was still there.  
"Hey Goten."  
"Hey! Don't scare me like that trunks! Where'd you go?"  
"Clothes store with dad for some reason," trunks said while sighing. "It was super boring. We were there for like 10 minutes!"  
"Oh... Why'd you go?"  
"I just told you "for some reason". That means I don't know! Wait... Dad said he and mom were going out on a date today. I guess that's why."  
"Oh! your parents are going out on a date! How cool! I should mention that to my mom and dad do it too!" Trunks heard Goten get up and leave his Xbox. Trunks sighed and got off his Xbox. Right then his mother walked in the door with a gleeful expression and a bag in her hand. She went to trunks and kissed the top of his forehead.  
"Hello Trunksy! I need to get dressed k?K!" She rushed to her bedroom to get dressed. Vegeta went in. The living room and gave trunks a look.  
"When did your mother get here?!"  
"Just now...?"  
"You should have told me! Gah!" He stormed out of the room. Trunks just shrugged.

Bulma dressed, accessorized, styled and applied makeup. Finally she was satisfied about two hours later and came out with a glittery gold and black clutch and black peep toe heels to match her outfit. She went to trunks who was on bakery story as usual.  
She cleared her throat and trunks cocked his head and saw her.  
"Hey mom."  
"So how do I look?" She spun in a circle to show off all her flair. Trunks nodded and said, "there's just one flaw; you got the wrong dress."  
"What?! What do you mean?!"  
"Your simply too hot for that dress!" He smiled as Bulma's expression softened. She hugged him tight and said, "your so sweet! I can't even believe it!" She gave him a kiss on the forehead, leaving a red lipstick mark.  
Vegeta himself came with dark jeans and the navy blue top with the white undershirt on. He was sporting completely black sneakers. He stopped for a second when he saw Bulma but continued walking as if nothing happened. It was now exactly 7:28.  
"Okay honey," Bulma said to trunks, "I need you to go to Goten's,k? We can't have you here home alone." Trunks nodded and went to the door. He opened it for formally and bowed. "Please exit first," he said. Bulma smiled and curtsied before she exited the large home with her husband. Trunks then flew off to the sons.

Vegeta scooped Bulma up in his arms and flew her to the destination. He landed at a café near Bulma's favorite restaurant. Bulma noticed this was her favorite café also: Café Amour.  
They both sat down near a beautiful flowerbed of colorful roses outside. Bulma admired them with fascination. She could smell the sweet scent of the roses as well. She smiled. She then put her attention to the menu placed in front of her. She chose a medium sized strawberry smoothie. Vegeta chose a small coffee.  
"Why didn't you get something else?"  
"Because I don't plan to drink much..."  
"Okay..." She decided to leave the matter alone. Vegeta chose another subject.  
"Bulma do you know what today is?"  
"Um... March ninth?"  
"Yes, and that date does mean something." Bulma pondered this until a waiter came and delivered their drinks. Bulma pondered once more until finally she got it.  
"The marriage was lifted!"  
What Bulma is talking about is soon after they had told the police, they had also said that Bulma and Vegeta could not become married until Bulma's marriage with Desmond was lifted. The police had said it would be on the 9th of march, in the current year. So now Bulma was officiallya single woman!  
"So you made this date to celebrate it!" Bulma said. Vegeta smirked.  
"Yes. But not entirely..." Bulma gave a confused expression and took a small sip of her smoothie.  
"Then what else is the reason this date? I know it's sweet but if that's not the whole reason then what's another?"  
Vegeta smirked and looked at her straight in the eyes. He stood, which caught the attention of a couple people.  
"Bulma. You know that I care for you. But I can't fully show it. But in one action..." Bulma's eyes still showed uncertainty.  
Vegeta got on one knee in front of Bulma. Bulma finally knew. This was the purpose of the date.  
"Bulma briefs," he pulled out a small box with a shiny gloss. He opened the lid and said, "will you marry me?"  
Bulma was stunned. She had known Vegeta cared, but she had never guessed a proposal; she was so used to all the misery that Desmond had caused. She didn't think she'd be able to marry again...  
Tears brimmed in the heiress's eyes. She tried to blink them back, but tear rushed down anyways. Thank goodness for waterproof mascara. Vegeta feared the worst. Bulma was going to decline. Just before he was about to shut the box, Bulma cried, "yes! Oh my god yes!" She wrapped her arms around him and cried with happiness on his shoulder. Vegeta smirked. 'Victory,' he thought.  
Finally after a long wave of sadness, there was a beginning of happiness. Years of woe and hatred finally was thrown into the past. Finally...Bulma could be happy.


	28. Is happiness truly valid?

Bulma retracted from her hug and kissed Vegeta. Vegeta just sat there, still on one knee, feeling like an idiot. Then he was kissed and he just sat there on one knee, feeling like an idiot, and being kissed. He didn't exactly mind though.  
"AWWWWWW!" Went the crowd. Vegeta would give them a death glare, but he was kinda busy *wink wink*. After the kiss was over and done, Bulma got up, and quickly dried her tears. Vegeta got up as well. Bulma wrapped her arms around him once more. Vegeta still never understood why women were so over-emotional about this. But he still put one arm around her waist anyways. Bulma grabbed her smoothie and was just about to leave before Vegeta tapped her shoulder and reminded her to pay. She quickly dropped the correct amount of money on the table and took vegeta's arm and led him to the sidewalk.  
"Lets walk." Vegeta groaned. Bulma gave him a look and he rolled his eyes.  
"Bulma, you forgot something..." Vegeta pulled out the ring. Bulma blushed.  
"Well that was stupid off me..." Vegeta ignored her and put the ring on the correct finger. Bulma smiled and kissed his cheek. Vegeta ignored her and placed his hands in his pockets and walked on. Bulma grumbled and caught up. Vegeta walked faster. Okay, now Bulma was mad.  
"Why are you trying to ditch me?"  
"I'm not. Just seeing how fast you are," Vegeta said with his signature smirk and started hopping on top of objects such as fences with ease. And just for a teasing pleasure, he didn't even remove his hands from his pockets, and continuously did flips as he transitioned between objects.  
"Vegeta get down!" Bulma was half laughing, half yelling at her new fiancé. He just kept smirking and went faster.  
"Vegeta please. Don't make me mad on the night you just proposed, not even an hour ago!" Vegeta rollover his eyes and jumped casually as though it was only a small jump from a tall fence.  
"You know I can't go up there Vegeta," Bulma said brushing a bang behind her ear.  
"I know."  
"Then why did you go?"  
"To annoy you. And it worked. Now, I'm finished with this tiresome walking. We're flying."  
"Stop lying! It isn't tiresome to you."  
"Okay, boring. Lets just go pick up trunks."  
"I bet you just wanna fly to carry me huh?" Bulma winked at the prince.  
"Woman you are insane."  
"Hey!-" Bulma was lifted up into the sky princess style into the cold crisp air. The wind did feel quite refreshing. Also the familiarity of having a ring was heart warming on that night.

"Goten! Give it back!" Trunks chased his best friend around his house after a game informer.  
"Come and get it!"  
Trunks scowled and went faster. They chased around the living room, around the couch, television, and an angry chi chi.  
"You two boys are both grounded! Trunks I will be calling your mother and Goten go to your room!" He then grumbled off, when suddenly there was a knock. Chi chi of course dashed to answer it.  
"Hello? Oh hi Bulma, come on in!" She gestured Bulma and Vegeta inside, and Bulma sauntered into the room.  
Vegeta stood where he was.  
"We're only here for a couple minutes," Vegeta explained when Bulma asked for him to come in. The heiress shrugged and called for her baby's name. Trunks came slowly to his mom and said, "Alrighty then, lets go." So the trio left right after Bulma pleaded with trunks to thank chi chi for her hospitality. Trunks said it in a rude manner.  
"Trunks! Please! Be nice to chi chi!"  
"Grr..." Trunks grumbled, "thank you mrs. Son..."  
"No problem trunks! You can come anytime you like." Chi chi patted his head. Trunks scowled and turned toward the door. Bulma sighed and smiled. She followed him to the door and quickly waved by and said thank you to chi chi.  
Once Bulma had gotten outside with trunks, she hugged him and kissed his forehead.  
"So honey, did you have a good time?"  
"Yeah, but Goten stole my game informer. I couldn't believe he would do that to me!" Trunks paused dramatically, being humorous as usual.  
"Bulma, trunks, the police called." Vegeta said, placing his phone in his pocket.  
"What did they say?" Trunks asked.  
"We have to go visit Derek for some reason." He decided from then on to call Desmond "Derek". Vegeta figured he didn't deserve that much respect and was to be given the sad name he had given himself.  
"Why?" Bulma asked. A look of concern shown in her eyes. She didn't wan to see that bastard ever again. He caused her to die more than once, repeatedly cause misery, and destroyed her. Good thing she has family! OHANA!  
"I said 'for some reason' didn't I?" Vegeta said, In his usual smart aleck way. Bulma smiled.  
"Thank you Baka," Bulma said, crossing her arms decisively. Vegeta ignored her and looked at trunks.  
"Today, I proposed to your mother," he said casually, as if saying the weather was nice. Trunks gaped.  
"But I thought you weren't allowed to until march 9th!"  
"It is march ninth Trunksy," Bulma said behind him.  
"Oh...I thought it was the 7th..."  
"No honey, it's the ninth."  
"Well then," trunks said, trying to cover up his mistake, "congrats guys!" Bulma smiled once more.  
"Thank you trunks."  
"Mm-hm." Trunks bowed in a gentlemanly way. When he rose, he laughed at his fake bow. Bulma ignored him.  
"Alright. When do we go see Desmond?" Bulma asked, straining the name of the criminal.  
"Tomorrow," responded the prince. Bulma sighed.  
"Well, it's past 10 o' clock. I believe we all need some sleep."  
"A little while longer?" Trunks asked.  
"No-"  
"Are you sure we can't just have a little while...?" Vegeta flashed a seductive smirk.  
"Noo...okay fine..."  
"Yayyyy!" Trunks said and flew off with glee.  
Bulma turned to Vegeta and placed both hands on her hips.  
"Vegeta what are you up to?"  
"Nothing in particular...just a simple night of romance..." Before Bulma could argue, Bulma was swept into the air, in vegeta's arms and taken home... But didn't go to sleep until three o clock... -wink wink- (no pregnancies happened! Too early!)

The next morning, they all woke up and got ready for the meeting of Desmond.  
As Bulma was getting dressed, she worried about seeing Desmond. 'I don't know if I can face him without crying...' Bulma pushed the thought from her mind. But she couldn't help it. Like the rest of the times she saw him, all the memories came flooding back, up to her wedding with him where she got shot in the back, the time of her deaths in the hospital, the recovery and where she got a gun pointed to her head and him being thrown in prison, with her thinking her escape...  
Bulma felt her hand shaking. 'Funny, I can still feel fear from the past...' She shook her head from the memories, but in her side she could feel the stabbing pain of her wound from that devil. It was only hurting because of the scar, not because she needed the hospital again, I assure you.  
Bulma finished dressing and exited the room. She went down the stairs and saw trunks and Vegeta waiting at the front door.  
Trunks was wearing a casual midnight blue unzipped jacket with a striped navy and white shirt. He also favored dark washed jeans who had a whole in the left knee and had converse high tips with white main and blue trim.  
Vegeta wore a plaid red and white gingham shirt, with a few of the top collarbone buttons were unbuttoned. Also he wore medium colored jeans with dark black shoes.  
"Hey you two!" Bulma said,"whatcha guys talkin bout?"  
"I'm criticizing dad's shirt. It's freakin plaid!" Vegeta rolled his eyes. Bulma looked at her son disdainfully.  
"What's wrong with plaid honey?" She asked her son.  
"It's a weird style that country people wear!" (Not my opinion, I actually love plaid :D )  
"I like plaid, what's wrong with it? I mean it's stylish and casual and comfortable!" Bulma went closer to the two.  
"Plaid just never looks good..." Trunks said simply, shoulders shrugging.  
Bulma concluded the situation to a close. "Okay guys, lets calm down. And by the way Vegeta, your lookin great in plaid," Bulma winked, "and Trunksy and can't believe how handsome you look! But we're going to have see that hole up aren't we...?" Bulma shook herself out of the thoughts. "Okay, since we're all ready and pretty, lets go, k? K!" She ushered the two out the door immediately and allowed herself to be carried out into the air by fiancè.  
They had finally reached the prison, to where they were shown to a room with several guards in it. There was a gray table between the convict and them, where Desmond was confined in manacles with his head hung low. He made no attempts to escape. No harassing the guards. Just sat.  
"Why have you called us here?" Vegeta asked, more in a commanding than asking tone though.  
"The prisoners here each get one visit. And so Desmond Gorman has called for you and your family to be his visitors," the left guard informed.  
Bulma was the first to respond. "What does someone like you possibly want with their own victims?! You have no reason to call us here!" Desmond finally lifted his head.  
"So... I hear your engaged?" He said in a casual manner, as if they were sitting in a living room on comfy couches other than uncomfortable chairs In a prison.  
"Yes... Why? And how do you know? That was only yesterday..."  
"Well, your Bulma briefs! Word spreads round quite fast doesn't if Bulma dearest?" Bulma was disgusted. He had the nerve to say dearest to her after he had shot her in the back after their own wedding. She ignored him and demanded he answer the questions.  
"That would be for private matters. And you just learned how. Anymore questions? Or can I presume to the message at hand?" Desmond laced his fingers together, patiently waiting an answer.  
"You may presume..." Bulma said nervously, unsure what this "message" was.  
"Well, as you can clearly see and understand that I am stuck here in prison, sentenced for life. But a package will come over soon. Don't worry," he turned towards the guards. "That concludes my message. You may take me away. Bye Bulma, honey." The guards lifted him out of the chair while he gave a devilish grin. He winked just as he exited the door. Bulma let go of a breath she hadn't known she was holding.  
"What did that mean?" Trunks asked as they walked through the door themselves. Bulma stayed silent. She was trying to figure this out herself. She was in deep thinking so she hadn't even known she bumped into a very muscly prisoner who was being escorted somewhere.  
"Sorry.." Bulma said as she tried to walk around, but from behind the convict pulled the collar of her shirt back toward him. He then switched To hold bulma by the throat, choaking her. Bulma's eyes shown with fear as the prisoner charged a punch.  
The guards escorting him immediately tried to reach out and stop him, but the stacked criminal shoved them back with his other arm. Vegeta instead took stand and hit the nerve in his elbow swiftly. The man cried out, clutching where he had gotten hit.  
Trunks ran towards his mother to hug her and ask for her condition. (And he's HOW OLD?!).  
"I'm fine..." Bulma said gasping for breath. She had nearly blacked out from the force of the choke, and was in total fear of prison now. Well, the hot tempered ones.  
The burly man made a swipe at vegeta's cheek but the prince quickly dodged it with ease. He counter attacked by kicking him hard in the gut, sending the prisoner flying towards the wall.  
"We are so sorry mrs," one of the guards said to Bulma, " he has always had an offense towards women due to his childhood... His mother had sexually harassed him and he ended up killing her... Oh his name is Gunther by the way, but yeah. If any woman happens to touch him, he gets mad and attacks any that do. And you were part of the unlucky bunch. So sorry, please don't sue!" Bulma smiled.  
"Don't worry I shall not sue. Your fine. I'm just a little constricted." Bulma heard trunks laughing as if it was a joke, an Ironic joke. Bulma rolled her eyes in annoyance and continued with the guard.  
"Just please be more careful in handling mr. Gunther." Bulma said goodbye and let Vegeta and trunks follow her out the door.

Once they had returned, Bulma went inside and settled on the couch. She was curious, mad, sad, happy, tormented, and plain emotional at the moment. Her feelings was a pool of confusion so she had no idea what she was feeling. She wanted to just be left alone. She watched as trunks and Vegeta just went to do whatever intended in their agendas.  
Somehow she started feeling a steady stream of warm tears roll down her milky cheeks. She buried her head into a nearby fluffy pillow on the couch and cried into the fuzzy fabric. All the emotions she had felt ever since she was shot came flooding back. She knew she couldn't have handled seeing Desmond again. She had predicted all this emotion would break through.  
She heard silent footsteps pass her. She kept on crying. Soon it turned to sobs. If she kept this up, her favorite pillow would be soaked in tears. To prevent this, she put the pillow down and sobbed into her hands, knees tucked against her as she sat on the couch. Then she felt arms wrap around her shaking shoulders and pull her close. Of course, as you know, it was the POAS. The prince of all saiyans. She put her hands around his waist, as Vegeta too was on the couch. She buried her tear-stricken face into vegeta's chest as he stroked her hair lightly.  
"Is it Desmond?" He asked in a low voice. Bulma cried harder at the mention of his name. Vegeta took that as a yes and gently hugged her closer.  
"Don't worry. He can't hurt you anymore," Vegeta said. Bulma remembered when Desmond had told her that. That whole night of making out with him on the couch came. She cried her whole heart out.  
Vegeta didn't panic. He understood this was a horrible feeling for her. The person you love just comes back to torment you while your emotions are already being ripped apart. He whispered comforting words to the heiress as she sobbed and sobbed. He then wondered where trunks had gone. Bulma finally looked at Vegeta.  
"I'm sorry... I'm a wreck..." Bulma said. "I thought I could handle seeing him again. I thought..."  
"It doesn't matter. I understand you couldn't handle something like that again. Jus calm down and you'll be fine." Bulma nodded slowly. She removed herself from him and dried her eyes with her hands. She stood up and apologized for his now soaked shirt.  
"It's not a huge deal..." Vegeta responded, "but it does pose a problem which is quite annoying."  
Bulma gave a small laugh. Vegeta got up and went to go change. Bulma was left alone.  
'I wonder why he's so different...something's changed...maybe he just feels guilty about everything and thinks its his fault and he feels the need to show he cares! Awwwwwwwwwwwww! How sweet!' Bulma smiled to herself and went off to go freshen up.


	29. Validation

It was September 16, a week before an important event. Chi chi was at the briefs, accompanied by Goten and Goku, with chi chi helping Bulma with this special event. They were both planning on the couch, a notepad on the the table, with two cups of tea on coasters next to the notepad. They had stacks of magazines also on the see-through glass coffee table which they were looking through to find the perfect materials for the extraordinary event.  
"How about this one Bulma?" Chi chi asked, showing a picture in a magazine to her. Bulma shook her head.  
"It doesn't give off a good figure. I want my figure to show," the heiress replied. Chi chi sighed.  
" ya know what this is like? The time when we were planning your second wedding-with Derek." Everyone had trying to test Bulma on if she had gotten over Desmond.  
chi chi saw a flash of sadness hit Bulma's eyes, but she recovered quickly. "Yeah. It does kinda seem like that, doesn't it?" Bulma picked up a magazine herself and gasped. "This one is hideous!" She exclaimed. Bulma flashed a dress with way too many frills on it. Chi chi shrugged.  
" hey, SOMEBODY bought it," she said. Bulma rolled her eyes as she thumbed through the pages. She then froze as she saw a beautiful jewel embedded dress. The dress was layered in beautiful tiers of cream colored cloth. On a couple, it was covered in lace and pure white roses. Bulma immediately fell in love with the dress.  
"What is it Bulma?" Chichi asked, craning her neck to get a glimpse. Bulma showed her and she loved it too.  
As chi chi did a fist pump, she said, "this will be the most greatest wedding ever!" (Yeah, in case the dress hints and the date didn't let you know it was a wedding, I had to put it somewhere so yeah.)

September 23. The big day. The day Bulma had been waiting for. The total event she had been wanting for months.  
Was coming tomorrow.  
Vegeta was nearly set up. Except for one thing. His suit. So on that fateful evening, with him training, the screens Bulma had set up in the gravity room sparked to life with trunks on the monitor.  
"Hey, dad!" Trunks said, waving. Vegeta didn't answer. He simply crossed his arms and scowled.  
"Goku, Gohan, Goten and none-other than I, shall be taking you to the tuxedo store! Time to look like Justin Timberlake!" And before Vegeta could argue, trunks turned off the monitors. Vegeta scowled once more and made his way towards the door.  
Once outside the gravity room, he spotted Goku just come in the door. "Oh hey vedge! You were just the guy we were lookin for!" Goku said, as he came nearer. Vegeta stayed silent as they all took him to the sidewalk. They all took of to the air as he stayed glued to the sidewalk.  
"Was the matta daddy-o?" Trunks said, trying to sound like a gangsta.  
"I'm going to change first," Vegeta said, turning back towards the large house. They all groaned except for Goku.  
"Why do you need to change?" Goku asked, not noticing the fact that Vegeta was currently shirtless after training. Vegeta ignored his ignorance and continued walking. Goku just shrugged to himself and waited with merry patience.  
After Vegeta had come back with jeans and a white shirt, they all flew to the store. They all came in and saw a lot of tuxedos lined on racks and on walls. From yellow to pink, you could find a tuxedo of any color. A cheery looking portly man with a measuring tape drooping over his shoulder came and greeted them.  
"Why heello! I am Gustavo! I help you ja?" He had a heavy accent. Goku nodded.  
"Great! Just follow me this way!" They followed him to a large selection of colorful suits.  
"Which one you want? I have pink, yellow, and neon green! I'm sure they're great for any occasion ja?"  
"Whatcha got a wedding mister?" Trunks asked. The man stopped. He adopted a fake grin and led them over to black tuxedos.  
"Here are some colorless," he swallowed bitterly, "tasteless suits for your needs. I hope you enjoyed them...ja...?"  
"Ja!" Trunks said, mimicking him. He apparently seemed to be the only one talking. All of the men browsed through the selection while Vegeta relaxed, letting all the guys do it. Trunks marched over to his father and tried dragging his father over to the tuxedos.  
"Trunks let go!" Vegeta said, tugging his sleeve back from his son.  
"You gotta help! We're shopping for you anyways! You might as well help!" Trunks gave one more hearty tug and pulled him off.  
"Fine!" Vegeta went to a rack and picked up the first one he saw. The suit appeared to be quite unfashionable. It was not fully wrinkled, but quite wrinkled.  
"Dad. That's horrible. Pick another one! Like... What Gohan's got!" Gohan came with a sharp looking jet black suit completely ironed out. "It's perfect!" Trunks continued. He hunted for more things. 5 minutes later, he came with matching shoes, a glass bottle of expensive looking cologne, and finally, and oddly, a artificial white flower.  
"What the hell's the flower for?" Vegeta asked.  
"For your breast pocket."  
"Excuse me?"  
"The breast pocket of your tux man! It's supposed to be great for weddings!" Trunks explained.  
"A flower?"  
"Yeah! It's supposed to make you look sharp!" Vegeta rolled his eyes, and took the items. He went to a check out stand and quickly paid. He went to a door and exited the store. The men exited as well, Gohan having to put several things down; he was half browsing for coven for his own wedding.

Bulma was now with chi chi again, admiring the dresses. The dresses they were looking at the bridesmaids dresses. They were beautiful dark indigo silk dresses, with no sleeves. On the corner of the top of the dress were a cluster of gorgeous white artificial roses. The length of the dress was just above the knees.  
"I wanted them shorter..." Bulma mumbled.  
"No! These are perfect!" Chi chi picked one up and said, "ima go try this one on, all right?" Bulma nodded as chi chi quickly went to go change.  
Bulma looked at her own dress. It was absolutely perfect. She loved every bit of the cloth. It was smooth under her fingertips as she softly glided her fingers over the soft silken cloth. She touched a rose of one of the many roses on the skirt. She couldn't stop looking at it. She had planned her whole outfit already. She had bought sparkly peep toe heels, a cream colored bracelet and pendant, small pendant diamond-included white earrings. She also had bought rose scented perfume, and special shampoo and conditioner just for the occasion. It was supposed to make her hair amazingly soft and fluffy. She had gotten leave in conditioner that leaves a shine for three days. Also it smelled like apricots!  
Chi chi came out wearing the dress Bulma had bought her, and it looked great on the mother of two.  
"How do I look?" She asked.  
"Great! I can't wait for the wedding!"  
"Where did you want it again?"  
"In a church, duh!"  
"Oh, I thought you would want another outside wedding. Just like your other wedding!"  
"No. I don't plan to. I just want a simple indoor wedding."  
"I thought you wanted a perfect wedding! I already planned for a outdoor wedding outside! It was going to be circled in red colored roses! Oh well..."  
"No! Lets change it to what you had planned!"  
"Okay fine. Well that's swell, cuz I used a lot of your money to do that, I hope you didn't mind." Bulma shook her head and smiled.  
"It's fine chi chi," Bulma said. She rose her own wedding dress up to her chest.  
"You wanna try it on?" Chi chi asked. Bulma shook her head.  
"I don't wanna ruin the dress."  
"But we have to know if it's your size!" Chi chi insisted. Bulma still simply shook her head.  
"I know my size chi chi. Thanks for your concern though. I just don't want to ruin it."  
"Okay...well tomorrows the big day! Any second thoughts?"  
"Oh yeah. You don't even know the he of it. Like, he caused all this and everything so why should I take him back and..." Bulma continued as chi chi listened... Well half listened. But that will have to wait. A day is drawing close. A day of great happiness and joy.


	30. Will the correct bells ring?

It was officially September 23. The day. The wedding. Where it should all be finalized that Bulma is happy and safe once more. Actually, the whole briefs family. (With the exception of Vegeta and trunks, cuz they're total badasses so yeah). Bulma was getting ready at the church, going through the finalizing touch ups. She was clad in her beautiful white gown with embedded lace and frills, with beautiful white roses. Her shoes were clear white peep toe heels with a rose on the tip of each one. She had curled her hair the best she could and she had added makeup. A good generous amount of mascara and eyeliner, blue eyeshadow, one small brush on he cheek of blush thanks to chi chi... Red lipstick, red nails, and enchanting rose perfume. Right now they were choosing earrings.  
"I think these!" Videl had pulled out some silver hoops. Bulma shook her head. "I like pizzaz," she said. Videl reluctantly put them back and went back to searching. Chi chi chose diamond earrings.  
"Well, I don't want them to get lost on accident chi chi. but thanks." Chi chi nodded and continued searching. They came across some silver pendant earrings which Bulma seemed to like. She put in the earrings and then chi chi remembered something. "Your gloves and flowers!"  
About five minutes later, the flowers which were assorted as lilies, roses and peonies. She had long gloves, with a beauitiful tiny rose on each tip.  
Chi chi smiled. "Your ready." Bulma prepared herself. Then the music started to play.  
Bulma felt butterflies in her stomach. This was the moment. Well, close to anyway. She took a deep breath and walked out to the awaiting crowd.

Vegeta was being mostly checked by Gohan. He seemed to be a perfectionist JUST for today. Vegeta had halted guessed it would be Goku who would act like this'd but he had quickly changed his mind after he remembered about how much knowledge he had over weddings and the attire for one. So he had crossed it out. But he still didn't expect Gohan to. Currently, Gohan was fidgeting with his tie, with Gohan on one knee.  
"Okay, we need a knew tie. This one certainly will not do. The red does not go with the traditional wedding tuxedo! We need the traditional black tie for a traditional tuxedo! Dad! Get a new type, stat!" Goku nodded accordingly and rushed to fetch the onyx tie. Vegeta rolled his eyes as Gohan quickly straightened his jacket. "Why do you care about perfection? Furthermore, you don't even talk toe often."  
"Well, I want to know how to dress for my wedding, and also I don't wanna be a jerk and make you look horrible for Bulma. That just cruel to her!" Gohan continued fumbling with the tuxedo jacket as Vegeta cursed under his breath.  
Finally, approximately five minutes before the wedding was scheduled to begin, Goku came with the correct color Gohan had requested. Gohan snatched it and said a quick thank you. He swiftly changed the tie around his neck to the dark tie. Finally, Gohan sprayed him with expensive cologne. He heard a alarm ring in Gohan's pocket. Gohan cursed (very unlike a Son) and stood up. Gohan sighed and smiled.  
"We didn't get you to the specific level I had wanted you to, but at least your not horrifying!" Vegeta made no comment or expression. He was only focused on the task at hand. Now he had to walk out and make a final decision that would alter his life for quite a while. He took a deep breath and went out to the crowd.

Trunks stated out in the back, waiting to bring out the rings with Goten. He held the ring in one hand while also playing on his phone with the other. Goten looked at him warningly.  
"I don't think you should do that trunks! You could drop the ring! Then your mom wouldn't be happy at all!" Trunks shrugged at his best and continued playing. Trunks was adorned in the regular ring boys outfit, alongside Goten, who was also wearing the same get-up. They waited until finally the music started playing, And suddenly it made trunks jump and stupidly drop the ring.  
Trunks blinked blankly for a second to get everything in actual sense. He had dropped the ring, and he was screwed. Trunks immediately dropped on all fours and scrambld in search of the ring. Goten Slowly set down his ring and helped trunks look for his lost ring. Goten and trunks both had the same thought in their head:  
Find the ring or we're both dead. Find the ring or they'll have our heads.

Bulma walked down the aisle, with her bouquet of roses in hand. As she strolled up, she saw Vegeta at the end of the aisle, next to the priest who would wed them. Bulma smiled, trying to hide her nervousness. She finally came to stop in front of Vegeta. Bulma gave a small wave. Vegeta didn't wave back. Then the priest cleared his throat and began reciting the verses.

Trunks looked and looked for the priceless ring, with Goten helping him. As the priest recited verses and started the wedding, they searched and crawled under the seats. Then all of a sudden he saw a glimmering light. He quickly rushed to it but found a woman that had come to the wedding late and was about to sit down and was close to crushing the ring. Trunks quickly rushed and slid on his belly towards the ring. In result, trunks got an damaged ring, but injured fingers. Goten tried to help him, but the end of that trunks only got annoyed. And finally the priest got to the last final words and the whole crowd got silent.  
"Bulma briefs, do you take Vegeta..."  
"I have no last name," Vegeta said, answering the priests questioning glare.  
"...to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Time froze. Bulma heard her heart pound in her chest. She was going to be wed to Vegeta. History could repeat. Injuries could be made. Arguments to be fought.  
But Bulma loved him anyway. She would handle the hate that came. She would stand against the arguments. If things got bad, she would bare the injury. So she simply said, "I do."

Vegeta waited for his turn then,finally the priest said, "Vegeta... Do you take Bulma briefs to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Vegeta smirked.  
"I don't."  
The whole group gasped. They had totally had not seen that coming. Bulma gave him a discerning look. She knew that Vegeta had something in mind. The priest fidgeted with his glasses. "W-w-w-what?!"  
"I don't," Vegeta repeated.  
"Um...than I guess we cancel the wedding-"  
"Wait. You didn't let me finish. I don't take her as my lawfully wedded wife. I take her as my mate," and with that Bulma smiled and cheers were heard all around as Vegeta put a hand around her waist and kissed her. The priest smiled.  
"I guess that concludes the wedding. By the power vested In Me, I say you are now married!" And so on that fateful day, when the rings were brought up(Don't want to write would be long)and so that concludes happy moment 1/4.


	31. A wedding waited for

It was a blissful evening in July 13th and everything was just peachy. It was a day of joy, as a wedding long since waited for was emerging finally. It has been waited on ever since Bulma's wedding with Derek had been unveiled. It was the dawning, the exact morning, of Gohan and Videl's wedding.  
"Oh Videl, you look absolutely wondeful! Just splendid!" Bulma exclaimed, clapping both of her hands together. Videl was dressed in a white gown, (the one shown at the end of dragon ball z when Pan was born).It was soon to be five minutes before the time came that Videl was to be wed. (I warn you, this chapter is destined to be short, so yeah).  
Goha was being taken care of professionally, or somewhat professionally, by his father. He was told by Chichi to make him look professional, so Goku tried wth all the other men's help. Vegeta gave in some advice here and there, but other than that, he had remained silent. When Gohan was feeling like his heart could burst from nervousness, his father announced he was finished in helping Gohan with dressing.  
It was now time and music started to play from the depths of the church. It hung in the air, familiar to everyone who had gone to a wedding. This was supposed five one of the weddings of the century, because Videl Satan was being wed. So a LOT of people had turned up to celebrate the momentous occasion.  
When Videl had made it up the aisle and in front of Gohan, the music paused and the last note still gave a low sound which rung through the ears of everyone faintly.  
"Do you Son Gohan, take Videl Satan to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
"I do." Gohan smiled at his bride. She smiled back.  
"And do you," the priest continued, "Videl Satan, take Son Gohan to be your lawfully wedded husband as you both shall live?"  
"Of course. There's no other answer."  
"Then by the power vested in me, you may now kiss the bride and be eternally intertwined as you both shall live!" And with that, they kissed, and a certain son chi chi could be heard crying softly in the front. Goku comforted her quietly as millions of people cheered and whistler at the new married couple known as Son Gohan and Son Videl. Now with happy moment 2/4 done, let's move on to 3/4.


	32. End

It was February, it was cold and chilly as the Sons were feeling nice and toasty In their houses. 3 years had passed and Goten was finally considered a teenager as he was now thirteen. So that meant Trunks was fourteen. Gohan and Videl were in their own houses, with a new addition coming soon.  
Everyone could see Videl was in the prime months of pregnancy. She was due in about a week, so she was prepared. Videl didn't want any death when the baby came, so she had practiced and read about labor.  
She was also due for a girl, which had thrilled Chi chi because a girl hadn't actually been born into being a Son yet! Chi chi and Videl were married, with Chi chi as an exception, but not one had actually been born into it. Gohan was excited to, as well as Goku and Goten so no one was regretting Videl's decision to motherhood. So one day, the Briefs had decided to come over and pay a visit.  
Bulma was pregnant too, so the Sons were excited for Bulma as well. Bulma was also expecting a girl, with Vegeta half-disapproving the gender. He had wanted another son to train, but he decided to make ends meet and just live with having to train a female.  
So the day of February 11th so Videl was sure the baby was coming soon. And soon that day had actually came. It was around noon, any Videl was relaxing eating Marinara sauce, which was Videl's pregnancy craving, on the couch watching Duck Dynasty. Then it happened.  
Gohan of course was nearby, so he had to call his mother and blah blah blah.  
"Mom?" Gohan spoke into the receiver on his phone," I believe Videl is going into labor."  
"Hm? I'm sorry honey, I'm making cookies at the moment..." Chi chi responded. Gohan could hear her whisking cookie batter around in a bowl.  
"Videl. Is. Going. Into. LABOR."  
"Labor?"  
"Yes. Labor."  
"Then get her to the hospital ASAP!"  
"Okay, okay," Gohan hung up and immediately rushed his wife to the hospital. (Okay, I know I'm probably being a bitch right now, but I am jut DYING to make the sequel! That's right. SEQUEL. SECOND STORY FOLLOWING THIS. But Pan and Bulla were born and blah blah blah. I bet I will get a Lot of negative reviews but I wanna do this so bad!)

THE END. THANK YOU FOR READING.

A/N: SEQUEL CALLED: A Scream :D!


End file.
